


True Lies

by Nijura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Loki and Tony are good friends, M/M, Poor Loki, Smut, Sweet Thor (Marvel), Tags will come, Thor will get violent, Thorki - Freeform, Writer Loki, bodyguard thor, loosely based on the movie, the Grandmaster is a little creepy, the collector is a real creep, well sometimes not all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: “And well that is why I have to go to Europe next week.”Loki suddenly perked up and looked at his husband, “wait you go to Europe?” Thor nodded slowly chewing on a bit of sushi, “yes Tony needs to go there.”Suddenly excited Loki licked his lips, “where do you go!” Thor almost flinched, “ah first we go to Germany I think then to France and after that to…Britain? Why do you ask?” Loki jumped to his feet, “because that’s it, that’s the solution.”Thor and Loki are happily married but Loki can't seem to win against his writers block so he accompanies Thor to a trip to Europe.The only problem is Loki doesn't know that Thor's job description is a little bit different from what he had been toldand of course he would get in trouble because of it.





	1. Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta Satanssyn

Loki tapped the desk with his finger, staring at the monitor of his laptop as he tried to come up with the next chapter for his story. The book was due in a few months and he was way behind his schedule at this rate he wouldn’t be able to finish it.

With a groan he rubbed his face as he leaned back in his chair damning his muse to hell since she didn’t seem to like working these days. Loki picked up the pen next to the keyboard and began to doodle on the writing pad that was already covered with scribbles and notes.

Only after a few seconds he threw the pen down again and looked back at the last sentence he wrote, it still made no sense. With an annoyed huff the black haired writer picked up his phone to dial his husband.

“Hey Loki is something wrong?”

The young man rolled his eyes, “can’t I call you just because I want to hear your voice?” The man on the other end chuckled, “you could but that would be very unlike you. Are you having trouble writing again?”

Loki bit his lip but Thor knew the answer because of the silence, “I’m sorry I wish I could help you with this.” Loki sighed, “you can by being just like you are, the best husband there is. By the way dear, what do you want for dinner?”

Thor was silent for a few seconds before he answered, “how about sushi? I am in the mood for something cold but we could also just order some.”

Loki almost jumped to his feet suddenly excited, “no, no I will make us some, this is a great idea, stay safe see you later bye.” With newfound enthusiasm he closed his laptop and grabbed his wallet and keys to leave the house.

He knew it was not a good idea to skip work for shopping, even if it was grocery shopping but these days he didn’t seem to be able to get a few decent words on paper literally speaking.

Maybe he was cursed?

Of course he was not it was just that Loki was bored out of his mind. He had been married to Thor for five years now and since their honeymoon it had always been the same.

Thor worked for the businessman Tony Stark as a bodyguard and so he was traveling on a regular basis while Loki stayed at home writing his books and keeping the house clean.

Their marriage was not the problem since Loki was happy and Thor was a great husband and lover but the routine was getting to him.

Waking up in the morning and either having some tea and toast with himself or pancakes with Thor, then writing, taking a break for cleaning, sometimes having lunch and after that more writing until it was time for dinner and Thor to come home.

It was driving him crazy.

Loki was not sure what exactly he was supposed to change so he would be able to get into his writing again but he knew something had definitely to change.

Maybe he should get a dog?

Right now he was focusing on his task as he bought fresh fish, rice and vegetables for dinner. He would make the best damn sushi Thor had ever tasted. At home.

With all the supplies he needed Loki headed home and tried out every combination of sushi he was able to do with his ingredients not noticing that the amount he made grew more and more ridiculous.

~*~

When Thor hung up his phone he earned a stern look from Natasha but simply shrugged, “marital duties you understand.” The redheaded woman shook her head, “no, I actually do not understand.”

Clint grinned, “I do,” he stated before throwing a knife at Thor. The broad blonde man jumped out of the way glaring at the archer, “I am not in the ring so stop doing that.”

The smaller man tilted his head a satisfied grin on his face, “come and make me.” Thor rolled his eyes and took a sip from his water bottle before he got into the ring and faced the smaller blonde.

They had danced this dance many times Clint was fast and agile while Thor was strong and stubborn. It was for both of them hard to get a solid grip on the other.

Natasha watched the boys play as her phone rang and she opened the message she received from the boss. With a little frown she read it, then read it again and deleted it.

“Girls new mission from the boss, so stop fooling around and shower we have a meeting,” she called throwing a towel at the two as she passed them.

Clint was gasping for air since Thor held him in headlock and laughed like a mad man. The redhead walked up to the door just as Steve walked out of the locker room, “change of plans big guy we need to see the boss.”

The big man sighed and turned around to get changed again.

~*~

Loki prepared the table when Thor came home and he smiled brightly at him, “welcome home darling, dinner is already served.” Thor chuckled and put his bag down to kiss him.

“And I am grateful for that,” he kissed him again, “good that I am hungry because apparently you made dinner for five.” Loki laughed and went to sit down, “I got a little carried away.”

Thor laughed sitting down across the table from him, “a little? Loki you did a great job but honestly I wonder who will eat all that.”

The black haired man smiled and picked up the first roll, “oh don’t worry we will take care of that. I don’t mind eating sushi for breakfast.”

Thor laughed again and poured some soy sauce in a little cup dipping his sushi into it before eating it. They ate talking about Thor’s day while Loki avoided his questions about his books.

He didn’t want to think about it.

“And well that is why I have to go to Europe next week.”

Loki suddenly perked up and looked at his husband, “wait you go to Europe?” Thor nodded slowly chewing on a bit of sushi, “yes Tony needs to go there.”

Suddenly excited Loki licked his lips, “where do you go!” Thor almost flinched, “ah first we go to Germany I think then to France and after that to…Britain? Why do you ask?” Loki jumped to his feet, “because that’s it, that’s the solution.”

Thor carefully put down his chopsticks; it was weird to see Loki all that worked up, “the solution?” His husband nodded and began to pace the room his eyes wide and his whole demeanour ecstatic.

“Yes Thor, I have writers block for months now and I can’t seem to get rid of it, but traveling would be good. You need to take me with you.”

The blonde chuckled nervously, “ah Loki I go there for work not for amusement and I would have to ask Tony if I can take you with me.”

Loki waved his hand dismissively, “Tony loves me otherwise I will just flirt with him a little bit.” Thor opened his mouth throwing him a scandalized look, “no you won’t!”

“And I won’t bother you, I will let you go to work and meanwhile I will see the cities and get ideas for my book and everything will be fine again.”

Thor stared at him openly with concern, it was almost funny. After a moment where they just stared at each other Thor finally sighed, “alright I will ask Tony but if he says yes you will be on your best behaviour promise?”

Loki threw himself at Thor and the big man laughed as he caught the younger, “I promise I will not embarrass you in front of your employer and co-workers. I even promise not to tell anyone the story of how you met my mother.”

Thor glared at his husband, “we agreed that this was a story we would never ever even tell our children.” Loki grinned and kissed him, “sure but I still need something to blackmail you once in a while.”

They laughed and Thor picked up his lover, “alright you are being like this again so I will discipline you.” With large steps he carried Loki into the bedroom throwing him on the queen sized bed.

Loki let out a laugh crawling away from him. “No you won’t get away!” Thor growled. This was one of his favourite games. Quickly he grabbed one of Loki’s ankles and pulled him towards him watching out for the kick that would come eventually.

Loki giggled and indeed aimed for his head but Thor only grinned moving his head so the heel wouldn’t connect with his face. Thor had taught Loki how to fight back an attack but the young man was just not a match for his husband who did this on a daily basis and for a living so Loki could do his best without fearing to hurt Thor.

Pillows were thrown to the floor as Loki struggled against the grip and just to humour him Thor actually let go and Loki yelped as he fell over the edge of the bed.

Thor grinned and took off his shirt as Loki shot to his feet, “that was mean.” The blonde shrugged taking off his shoes and socks before getting rid of all his other clothes, “shouldn’t you be running dear?”

Loki tore his eyes of the body he loved so much and smirked, “what if I run out of the house?” Thor chuckled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “you are assuming that you will get that far.”

Loki blushed at that, “of course I will!” His husband gave him a confident smirk bowing slightly as he waved at the door, “sure you will.”

The younger glared at him and darted out of the room as soon as he moved Thor was on him and Loki jumped over the couch to get some kind of a barrier between him and his husband.

Thor grinned and rounded the couch losing only little ground doing so. Loki let out a laugh and reached the handle only to notice that the door was locked.

For a moment the man just stared dumbfounded at his hand before he spun around his hair wiping against his face. Thor stood in the doorway and held up a set of keys, “looking for this?”

Loki hissed and considered tackling the man but he knew that this would end badly for him. Thor seemed to know what he was thinking and smiled, “good do you remember what I taught you?”

The younger man nodded, “if faced with a situation that seems to be a dead end, try to think outside the box.” The other’s smile grew, “very well dear but there is no way out, you cannot escape me.”

Loki laughed and ran straight at him only to let himself fall to the floor grabbing the keys and sliding past his husband. Thor was so surprised that he was just able to blink and turn around to stare at the man he loved.

“That was awesome Loki,” he stated as the other got back on his feet with an excited laugh. Loki smiled and spun the keys around one of his fingers, “I never thought this would work but yes it was truly awesome.”

Thor grinned, “and you made only one mistake.” His husband knitted his eyebrows together like he always did when he was thinking, “and that would be?”

The blonde charged at him with surprising speed, “you didn’t run while you had a head start.” Loki yelped as Thor grabbed him around the waist and threw him over his shoulder making him drop the keys, “oh fuck you Odinson.”

Thor laughed, “not today sweetheart, not today.” Loki was dropped on the bed and immediately stripped of his shirt and trousers. He made an attempt to push the bigger man off but Thor simply pinned his wrists over his head.

That alone was enough to send an excited shiver down his spine. Thor went down to kiss and nip at his neck while his free hand scratched over Loki’s chest.

Loki moaned and Thor chuckled against his throat, “how shall we do it today love?” The look in his eyes made Loki almost moan again but he managed to control that impulse, “you caught me so you earned the right to decide.”

With a smirk Loki watched as the tip of Thor’s tongue peaked out between his lips and wetted them, oh they were made for each other. A deep growl left the big man’s throat and after letting go of Loki’s hands Thor flipped him over.

“You surely know how to drive a man crazy,” he said with a lust filled voice. Loki simply chuckled rising his ass high while lying on his chest, “isn’t that why you married me?”

He yelped as Thor pulled his cheeks apart to lick him from his balls up to his lower back, “it was one of the reasons dear, just one.” Loki wanted to say something else but cut himself off as another moan escaped him.

Thor licked his hole alternating between circling it with the tip of his tongue and flicking over it. The feeling was almost divine and Loki buried his face in his pillow to contain the sounds coming from him.

Thor let go and reached for the lube that was always ready on the nightstand and poured something on Loki’s back. The younger hissed, “damn that is cold!” Thor chuckled and slowly spread it.

Two of his fingers running up and down over his twitching hole until he finally pushed in. It earned him another moan from his lover.

Loki tightened his grip on his pillow, “Thor c-can we please hit fast forward?” His husband laughed and slowly moved his finger preparing him patiently, “you said I could have my way with you so shut up and spread your legs a little more.”

Loki complied but not without letting out a whine in protest. Thor slapped his ass for that, “quit it or I will stop.” His husband glared at him over his shoulder but Thor just blew him a kiss adding a third finger just to see his eyes widen.

Loki let out a moan and buried his face in his pillow again. Once Thor deemed him prepared enough he slicked up his own member and getting into position behind him, “now how about you ask me nicely to continue.”

Loki groaned, “Thor, please, not now.” He wriggled his ass in a rather enticing way and Thor had to bite his lip to not just slam into his husband. Taking a deep breath he placed his hands on Loki’s hips, “please is a good start but I want to hear more.”

Loki moaned as his tip brushed against him and he pushed himself up on his elbows, “dammit, please fuck me already!” This earned him another slap, “I said nicely.” Loki thought he was going insane as Thor once again brushed his tip again his hole.

“Alright, ah please Thor, please, please, please fuck me I want you, please.”

Thor grinned and slowly pushed inside, both were impatient with need but he still waited a few seconds until his husband had adjusted. Loki thumbed up and he began to slowly pull out and push in again.

Both moaned and Thor picked up the pace quickly while Loki eagerly pushed back against his husband meeting his thrusts with his perfect timing.

Loki couldn’t hold the breathless shout as Thor managed to hit his prostate just right. Thor noticed and repeated his action until he felt his lover clench around him, “ah fuck yes!”

Pushing deep inside he spilled as his orgasm hit him like a truck. Loki chuckled and waited until Thor was able to move again until he snapped his fingers.

His husband blinked but understood, “oh yes sorry.” He picked up the tissues from the nightstand and began to clean off the lube and after he slipped out the bit of cum that escaped from his lover.

They both lied next to each other catching their breath while Loki cleaned his own cum off his hand. He just hated to soil his sheets. Once he was finished he turned to his husband, “if you ever tease me like that again I am getting a divorce.”

Thor laughed and kissed him and they both cuddled against each other as they felt the sleepiness come to them. Loki yawned and closed his eyes, “I love you.” Thor kissed his head, “I love you too.”

Together they fell into a deep and undisturbed sleep.

~*~

Five days later Loki still hadn’t made any progress with his book but mostly because he had spent most of his time on google searching for every piece of useful information he could gain on the countries he would visit.

In the end Tony had allowed Thor to bring him along under the premise that he had to look out for himself and not expect Thor to spend much time with him.

Loki had gladly accepted already giddy about the trip. He hadn’t been to Europe since he had been a teen and though his family was from Britain he had never spent much time there.

With his suitcase packed he followed Thor who seemed surprisingly nervous out the door and after he locked it into the waiting car. Why he was so nervous was beyond Loki since he already knew all of his co-workers and Tony, he had met them at one of the parties the rich man occasionally hosted and Thor even once in a while invited one of his friends from work to dinner.

His husband didn’t seem to calm down even as they were about to enter the private plane Tony owned so Loki grabbed his arm before they climbed the stairs.

“Thor, talk to me, what is wrong?”

The blonde blinked and rubbed the back of his head nervously, “I ah well this is just, well you have never been…nothing is wrong dear.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “you are really worried I would embarrass you, aren’t you?” Thor looked guilty, that was in truth only his second worry his first was still for Loki to find out he had lied to him all those years.

The black haired man rolled his eyes, “ok listen, how about I promise you again that I will be on my best behaviour, I will have a little small talk with your boss and then I will read my book. So calm down.”

Thor wanted to say something but in the end he just nodded and kissed his husband and they both climbed the stairs to the plane and found their seats. Loki smiled and greeted everyone but to his surprise the only people at ease seemed to be Tony and Natasha.

Steve tried to put on a façade of being happy that Loki was there while Clint who never really liked him didn’t even bother to try. So in the end Loki sat down with Tony while Thor talked with the other two blondes.

“Is it really okay for me to join you?”

Tony looked at him rather surprised, “well yes that’s why I allowed it.” Loki looked around, “okay then why is everyone acting weird?”

The billionaire glanced around the room and sighed, “that is not because of you, it is because of me. I received a threat and those guys are really nervous because of that.”

Loki raised both of his eyebrows in surprise, “oh I-I didn’t know that.” Tony chuckled, “of course not I keep those things hidden from the public, bad for business you know.”

The younger man nodded quickly getting lost in thought. Tony Stark was CEO of Stark Industries and one of the most brilliant minds of their time which not everyone liked of course.

That’s why he needed so many bodyguards. Stark made his fortune with weapons but as he grew older he decided to slowly withdraw from that business and instead focused on saving the environment.

He was helping clean the oceans and helped to developed clean energy and surprisingly enough as far as Loki knew, people liked that even less than his weapon building. The human mind was just so paradox.

The man had received a major backlash for his doing and it had taken a lot of time to convince the people of his good intentions. Most of them seemed to be sure that he just wanted to clean up his image and make people like him. As if Tony fucking Stark ever cared about what other’s thought of him.

In the four years that Loki had known him Tony had always done his own thing rarely listening to the people trying to tell him what to do. The only people he occasionally listened to were his personal assistant Pepper and his bodyguards.

In one of his books Loki had created a character that was based of Stark, when Thor told Tony he had been so happy that he had bought them all copies of the books and had Loki signed them.

Loki had insisted that his copy had to be signed by Tony.

The two really liked each other and used that to annoy Thor on more than one occasion. Loki chewed on his lower lip as he watched Tony focus on his phone.

He felt a little inspiration and motivation come back to him already but he decided not to start writing until he really felt like it. Instead he would focus on this little vacation.

With a sigh he leaned back in his seat and enjoyed the view, normally both he and Thor were too focused on their work to take a vacation together, well there weren’t technically but Loki wouldn’t complain. He promised after all.

~*~

Thor watched his husband stretch and looked back at his two friends, “what?” Clint rolled his eyes, “I just cannot believe you actually brought him.” His voice was low enough so the others couldn’t hear him, to Thor’s dismay Steve nodded.

“I have to admit Thor Clint is right you shouldn’t have brought him, this could mean trouble for all of us.”

Thor looked from one to the other, “Tony allowed it and the boss was okay with it too.” Clint rolled his eyes again, “yeah Tony is a reckless shit and the boss doesn’t think this will be a problem but in the end it is us who will deal with the possible consequences Thor.”

The broad man exhaled and shook his head, “you are so negative Clint, nothing will happen. Loki will do the normal tourist stuff and we will do our job. You are just upset because you don’t like him.”

The blonde did look a little offended but it was Natasha who cut in. The redhead walked up to them with a cup of coffee and sat down next to Thor, “oh don’t you try to deny it Clint, he’s got you there.”

Steve chuckled and Thor grinned, “but seriously you two relax, even with Loki here nothing that we cannot handle will happen.”

The other two didn’t look convinced but Thor looked at her gratefully and Natasha smiled at him before taking another sip. Gladly none of them picked up the topic again so they just talked about unimportant stuff before one after another they all decided to take a nap.


	2. Vacation

Loki was so excited that it annoyed even Tony and the billionaire was glad when they arrived at the hotel. Thor closed the door behind them and Loki looked around in awe, “this is an amazing room and Tony really pays for it?”

Thor nodded, “good thing he likes luxury huh?” Loki spun around and almost jumped at his husband, “oh yes and you know what, I will thank him big time when I see him but first I want to thank you for bringing me.”

With that he leaned in to kiss him. Thor grinned and put his arms around him lifting off the ground effortlessly. Loki unbothered by that kept kissing him as he was carried towards the bed and was sat down on it.

“I hoped you would thank me, did you pack something interesting?”

Loki grinned and shrugged with an almost innocent expression, “maybe I packed the cuffs and maybe I even packed the whip.” Thor let out a breath that told him that he just hit the right spot.

“Oh so you are up to kinky hotel room sex where I have to gag you so you are not too loud while I whip your ass?”

Loki bit his lower lip and nodded.

With a growl Thor jumped at their suitcases, opening Loki’s to rummage around all the clothes he packed. Loki watched with amusement.

Finally the blonde found the mentioned items when a knock sounded from the door, “hey Thor the boss called in a meeting, come.”

Thor groaned and Loki almost broke into a fit of laughter, “do I have to go?” Clint probably rolled his eyes again behind that door, “yes you have you can shag you husband later.”

They heard him walk away and Thor sighed getting up and looking at his husband, “you better be naked and prepared when I come back.”

Loki gave him a sweet smile and a mock salute, “as you wish.” With another growl Thor walked out of the door.

The younger man got up and put their clothes into the wardrobe before taking a throughout shower and placing himself on the nice fluffy bed eating the chocolate on his and Thor’s pillow.

~*~

Thor walked up to Tony’s room and knocked waiting only for a moment before Natasha let him in. It was a nice big suite since Tony never settled for cheap or little and it held a nice assortment of chairs and couches in the living room.

“Hey guys, where is Tony?”

Clint turned on the TV which he had connected to his laptop and pointed at a door, “he is taking a nap, now come and sit down the boss is waiting.”

Thor walked over and sat down in an armchair while Natasha took the spot next to Clint. Steve was sitting in another armchair.

Suddenly a dark skinned man with an eyepatch appeared on the TV glaring at them but in terms of the boss it was just his normal facial expression. Still they all sat up a little straighter.

“Now that you are finally all present let’s begin with this meeting, you didn’t come here for fun after all.”

“Of course not,” Steve replied dutifully and the others almost groaned at that, even Natasha rolled her eyes at mister perfect.

~*~

Loki was reading a book as he heard Thor walk up to their room and he quickly threw it to the floor getting into position. He had already prepared himself and so he stood placing one hand on his hip while wearing only a cocky grin.

Thor walked into the bedroom pausing for a moment as he spotted his husband but quickly closed the door as he remembered to move his limbs. It would be awkward if someone happened to walk past and seeing the naked man.

“Hello dear husband,” Loki greeted in a husky voice and Thor had to swallow hard as he already felt his pants tighten. It was rather obvious and made Loki smirk.

“I see you waited for me, good,” Thor said slowly walking closer noting the toys on the nightstand. He reached out and gently grabbed Loki’s chin, holding it while examining him with hungry eyes.

Loki smirked, “of course I did but I was not good at all.”

Those words sent a shiver down Thor’s spine and his cock was at complete attention. Taking a deep breath trying to keep himself from grabbing and throwing his husband on the bed he smiled.

“Oh and what did you do that you think that?”

The day Thor had met Loki he knew that this man would most likely be his doom and up until now Loki had done everything to prove him right, as for right now he just turned around and put his hands on the bed presenting his ass to him.

“I touched myself.”

Thor’s mouth went dry as he saw the lube still glistering between the cheeks and black plug that made such a nice contrast to the pale skin. Someone in heaven or hell must have designed this man especially for him.

“Gods- I mean you naughty little shit.”

Loki looked at him over his shoulder, “did you just really call me a little shit?” Thor ignored him and instead pushed him on the bed, “I will teach you how to behave. Your body is mine.”

His husband chuckled and turned on his back, his own cock was completely hard too now, “I highly doubt that.” With a growl Thor grabbed the cuffs they had purchased shortly after their wedding.

They were made out of dark red leather and were connected by a short silver chain that was surprisingly sturdy. The insides were soft and didn’t leave marks on Loki’s skin even if Thor decided to tighten them especially tight.

Of course those were not the only pair they owned but it was Thor’s favourite since it was his colour and they had matching pair of ankle cuffs and a collar with a silly heart shaped lock on the front.

Thor pushed Loki down and fastened the cuffs around his wrists and around one bar of the headboard. It looked so nice he was almost allured to snap a picture of the scene but he didn’t have the patience to do so.

“Turn on your stomach and put that sweet little ass up.”

Loki shivered and once Thor got off the bed he complied. Thor grinned and picked up the whip from the nightstand weighting it in his hand as if he needed to think about his next step.

The whip was an expensive piece Loki had owned long before he met Thor, it was his favourite and he took good care of it. The handle was covered in carefully woven leather straps and the straps on the front were soft but thin. An expert, like Thor, would know how to handle such a tool and make it quite painful if wanted.

Loki, even though he knew it was an act, almost groaned in frustration, “Thor.” The first hit caught him off guard and Loki inhaled sharply, “you speak only if I allow it and right now I want you to be quiet and take your punishment like a big boy.”

The younger almost let out a needy whine but managed to hold back. He was so terribly aroused and Thor hadn’t even properly touched him yet.

Said man grinned down at him, still fully dressed and his arousal clear as the sun in the sky, “oh how delicious you look, handed to me on a silver platter.”

Loki pulled at his restrains and Thor laughed, “oh you are not getting away dearest, you only get what I so graciously offer to you.”

The dark haired man opened his mouth to talk but the hit he received cut him off before he could spit out the first word. Instead, a yelp escaped him.

Thor made a displeased sound, “didn’t I tell you to stay quiet?” Loki licked his lips and looked up to him, “you did but who said I’d care?”

The grin that spread on their faces told each other exactly what they wanted and so Thor leaned down his nose almost touching Loki’s. Oh yes both of them were getting their fill tonight.

“Do I need to gag you?”

Loki smirked, “you want everyone to hear?”

With another growl Thor grabbed the scarf from the nightstand and made a knot into it placing it between Loki’s teeth and tying it behind his head carefully to not pull on his hair.

“Is this alright?”

Loki gave him the thumbs up and Thor picked up the whip again, it was time to play, “now dear shall I remind you who is in charge here?”

He could hear Loki snort and he used the opportunity to slap his butt. The force was enough to slightly redden the skin for a moment but not enough to actually hurt or leave marks, but they were just getting started.

“You laugh now, but before this day is over you will beg me to stop,” Thor growled hitting him again this time the redness stayed a little longer than before.

Thor heard the muffled moan coming from his husband and went to stand behind him so he couldn’t see his grin. The blonde opened his mouth to taunt him a little more but decided against it.

Instead he delivered two quick hits on his butt trying to avoid the areas he already hit.

Thor played with the thought of releasing his cock from his confinement but he didn’t want to destroy the illusion of power he was holding up.

Loki may not look like it but he was pretty strong, not as much as Thor, but he could put up a real challenge if he wanted to and he was a sneaky bastard.

More than once he had managed to get out of his bounds when Thor had been too impatient or sloppy in securing him. Sometimes he was more like a snake than a man.

This time however Thor was quite certain that Loki had no interest in escaping him. Licking his lips he delivered another slap that made Loki yelp into this gag.

The looks of his ass moving and the plug inside made Thor want just to pull it out and fuck his husband silly but he knew his patience would be rewarded in the end.

Thor began to hit harder and Loki responded by arching his back and moaning into the gag. Gladly they had agreed on that because otherwise the whole hotel knew what they were doing.

Since it was Clint who slept on the room next door and Natasha on the one on the other side it was most likely they knew but already fled the floor so they would be alright.

Thor delivered an especially hard hit and watched as a beautifully red stripe appeared on the smooth skin. With an evil grin he ran his thumb over it.

Loki hissed and turned his head to look at him over his shoulder meeting his gaze. Thor looked him straight into the eyes and scratched over it.

Loki’s eyes widened before he squeezed them shut and made a sound that almost made Thor spill in his pants. It had been Loki’s idea to go away from traditional vanilla sex soon after their first sexual encounter and while Thor had mostly been with women till then he hadn’t been opposed to that idea.

He was by no means a violent guy and would never mistreat a partner so they had talked long and throughout about rules and boundaries before the first time Thor had tied up Loki. Their relationship and sex life was based solemnly on trust and neither of them wanted to ruin what they had.

At first it had been a little weird for Thor to follow Loki’s instructions during sex but soon enough he had gotten the hang of it and was able to calculate his possibilities without asking too much. Loki had praised him more than once on his judgement and so they had tried out thing after thing as they fell deeper and deeper for each other.

The session now was just a mild version of what they could get up to if they wanted but it was not less good that way.

Loki moaned as Thor used the handle of the whip to push against the plug moving it around so it would tease him even more.

“Be honest if you could talk you would beg for my cock right? Maybe I would even give it to you.”

Loki let out a sound and Thor slowly unzipped his trousers pulling out his cock, he was so close to lose it. He quickly moved around the bed so Loki could see him.

“Maybe I should just finish myself off and leave you like this until I am in the mood again,” the blonde said with a grin. Loki looked at him with a dry expression and rolled his eyes but soon enough he let out a whine putting a pleading look into his eyes.

“Oh Loki somehow I got the feeling that you don’t take me seriously anymore. That is really sad.”

Loki’s eyes widened as Thor grabbed the base of his member and slowly began to jerk himself off. Thor of course had no intention to leave his husband unsatisfied but Loki liked to be played with in one way or another.

The black haired man began to wiggle and talk into his gag but of course none of his words made it to Thor, at least not in an understandable way. The blond man tilted his head, “oh I am so sorry but I cannot understand you.” He continued stroking himself and he could see how frustrated Loki was becoming, it was so fun to watch.

Thor let out a sigh and walked around the bed kneeling behind his husband, “you know I changed my mind,” he said pulling out the plug, “but don’t expect me to make sure you get off.”

With that he pushed inside grunting. Thor would never get used to this feeling, he loved his husband and every inch of his body and while they were married now for five years he was certain that he would never tire of this.

They both moaned as Thor thrusted into him not bothering to go slowly this time since Loki had been wearing the plug. It felt heavenly and he was sure if someone was standing outside their door he or she would hear the slapping of skin against skin.

“Loki fuck I can’t much longer,” Thor said through gritted teeth and moaned loudly as he pushed deep inside his husband. Thor could hear Loki moan his name, or at least he thought it was his name, into the gag as he spilled into him.

Quickly he reached under his husband and with a few strokes Loki came into his hand. He had made the mistake once letting Loki soil the sheets after a scene and in the end he had to sleep on the soiled side after he had refused to change the sheets.

Panting for air Thor first untied the scarf so Loki could breathe properly, “are you alright dear?” The younger nodded but Thor noticed how his legs shook so he carefully slipped out of him so he could lie down comfortably.

Loki lay down a smile, “for a moment I really thought you would leave me hanging.”

Thor got off the bed and went into the bathroom to wash his hands and get a washcloth to clean his husband up. He also filled a glass with water from the tab and put it on the nightstand.

Quickly he cleaned Loki up and untied him, “maybe I should do that when we are back home, I will fuck you in the morning and leave you tied up until I come back in the evening.” Loki laughed but he didn’t seem too appalled by that thought.

He slowly reached for the glass and took a sip from the water before snuggling up to his husband who wrapped his arms around him, “we will see but I have to admit it has its appeal.” Thor chuckled and kissed his neck while rubbing the slightly sore ass of his husband.

The younger sighed and closed his eyes, “do you mind if I take a nap until dinner?” Thor kissed his neck again, “no go ahead and relax a little, I will wake you up in time.” Loki mumbled something but he was already too far gone to form words that actually made sense.

~*~

Thor woke his husband only two hours later and they got ready for dinner. Tony wanted to go to some fancy restaurant and so they each put on a suit and while it looked more than natural on Loki, Thor seemed uncomfortable.

Normally Thor only wore a pair of black dress pants and a white button down shirt but a full suit was just not his style. They waited in front of Tony’s room and the genius and Clint walked out together.

“Where are Natasha and Steve?” Loki asked looking around for the two missing bodyguards. Tony shrugged, “they wanted the evening for themselves and I think Thor and Clint are enough to look out for us.”

Loki chuckled, “us?” Tony grinned and hooked his arm onto Loki’s guiding him to the elevator, “yeah I always wanted to take you on a date but Thor always told me that it would be a bad idea.” The black haired man smirked at his husband over his shoulder, “oh did he?”

The two men grinned at the two blondes and both men knew that this would be one long evening.

The ride to the restaurant was quick enough but it was still granting on their nerves that Loki and Tony sat on the backseats giggling like girls that were taken to homecoming. Clint, who drove the car, shot Thor a glare; as if this would prove that it was a bad idea to bring Loki along. Thor just shrugged.

The dinner was surprisingly uneventful and both bodyguards were grateful for that. Tony talked mostly with Loki about his books but gladly avoided asking about his current writing. It was easy and they both enjoyed it, tough Tony tried to convince the younger man to write a book about him.

Loki of course turned him down, he may be a writer for romantic novels but writing about the real Tony Stark would be pure porn and he would not do that, yet. Tony payed the bill in the end and they drove back to the hotel where they departed until morning.

Clint stayed with Tony since he was on protection duty for the night. Probably one more reason why he disliked Loki, Tony had ordered Thor to spend time with his husband instead of watching over him so Clint was forced to take Thor’s place.

The night was quiet and although they were all a little bit jetlagged they managed to get up at eight am and eat breakfast. Loki smiled as he emptied his cup of tea, “once I’m finished I will go change and then head out. What will you do today?”

Thor bit into his sandwich and shrugged, “I am not sure I haven’t asked Tony what he has planned for today, or more like what Pepper has planned for him today.” Loki chuckled and put his cup down, “alright if you want to meet up for lunch, call me else we see each other at dinner, stay safe.”

They kissed and Thor slapped his butt just to earn a hiss from Loki and blush from Steve. Why can’t this guy stop acting like a virgin?

~*~

Loki walked into his room and readied his backpack to go out and see the city. They planned to stay in Germany for about a week and the first few days were really exciting for Loki.

At first he had some trouble finding his way and dealing with some weird habits of the locals but soon he realized that most of them were really friendly and ready to help him whenever he needed assistance. The city was large and the houses were older than anything he had ever seen in the US.

He took pictures of almost everything and ate more weird, but tasty, food than he ever thought possible before his enthusiasm died down a little.

Exploring the city was fun but sometimes he wished that Thor could spend some time with him. Still he promised to not complain so he didn’t mention it to his husband and instead bought him an embarrassing, I love Germany, T-shirt and he would make him wear it.

On the fourth day Loki readied his backpack as usual while figuring out what he was going to do today. He settled for the museum he had not yet visited and left the room walking into the elevator.

Deep in thought Loki exited the elevator not noticing the two men in black suits that passed him. Instead he stopped in front of the reception checking his pockets once again before leaving. With a sigh he put his backpack down, “come on, where did I put it?”

Loki checked his pockets again and let out an annoyed sound, he had left his phone in his room. Rolling his eyes on his own stupidity he turned around and went back to call the elevator, he was not going without his phone. Thor would kill him if he found out.

The elevator did take its time but as soon as the door opened Loki got inside and up to his floor pulling the key card out of his pocket. Mumbling something about being stupid he walked up to his room and opened the door walking in without delay.

“The fuck?”

Inside the hotel room two men stood. Both of them were dressed in expensive black suits and while one of them was even broader than Thor making him look like a bull, the other was thin and looked like a weasel.

They turned to look at Loki and the weasel sneered, “it’s his husband, grab him.”

Everything suddenly seemed to go in slow motion. Loki’s eyes darted around the room taking the opened closet with the pulled out clothes and open drawers in while Bull lunged at him.

With a blink of his eyes reality seemed slowly gain speed again as he dully remembered what Thor taught him. Loki sidestepped the man and kicked his chin slow him down long enough to get through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it   
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think


	3. An unexpected journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for Satansyn for looking over it

With one attacker currently slowed down Loki made his jump for the door grabbing the handle to pull it open.

The weasel seemed to have different plans though as he pulled something out of his pocket and throwing it at the young man. Loki let out a yelp as the knife hit the doorframe right next to his head.

The bull took that opportunity to wrap an arm around him clamping Loki’s mouth with his big hand shut. Loki struggled and screamed into the hand and to his surprise the man let go grabbing his throat instead.

Out of the corner he could see Weasel walking up to them another knife in his hand that glistered dangerously in the sunlight. If he had air for it Loki would have whimpered but the bull effectively cut off his air supply.

“Secure him I have the feeling this is a slippery one.”

Loki closed his eyes desperately gasping for air but he was still denied. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted that something was wrapped around his wrists but he must have blacked out for a moment because when he opened his eyes again he sat on the bed his hands tied to the headboard with zip ties.

They had used the same scarf as Thor to gag him and Loki didn’t like that the least. Once he had enough air to think straight again he glared at his attackers. Bull chuckled and Weasel sneered again pointing the knife at his face, “he is so beautiful, why is he so beautiful? Men are not supposed to look like that.”

His partner rolled his eyes, “calm down man if he gives us trouble you may take a little skin off but not yet.” Loki swallowed and winced now noticing that his throat hurt like hell.

The weasel noticed and grinned, “oh you have a deal, now let us ask him a few questions.” Loki nervously looked from one to another wishing they would not stand so close to him. Thor had shown him how to free himself from zip ties but they would just tie him up again once he was free.

The Bull crossed his arm in front of his chest trying to look especially intimidating, it worked very well, “alright boy toy.” Loki raised an eyebrow at that but the man just continued.

“We know Thor has the USB drive, give it to us and we will not hurt you more than necessary.”

Loki knitted his eyebrows together. An USB drive? Why would anyone break into someone’s room for that? His confusion was clearly shown on his face as the two men exchanged a look.

Bull seemed surprised but Weasel seemed to be unconvinced, “he knows I am sure, I watched them, they are really close.” Bull rolled his eyes, “of course they are close, they are married.” What Loki surprised most about his situation was that the big guy seemed to be the smarter one of the two.

The shorter man snarled again grabbing a fistful of Loki’s hair and pulling his head back. With horror he felt the cool blade scrape over his exposed throat.

“You know where he put it; your husband surely doesn’t keep secrets from you, does he?”

Loki closed his eyes letting out a whimper, as if being held by strangers wasn’t terrifying enough he was now threated to get his throat cut, gods he should have just left the phone. Bull huffed, “I think he does, it doesn’t seem like he knows us or why we are here and damn put that knife away.”

Loki let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as the blade left his skin and he even dared to open his eyes again. Bull studied him with a critical look, “we will take him, the boss will know what to do. Call the car we need to get him out without drawing attention to ourselves.”

Weasel grinned and pulled out his phone walking up to the door and peeking outside, Loki went pale. Frantically he began to pull on his restrains forgetting everything Thor had drilled into his head. Gods back then he had laughed at him for doing so.

Bull grabbed his wrists a dark look in his eyes, “stop that, the boss doesn’t like to be presented damaged goods.” Loki leaned back letting out a whimper, he didn’t like that, he didn’t like that the least.

~*~

Thor yawned as he kept staring at the monitor, “three hours and nothing happens, I want to go home.” Steve gave him a chastising look, “Thor please this is an important mission and we cannot slack off, not one moment-.”

“It is boring,” the other cut him off and threw his hands in the air, “we have been watching this store the entire time and Natasha doesn’t seem to get anything useful, honestly I think Fury just got false information.”

Steve sighed and pulled out his phone, “alright if you are so bored I will call Clint and you can switch Tony duty with him. Would that be better?” Thor honestly didn’t know.

Tony was only a façade they used for safety but the billionaire did need a bodyguard for appearance also, so when Tony had to get out into the public one or two of them actually had to go with him. If he stayed at the hotel it was less of a problem but right now he had an important meeting with a supplier for his company and Clint was sitting through it with him.

So in the end both of them were in an unpleasant situation. Thor sighed and focused on the monitor showing the front of the shop where Natasha was currently playing poker with some Russians in the back, “sorry Steve it is just frustrating you know, two days ago we made such progress and-.”

This time he was cut off by the former soldier, “progress? Thor you nearly got caught, dammit you lost your mask and you call that progress?” The big man blushed, “I didn’t lose it, just a part of my face got uncovered, surely no one saw.”

Steve scoffed and shook his head, “you got reckless that’s it you know that’s why I was against bringing Loki, he is distracting you.” Thor growled, “Steve I assure you Loki is not distracting me, hell he is not even here, how could he distract me?”

The man opened his mouth but Thor’s phone rang and both looked on the display, it was Clint. Thor picked it up and put him on speaker, “you are on speaker Clint, what is up?”

They could hear the archer swallow before he spoke, “Thor, there was trouble at the hotel, I…your room got trashed.” Thor and Steve exchanged a look, both men knew that this was not the only reason Clint called.

“And…well don’t flip but…Loki, they took him.”

Thor didn’t flip, but the table did.

~*~

Loki hated himself. He hated his weakness and the fact that he let himself be taken. Of course it was not his fault and it was way healthier for him not to struggle but he didn’t see it this way. Back in the hotel the Bull had untied him from the bed and removed the gag but one little squeeze on his neck had reminded him that screaming wouldn’t end well for him.

They had led him outside Weasel taking the lead while Bull had one hand around Loki’s waist. It would have looked like they were lovers but the knife hidden from sight was telling the truth. Loki had not dared to do anything not even draw in too much breath he had been too scared to even call for help.

Now he as kneeling down in the foot room of the car while Weasel drove and Bull sitting completely relaxed in the back seat pointing a gun at the kneeling man to his feet. Loki shook desperately trying to come up with a way to get out of this situation but he was unable to think of something that would not end in him getting shot.

Bull looked out of the window, “you can sit up.” He put the gun into the holster that was hidden in his suit and Loki climbed into the empty seat. His captor watched him, his face completely indifferent, “buckle up, the German cops are a real pain in the ass about that.”

Loki quickly complied and swallowed down his fear, “w-where are we going?” The Bull studied him, “to see the boss, he will want a talk with you.” The young man looked down on his hands, they hadn’t bothered tying him up again and he was partly grateful and partly pissed at that.

It was nice since his wrists were a little sore and he had cut the skin open with the zip tie. It was not enough to make him bleed but enough so it would sting.

On the other hand he was pissed about it, too since it told him that they didn’t take him serious enough to restrain him. Apparently he just didn’t pose enough of a threat.

Loki glared at the man, “I don’t even know what all the fuss is about.” This time Weasel cut in, “I still don’t believe him, he just playing dumb I tell you. The boss will see right through him.” Loki hissed at him, “I am not lying you little freak, I am a writer and my husband is a bodyguard. I neither know why you were breaking into our room nor why you are searching for some stupid USB!”

The Bull watched him, his eyes completely devoid of emotions, “we will see. Now keep quiet, both of you.” Weasel mumbled something but concentrated on driving again while Loki sighed and looked out of the window.

Biting his lip Loki tried to focus on the street, trying to read and remember the signs they passed. He honestly never thought he would ever be so scared in his whole life but even worse was the feeling that he let Thor down. His husband had spent many hours to teach him how to defend himself and still he had been captured.

A tear appeared in the corner of his eye and he angrily wiped it away. This was no time to be weak; Thor would be ashamed of him.

“You know we will not harm you,” the voice made Loki flinch and he turned around to look at the big man. He couldn’t keep the scoff from escaping him, “yeah as long as I am useful or don’t cause too much trouble, right?”

Loki shook his head, his hair already a mess and now dancing around his face, “as soon as you are finished with me you will dispose of me. I did enough research to know the procedure.” Bull shifted in his seat, spreading his legs to sit more comfortably, “what books did you write?”

A little surprised Loki blinked at the man, “ah I mostly write women’s novels but once in a while I throw in a thriller or a detective story but they take a lot of time and research so I don’t do them often.” Bull smiled, “women’s novels, I guess you mean cheap romances with that?”

Loki blushed, he didn’t expect to have that conversation with his kidnapper, “uh yes mostly.” Bull chuckled and pulled out his phone, Loki could see that it was a very expensive piece and it looked like the man took good care of it.

“Oh well the boss will love that, he reads those often, he probably has a few of yours if they are any good.”

Loki glared at him, if they are any good? His books were nowhere near J.R.R. Tolkien but he was good and he knew it. Bull smiled at his phone, “maybe he will even ask you to sign a few copies for him.” Loki shook his head looking out of the window again, “yeah if I am lucky my kidnapper is a fan, gods I just hope this doesn’t end like misery.”

The man glanced at him, “oh don’t worry the boss despises violence, most of the time at least.” Loki didn’t felt reassured by that one bit.

~*~

Thor looked at the chaos and clenched his fists tight enough that his nails dug into his flesh. Everything was a mess, his room as well as his life. This was what he had always feared the most, “do we know who took him?”

Clint licked his lips, running a hand through his short hair, as he stood in the doorway shifting uncomfortably, “ah I am not sure you have to look at the security footage, maybe you recognize them. Those bastards were smart, they always turned away from the cameras and there are not many to begin with in this hotel.”

Thor nodded walking up to the bed and picking up the scarf. The fabric was wet around the middle and it made him want to rip those bastards apart. Together with the discarded zip ties he could almost see what happened while he was away.

Loki had come back sooner than anticipated and surprised his kidnappers who then, gagged him with his own damn scarf and tied him up. Thor growled in frustration, he shouldn’t have brought him. It was a mistake and the other had tried to tell him.

Clint sighed, “listen Thor we need to gather evidence, go and look at the footage and try to calm down, we will find him.” Thor let go of the scarf and turned to his friend, “we both know that Fury puts the mission always first, he will not understand.”

With that the broad man walked out of his room and up to Tony’s suite. He knocked, a little too forceful but Tony opened anyway a concerned expression on his face, “Thor, know something new?”

The blonde shook his head as he entered and Tony cursed as he stepped aside to let the bigger man in. Thor knew that Tony was as worried about Loki as he was.

With a huff he sat down on the couch and looked at the laptop, “I will find those bastards Tony.” The billionaire sat down next to him, “of course you will big guy and I am sure Loki is alright.”

Thor looked at him, “I hope so. I taught him to fight, you know.” Tony raised an eyebrow, “really, well then he might do something stupid.” Despise the situation Thor chuckled at that, “yeah he might.”

The next hour the two spend watching the video from beginning to end, again and again. The faces of the guys were hard to catch and there was nothing special about them at all. One was big the other thin, that was what was about it.

“Ugh maybe we are doing this all wrong.”

Thor looked at Tony who held a glass full of whiskey in his hand; he poured another and offered it to Thor. He took it and almost immediately downed it. Tony made an impressed face.

“What do you mean?”

Tony let the ice cubes in his glass slide from one side to the other as he let his mind wander, “well maybe we just need to find out who you pissed of enough so they would kidnap your husband.”

Thor rubbed his temples trying to think if he maybe screwed up worse than he thought. Maybe Steve had been right, maybe he had been too careless. Tony went on, “I mean those guys obviously searched for something so maybe…”

He trailed off and Thor jumped to his feet, “oh no.”

~*~

Loki felt like crying as he was bought to the small private airport. Once he realized that they might get him out of this country he felt his fear returning and for a moment he thought about running, but there was nowhere he could hide or escape to so it would be futile anyway.

Bull had a firm grip on his upper arm as he led him towards the small plane that almost looked like Tony’s. He was pushed up the stairs and as he entered a weird sweet smell greeted him. Loki wrinkled his nose but he had no time to ask as he was pushed again.

“Oh who is that?”

Loki stumbled from the push but managed to grab the back of a seat and get steady again as he spotted the man who just spoke. He was an old-timer, probably in his fifties with grey hair and well-toned skin.

The man was definitely not ugly, but his attire was rather weird. He wore a blue button down shirt and red pants that were so bright it almost hurt to look at. On five of his ten fingers, golden rings gleamed and a pair of expensive Armani sunglasses rested on his head.

Loki knew that they were expensive, Tony wore the same.

The man blinked at Loki, raising an eyebrow before leaning forward to take a closer look. Suddenly he waved his hand clicking his fingers, “too far away, closer, bring us closer dear.” Bull immediately complied putting a hand on Loki’s shoulder to push him into the seat opposite of that weird man.

“Oh, oh yes lovely, is it my birthday? Did-did I forget again?”

Loki couldn’t stop staring at him.

“No boss, this is Loki Odinson,” Bull stated and his boss let out a sound of surprise. He raised his eyebrows so high his sunglasses slipped from his head and fell on his nose. Loki actually flinched at that but the man just pushed the glasses up again, “ah how rude.”

He clapped his hands making Loki flinch once again but his…host just waved his hand, “drinks now I-I cannot leave my guest here dry, bring out the good stuff.” Weasel glared at Loki as he brought a tray with two glasses to the table and Loki frowned as he saw that those were cocktails.

“Oh yes I like those, they are, they are my absolute favourite,” the weird man exclaimed as he picked up his glass. Loki, not knowing what else he could do, picked up the other. His host smiled, “well Loki, I can call you Loki right?” Not that he gave him any time to interject.

“I am, the Grandmaster and I welcome you on board of this ship, cheers.”

With that the man took a large sip from his drink while Loki was unable to process this whole situation. Maybe he should just faint, yeah this sounded like a good idea. The older man seemed to read his mind, “ah stay with me there lovely, take a sip it will help you, come on it is not poisoned, I swear on my mother’s grave.”

Behind his seat he heard Weasel whisper, “isn’t his mother still alive?”

Loki swallowed and looked down into his glass. The liquid was bright blue and a cherry was swirling around in it. It smelled really strong and he didn’t know if he could stomach alcohol so early and after what just happened so he slowly set the glass down on the table that separated them.

“I-I am sorry…Grandmaster but I don’t think alcohol would do me well now.”

The man tilted his head catching his sunglasses as they were propelled of his head without looking, “oh really? Well I-I do love the accent, so ah, so eloquent but seriously you have to take a sip. Trust me it will do you good.”

At that Loki scoffed, “trust you? Your men just kidnapped me and Mr Weasel over there wanted to skin my face, do you think I am stupid?” The Grandmaster still smiled as he spun the remaining liquid around in his glass, “drink.”

The word was ice cold and it did make Loki shiver, he knew that man was probably dangerous but now he felt it, he felt the threat he posed. Swallowing his fear he picked up the glass again and sighed before taking a small sip.

At first it was sweet then it burned a little and under different circumstances Loki might have actually liked it, but right now he was just feeling sick. The Grandmaster watched him closely taking the last sip from his glass before putting it down, “well come on you can do better can you?”

Loki sighed and took another sip but put the glass down immediately after, “what do you want from me?” The older man raised his eyebrows in surprise and put the glasses down on the polished wood, “right now? I want you to relax sweetie, you are not in danger, I promise you that.”

Loki sighed again slowly noticing how his insides began to feel warm and a slightly dizzy feeling took over his mind, “ah what did you give me? You-you said you wouldn’t poison me.”

The Grandmaster chuckled and with a wave of his hand another drink appeared in front of him, “and I didn’t, why would I anyway? We are here to talk are we not?” He took a large sip and Loki watched with growing horror at the strange sensations, “you drugged me?”

The older man shrugged and smiled pleasantly, “well yes, obviously. I need you to be absolutely honest with me dear. I don’t like being lied to.”

Loki swallowed and gripped the armrests of his seat tightly, “you are crazy, aren’t you?” The Grandmaster just smiled and took another sip from his drink, “maybe, but now let’s talk sugar. Where did you’re ah…husband? Hide the USB?”

Loki blinked and tried to keep his mouth shut but he was unable to control it, “I don’t know, I don’t know what USB you are talking about.”

The man raised an eyebrow crossing his legs and resting his chin on his hand, “do you now huh, well tell me something else, do you know who your husband is?”

Loki frowned at that question and he wouldn’t have needed a truth serum to answer it, “he is Thor Odinson he works for Tony Stark as a personal bodyguard. He is my husband of five years and he doesn’t keep secrets from me.”

The Grandmaster sighed and looked at Bull and Weasel, “are you two stupid or just…idiots? Why did you bring him to me if he doesn’t even know about his husband?” Weasel glared at Loki, “I was sure he was lying, I mean they are married.”

Bull shrugged, “I thought you could use him as bait for the Odinson.” The Grandmaster hummed, “I see, well,” he clapped his hands again and again Loki flinched. The sound sounded unnaturally loud in his ears.

The Grandmaster noticed and smiled, “he might be of use after all, tell the pilot to take off I want to show my brother that I am working on our current problem.”

Loki’s eyes went wide at that, “wait you-you cannot take me with you! Please I don’t know anything, just let me go.” It sounded pathetic in his ears and he hated himself for it. The Grandmaster smiled at him in a way that sent shivers down his spine, “I can and I will dear.”

With dread he watched the Grandmaster order another drink while his two henchmen disappeared from his field of vision. Soon after the plane began to move, “w-where are we going?”

His captor smiled taking the drink from Weasel, “to my super-secret evil lair.” He chuckled and sipped his drink, “don’t worry you will like it you surely will, I mean it is great. Do you like watching cage fights?”

Loki suddenly felt exhausted as the plane began to vibrate and rumble, “I-I never watched one so I don’t know.” Dimly he was aware that the man leaned forward fixing his belt for the start. His face was way too close to him for comfort and if he could, Loki would have leaned back.

The Grandmaster smiled and Loki swallowed seeing as he was devoured by his hungry eyes. That man was dangerous in more than one way, and he liked none of them.

Slowly the Grandmaster lifted his hand and ran a long finger from his exposed collarbone over his throat up to his chin. He made a face as he touched the finger shaped bruises around Loki’s neck, “oh how I hate it when I get damaged toys.”

These were the last words Loki heard, before he drifted off into an exhausted drug induced sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, your predictions everything  
> Thanks for reading


	4. Super-secret evil lair

Thor stood his arms limp at his side, in front of the small coffee table. Everyone including Tony was sitting around and staring at the small USB drive that lay on the surface.

“I have to agree with Steve,” Natasha said with a sigh, “you really screwed up Thor, big time.”

Thor sighed and nodded, “Yeah I guess you are right about that.”

Tony chuckled, “You guess?”

“Excuse me but why is he here?” Clint asked pointing at their pretend employer.

Tony tilted his head looking over the rim of his expensive glasses, “I am here because, a) this is my room and b) because Loki is my friend and unlike you guys I actually care for him.”

Steve had the decency to look a little guilty while Clint just rolled his eyes, “I told you guys something like this would happen so yeah sue me.”

Thor groaned and shook his head, “Enough of that we need to find out if it is really the Grandmaster who took Loki.”

The genius giggled, “There is actually a guy named Grandmaster?”

Steve got up and went to type something on his laptop.

The picture that appeared on the TV was a few years old but it would suffice,

“Well his real name is En Dwi Gast or it is since he choose to change it into it and by the way destroyed all previous records of his identity.” Thor took a seat and looked at Tony, “That man is dangerous, we have been trying for years to get close to him but in vain, he is one slippery bastard. Three days ago we managed to get into a club he owned and while the club was not really interesting it was what was beneath it.”

The genius listened closely and nodded along. Thor continued, “It was a drug lab and gladly not a small one. Steve and I went in but there was trouble of course.”

“Of course,” the genius echoed.

“We got attacked by five heavily armed men, we took care of them and while I thought I was finished with my two opponents, I went to search the office,” Thor took a deep breath before he continued, “I found some rather interesting files on the computer and copied them on this drive. However one guy managed to sneak up on me and ripped at my mask.”

Tony inhaled, Clint pinched the bridge of his nose and Natasha sighed, “He didn’t get it off but half of my face was revealed and I had to kill him. I pocketed the USB and I kind of forgot about it.”

At the last part he looked kind of sheepish and it earned him an eye roll from Natasha, the others also didn’t look convinced. Thor shook his head, “Alright I admit I wasn’t at my best and I may have gotten a little distracted once I was back at the hotel.”

Steve sighed and shook his head, “we need to find out what is in those files and after that we need to plan our next step. We cannot just abandon Loki you know what the Grandmaster is capable of we need to be quick or this won’t end well for Loki.”

Tony looked form Thor to Steve, “What, what is he capable of?” Thor grimaced and Steve sighed, “Tony honestly it is better if you don’t know; now we need to take a look on that USB.” The genius snatched it from the table.

“I can do that, you know that there is no program that I cannot get into.”

Clint sighed, “Let him do it, I think everybody can get into a simple USB drive but if he wants to be useful let him.” Tony glared at the archer but instead of a retort he simply stood and walked into his bedroom to get his laptop.

~*~

Loki woke groggy and with a pounding headache. To his surprise he was lying on a couch and wasn’t still in the seat he last remembered to be. He lifted his head from the pillow he was resting on and took a look around.

Apparently he was still in the plane but they were not moving and it was rather quiet around him. With a groan he sat up shaking the dizziness off.

Once his feet were on the floor he felt immediately better and after he rubbed his eyes his vision also cleared. Where in hell was he? Maybe, if he was lucky, they just abandoned the plane and him somewhere and he could find his way back to Thor. He hoped so at least.

The young man turned around in his seat not yet trusting his feet to hold him up if he chose to stand. The window behind him showed another airport just as small as the last he had been on but the signs showed that they were not in German anymore.

This time it was Spanish? He frowned but before he could think deeper about this his eyes got caught by some reflected sunlight. It was the Grandmaster who stood outside talking to three other men Loki didn’t know and the light got caught in his golden rings.

Loki swallowed and flinched as the Grandmaster turned his head to look at him. The grin on his face was more than just a little unsettling and Loki slowly turned around to stand up. His legs were a little shaky but he managed to stand and so he stumbled towards the bathroom to wash his face.

Once the cold water hit his face he felt instantly better. His mind cleared and the slight sickness that had remained vanished completely. A little relieved he exited the bathroom looking around the small plane. It of course didn’t look different but he also didn’t spot anything useful.

Sadly the Grandmaster didn’t seem to be one of the careless kind and didn’t forget his phone or a gun on the table. Loki made a face and walked up to the kitchen area picking up an apple since his stomach was growling.

He just wondered how much time had passed as he heard voices coming from outside. His captors hadn’t bothered to lock the door and so he could clearly hear them talking outside.

“Have you contacted them yet?”

“The message is sent Sir, but we are unaware if they have received it yet.”

“Ah well they will answer soon I am sure, well ah get lost I want to talk to my guest.”

Loki heard someone walking up the steps to the plane and he quickly took his seat on the couch again.

The Grandmaster entered the plane still looking as ridiculous as he had before Loki was knocked out. The older man spotted him and smiled, “Well good morning sunshine, although ah it is probably lunchtime. Whatever, how do you feel?”

Loki forced a smile, “Ah alright I guess, hungry though.” His kidnapping host blinked before he gasped for air dramatically, “Oh my god I am so sorry. Topaz dear, To-Topaz?”

Loki watched slightly confused as he walked back to the stairs still calling that name. Then he waved and stepped back inside, “Topaz will bring us some food sadly someone forgot to bribe the right people and our start is a little bit delayed.”

The Grandmaster waved at Loki and they took their seats at the table again. It was weird sitting in the chair where he passed out only hours ago.

“Well I have to say you really can’t hold your liquor, that is concerning,” the Grandmaster said studying his guest with an intense stare. Loki shrugged, “I know, I never drink because I have zero tolerance and I have zero tolerance because I don’t drink.”

“That is a circle you cannot escape,” the older man stated with a sigh and they both looked at each other for a while. Loki swallowed and looked away, this man made him uncomfortable, on too many levels.

Finally the Grandmaster sighed and Loki noticed how giddy he suddenly appeared, “I-I do have to admit I ah I am a little embarrassed.” Loki bit his tongue as he wanted to ask if he was talking about his choice in clothing but instead he managed to just give him a questioning look.

“Well you are Loki Odinson and I didn’t realize just who exactly you are.”

Loki frowned in confusion, “I don’t understand Grandmaster.” The older man waved his hand, “Oh please call me En.” Now Loki was holding back his laughter, En? Seriously?

“Ah as you wish Grand- En.”

The man smiled brightly and grabbed something from the seat next to him and put it on the table, it was a book. More precisely it was one of Loki’s books.

A silent, “Oh,” escaped him as he read the title. It read, caught in your arms, and it was one of his sillier novels. The Grandmaster beamed at him, “Would you ah would you do me the honour and sign it for me?”

Loki almost let out a laugh but nodded, “S-sure I ah I am always happy to meet a fan.” He grabbed the edition and the Grandmaster immediately put a pen the table so he could sign the copy. Loki was an established writer but he rarely met fans and he was glad about it since most of his readers were elderly women.

“You-you want me to write something in particular?”

The Grandmaster wanted to answer but a short well-toned woman stepped into the plane holding bags with takeout food. It smelled heavenly. The woman glared at Loki and put the food down without a word and left. Loki blushed as his stomach growled loudly enough that the Grandmaster raised an eyebrow.

“Ah sorry?”

The older man laughed and opened the bags, “Nothing to be sorry about young man, please just write for, En from Loki, and I will me more than happy.” Loki quickly complied and pushed the book out of the way as he greedily grabbed some of the food.

At least he could me almost sure that he would not be drugged this time and so he dug in with more enthusiasm than a starved dog would if it was presented a bone.

~*~

It was easily enough for Tony to access the USB but there were a few encrypted files on it that weren’t that easy to read. He had sorted a lot of the stuff out but it had taken him hours to get through only a few of the encrypted files.

The other meanwhile had conference with Fury who was all but pleased with what had happened and that now even Tony was involved in all of this. In the end though he couldn’t do anything against it and so they were still in his room.

The agents around him talked in hushed voices and especially Natasha seemed determent to find out everything about the mask incident with Thor.

Clint and Steve talked about something Tony couldn’t understand and since he had to focus, he didn’t really care either.

Thor sighed, “I was sure that there were no cameras around but maybe I have been wrong I don’t know.” The woman nodded and sighed, “Well not like we can do anything about it now. Tony what do you have?”

The genius smiled and waved her over while Thor took out his phone as he received a message. Tony showed the agent some of the files, “Seems like recipes to me mostly and sales numbers but I am not through everything yet.”

Natasha nodded and opened her mouth to say something but Thor was faster, “Guys, I-I got an email…from the Grandmaster.” All eyes in the room focused on Thor who held out his phone. Tony raised an eyebrow, “For real?”

The blonde shrugged and began to read out loud, “Greetings Sparky. Why does he call me that? I the Grandmaster and currently I am enjoying the company of your lovely husband. If you want to see him well and in one piece you are to return the USB with all the data on it.”

Tony chuckled, “I bet my ass this guy is even gayer than Elton John.” Steve glared at him and Thor frowned before continuing, “You have two days to contact me until then goodbye.”

Natasha frowned, “How do we know that he has Loki and that this is truly from the Grandmaster?” Thor opened the attachment of the email and anger boiled up inside of him. Without a word he showed them the picture the Grandmaster had sent. It showed him giving a thumbs up next to a passed out and slightly drooling Loki.

Tony clenched his hands into fists as he stared at the picture, Loki had a similar one with Thor passed out and Tony giving him a kiss, his friend used to blackmail him with it on a regular basis.

“Thor,” Tony began, “you need to find and kill that bastard.” Thor smiled and put his phone away, “Oh don’t worry, I will.”

~*~

Loki would have never admitted it but he kind of liked the Grandmaster, in some ways at least. The man was somewhat interesting as he told Loki stories out of his youth and at some point the young man asked for paper and pen so he could take notes.

He was handed a blank notebook and a pen by his grumpy assistant and began to write everything down he thought useful. At some point the Grandmaster stopped his tale of how deceived some Russian spy to chuckle at him.

“Am I right to assume that you are going to use that for your books in the future?”

Loki blushed and looked a little sheepishly at his host, “well if you don’t mind, it is just…it is just as if you have lived a thousand lives. I am simply amazed.”

The older man laughed, “Yes I had quite the life but it is not over yet. There is more to come every day.” Loki nodded and looked at the pages he had covered in his neat and clean handwriting.

Even though he did most of his writing on his laptop nowadays he enjoyed scribbling on paper every once in a while. It helped him to memorize details.

“Now tell me something in return dear, I know, how did you meet your husband?”

Loki looked out of the window, they were still in the air and he still didn’t know where they were going or when they would arrive. Since he had nowhere to go he had no way to avoid all this anyway, “I met him while I still worked at a coffee shop. He walked in there like he owned the place and flirted with me.”

He let out a chuckle as he remembered; Thor had looked so young with his bright yellow hair and his beard. Of course he had looked differently back then too, his hair had been shorter.

“I served him his coffee and told him to go back to high school where his charms obviously had stayed behind.”

The Grandmaster laughed, “Oh I can just imaging you doing that. What happened next?” Loki smiled and took a sip from his water bottle, “My boss gave me my second warning for insulting a costumer and Thor left, looking like a hurt puppy.”

The older man smiled his eyes fixed on Loki’s lips, “Your second warning? So how did you two end up together?” Loki sighed and shrugged, “I lost my job the next day for getting angry at a girl who stood in line for almost twenty minutes only to not know what she wanted to drink.”

_Loki glared at his boss but he was way too prideful to actually beg for his job. With a huff he pulled his apron off and put it on the counter before walking out of the store._

_Honestly he didn’t know what to do next since he actually needed that money, at least until someone would publish one of his books. If he managed to get his writing career started he would surely get a rather steady income and be able to stay at home._

_At least that was what he told himself._

_Loki walked aimlessly around until he found himself in front of a Starbucks. Suddenly he felt the urge to buy one of those overpriced, insanely flavoured things they called coffee. With a sigh he walked in and stood in line for a while before he was finally able to order some ridiculous drink and when he got it he took one sip and shivered in disgust._

_“Yeah just as gross as I imagined,” he took another sip, “Ah perfect.” He walked away from the confused barista and bumped into someone big._

_“Oh, hello there.”_

_Loki frowned and looked up into two, rather beautiful, blue eyes and a familiar bearded face. He sighed internally, “Oh hi, Thor was it?” Of course he remembered his name, he had quite the memory for that but he wouldn’t give him this satisfaction._

_“Yes Thor and you look…quite upset,” the blonde replied with a raised eyebrow taking his drink and appearance in. It was obvious that he was stressed out and came here right after work._

_Loki also studied the man in front of him. Thor wore a pair of black dress pants and a white button down shirt; maybe he was a waiter or worked in a bank and had left his jacket in his office. With a quick glance at his shoes Loki dismissed the idea. Thor was not wearing dress shoes but boots that looked like the ones soldiers used._

_He slightly tilted his head looking at the man; it irked him that he was taller than him, if only for a few inches. Thor smirked, he had obviously noticed his looks, “well Thor I would like to say that it was nice to meet you, but that would be a lie.”_

_With that he walked past the man and out on the street but he didn’t get far, “I am a bodyguard, which was what you tried to figure out right?” Loki stopped and turned around taking another sip so he could think about his answer, “Really? Well as interesting as this might be, why would I care?”_

_Thor grinned and took a step closer so he could smell the mix of cologne and sweat of the young man it was quite enticing to him. Loki was also now able to smell him, he smelled like coffee and something spicy. He didn’t want to admit it but the man smelled good._

_“I don’t know, but I see the curiosity in your eyes and I like that, would be sad if you were just a pretty face wouldn’t it?”_

_Loki glared at him, “And now I am going to take my leave.” He turned and began to walk but Thor followed, “You know you really intrigue me Loki.” Loki briefly wondered when he had told him his name then again he had been forced to wear a stupid nametag all day long at the coffee shop._

_“And you really irritate me,” Loki replied finishing the last of his drink before throwing it into a bin. Thor laughed and stepped in his way once again, “May I ask for your number?” Loki scoffed, “You may but I have no reason to give it to you.”_

_Thor grinned and leaned down to whisper into his ear, “Maybe not, but you are curious, aren’t you, you’d like to know more, to learn about me.” Loki rolled his eyes, that man really sucked at the seducing part and he was getting tired of this._

_“You should stop before you embarrass yourself further Thor, you look like a total ass,” Loki said crossing his arms in front of his chest. Thor grinned, “Well if you gave me a chance you would see that I put the ass in asset.”_

_Loki gave him a dry look before pinching the bridge of his nose, “I honestly don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you in front of a bus.” Thor laughed, “Can I pick?”_

He shook his head earning a knowing smile from the Grandmaster, “After that I gave him my number and we went on our first date three days after.” The older man watched how Loki’s long fingers played absently with his pen, tapping the table before he swirled it around.

“That is one cute story, you should put that in one of your books,” the Grandmaster said putting one of his fingers against his lips. Loki chuckled and looked out of the window, “Ah no, I had to promise Thor to not put our stories on paper, he feels uncomfortable with that thought.”

The older man sighed, “What a shame, I would read that.” Loki chuckled but then Topaz walked up to them, “Sir we will arrive in one hour your brother wants to talk to you once you are back at home.”

The Grandmaster made a face, “Oh well,” he shook his head and smiled at Loki, “Family, am I right?” Loki slowly nodded, but didn’t say anything. Talking about Thor was one thing but he would not pull his brothers into this.

The man seemed to read his mind and grinned, once again, this man was unsettling him. Loki shifted in his seat and looked out of the window. Topaz left them alone and the Grandmaster let out a sigh, “She is a grumpy one but also loyal and she already saved my life a few times, so I keep her around.”

Loki nodded but didn’t look at him; there wasn’t much to say anyway. His mind began to wander, they would be landing in an hour, then it would be over. Once he was in that man’s home there wouldn’t be an escape for him, the Grandmaster always seemed very well prepared.

His only hope was that Thor would find him but he couldn’t imagine how he would do that. For a brief moment he closed his eyes sending a silent prayer to whichever god was listening that they both got out of this alive and well.

“Oh don’t make such a face, doll. It doesn’t suit you,” the Grandmaster said with a voice sweet enough to give somebody diabetes. Loki almost shuddered, but he managed just to look at him, “I…am just exhausted Grandmaster I mean En.”

The man smiled obviously not believing him, “Dear I ah, I kidnapped people before so no, no need to play it cool or act strong you know, I ah I know how you feel.” Loki highly doubted that but he didn’t interrupt his host.

“And I am not a monster, I ah I really am not so, just calm down and we…ah I know we will have some cake.”

“Cake?” Loki echoed slightly confused but the older man already clapped his hand and waved, “Topaz, dear bring the cake I want my cake.”

Loki stared at the man with horror, he was going to die, that man, that lunatic would kill him, he was so sure about that.

~*~

They actually ate the cake and Loki had to admit that it was indeed delicious but he felt sick afterwards. Gladly they landed soon and Loki had an excuse to get up and walk around.

The Grandmaster left the plane and Loki followed, behind him the grumpy woman who suddenly had a rather large rifle hung over her shoulder. If possible she got even scarier.

His host waited for him at the base of the stairs where an assortment of soldiers, all heavily armed, stood and watched them. Loki swallowed and the Grandmaster hooked his arm through his smiling brightly, “Well, welcome to my super-secret hidden lair, dear. I always had a thing for those old Bond movies so I bought my own island. How do you like it?”

Loki looked around and noticed the palm trees and the turquoise blue water of the sea. It was warm and he could see from the small airport that there was a mansion on the top of the hill.

“Ah…it is impressive?” Loki answered swallowing down his rising fear. The Grandmaster laughed and patted his arm as he led him to an actual carriage. It was of course pulled by two beautiful black horses, that man really had a dramatic streak.

“Good answer, really ah really good answer.”

They got into the carriage and since it had no roof Loki was able to take in the jungle that surrounded him. It would have been beautiful if he were here on vacation. Slowly Loki realized what this probably meant.

“You…you are a drug lord aren’t you?”

The Grandmaster who was now wearing his sunglasses, tilted his head to beam at the young man next to him, “Oh doll, I am so much more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think


	5. Isla de muerta

Fury was not pleased, but then again, when was he ever? Thor held his gaze as the dark skinned man glared at him through the monitor.

“So you received a message from the Grandmaster?”

Thor nodded.

“And why didn’t you think to tell me that earlier?”

Nearly all of them sighed, except for Steve of course, damn loyal dog. Natasha spoke up, she was the only one who was not afraid of Fury, “Sir we received the message only three hours ago and if I am correctly informed you were still sleeping around that time. Besides we first checked if the message was real.”

Fury growled but nodded, “alright, have you already decided what you are going to do?” Thor licked his lips, “Well there is a phone number attached to the mail, I wanted to call that asshole and demand my husband back.”

Steve threw him a look, “with all due respect Sir, I don’t think it would be a good idea to let Thor handle this.” In this moment Thor questioned his own sanity. How in the world had he ever deemed this man attractive enough to actually sleep with him?

Two years before he had met Loki, Thor had a brief romance with Steve. In the end they just had sex and that had been all. Neither of them wanted to continue their fling and so they went separate ways and never talked about it again.

Now hearing that man talk like this, Thor honestly considered bashing his head in. Steve seemed to know what his old friend thought and swallowed, “no offence Thor, but you got Loki in this mess in the first place, if you get emotional you may screw him over, completely.”

Thor held back an insult but to his surprise Tony spoke up, “as sad and weird as this is, point break, I think Rogers is right. You should let Natasha handle this; she is the only one of us emotional invested but still stable enough to deal with that weirdo.”

Thor gaped at the genius, “but, but…but you hate Steve you would never agree with him!” Tony gave him dry look, “now you sound like a child and this is coming from me here, besides I don’t hate him, I simply think he is an annoying boy scout, meaning no fun at all.”

“Hey!” Steve piped up but Tony waved his hand.

“Yeah zip it captain tight shirts, Fury just agree with me so we can get this over with.”

Fury almost smiled, “I never thought I would say this but I agree with Stark. Romanov, make that call and report back immediately. We will not negotiate with him but he doesn’t need to know that. I trust your judgment in this.”

Natasha smiled and nodded, “I will not disappoint you Sir.” Fury gave her a hint of a smile, “You have never, agent.” All the guys rolled their eyes and Fury ended the call.

The room was silent for a moment until Thor stood, “how can you do this to me Nat?” The woman looked at her co-worker completely unimpressed, “you mean trying to save your husband whom got endangered because of your recklessness? Yes, I am the bad one here.”

Thor clenched his fists and glared at the woman, “you know what I mean! This is my mistake so let me fix it for goodness sake!” The other men in the room held their breath, no one, not even Fury dared to raise their voice against the only female in their team.

The former spy stood gracefully from her seat and walked up to Thor, but to everyone’s surprise she neither beat the shit out of him, nor did she yell back. Instead she pulled him into a quick, awkward looking hug.

“Please let me handle this Thor, you know I am capable of this and I will make sure Loki will be alright. Please as your friend I ask you to trust me on this.”

Thor didn’t like this, not one bit but he had to trust his friends and he knew that Tony was really worried about Loki. He gave Natasha the number from the email and after figuring out what to say she made the call.

~*~

The mansion was huge and that was quite intimidating. Loki wondered why bad guys never lived in simple and nice places, like a cute cabin or a simple house. No, everyone needed a fucking palace to stroke their ego.

The Grandmaster showed him around, “this is my place, well actually I share it with my little brother, it ah it would be ridiculous to live here all alone, wouldn’t it?” Loki just smiled and nodded.

The walls were adorned with paintings and strange pieces of art, but Loki had to admit that it was really tasteful. The Grandmaster kept talking about certain pictures and pieces but Loki didn’t really pay attention.

Soon they stood in front of a large wooden door in which a giant G was carved in. Loki almost commented on that but he bit his lip to keep quiet.

“And this is my room. Just ah just telling you because if you have a bad dream and want to-to come snuggling.”

Loki looked at the man, “I am married!” The Grandmaster shrugged, “so what your husband lied to you and that got you kidnapped don’t you want to get a little bit of revenge?”

The young man glared at his host who only giggled and led him away from the door. They went up to the third floor and the Grandmaster opened a rather normal looking door before entering the room.

“I hope you like your room, as I promised you will be taken care of and I will see to it that you will not be hurt.”

Loki gaped as he looked around his temporary quarters. He was basically standing in a suite that made Tony’s look cheap. A few nice and fluffy looking armchairs were arranged in a corner for sitting, against the wall at the back of the room stood a large bed with red sheets and a door led into a large bathroom.

Besides that there were expensive looking paintings on the wall and a large wardrobe and few bookshelves stood against the wall. Loki almost went straight up to the shelves to look through the books but he managed to stop himself.  

“I take you like it?”

Loki nodded slowly walking up to the window, blinking as he took in the view. He could see the island and the ocean and it looked so gorgeous that he almost thought that this was a dream.

Loki nodded slowly unable to form words. It seemed to amuse the Grandmaster since he chuckled and walked to the door, “there should be clothes in the drawer and towels in the bathroom. Clean yourself up and take a nap I will wake you up for dinner.”

Loki nodded again dimly aware of the man leaving him alone. With a sigh he walked into the bathroom and took a long and relaxing shower, before getting into bed and falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

~*~

En walked through his mansion humming some melody as Topaz came up to him. The woman looked stern as always but at least she had put the rifle away, “your brother is waiting in your office. He is annoyed.”

The Grandmaster chuckled, “my dear brother is ah is always annoyed, dear. It is kind of ah kind of his thing you know?” Topaz huffed but didn’t comment. She was loyal to him and not his brother. Gladly.

The two walked up to the office and En entered without hesitating while Topaz fell back and closed the door after them.

Taneleer Tivan or the Collector how he also liked to be called sat in a comfortable black leather armchair. Like most of the time he was mainly dressed in black, polished leather slippers, together with tight black jeans that hugged his thin legs and a black shirt with a white waistcoat over it completed the picture today.

As always his naturally white hair was perfectly groomed and he played with Colette his pet mink. En never had a thing for small animals, he liked cats but that was all.

“You are late, En. Why do you insist on keeping me waiting?”

The older man chuckled and took his seat opposite his younger brother one hand outstretched waiting for the drink that Topaz would place there. The moment she did he took a mouthful, “oh brother dearest I came as fast as I could.”

Taneleer scoffed while scratching Colette’s back. The animal made a pleased sound and curled up in his lap. The white haired man looked up to his brother, “so tell me what distracted you from coming here?”

The Grandmaster sighed dramatically, “we had an incident back in Germany but that brought me some nice company. Ah I-I need to show you this.” Quickly En pulled a book out of his bag that Topaz had placed in the room without anyone noticing.

“Look at that, Loki Odinson is my guest and he signed my book, this is, this is so amazing I ah I don’t know if I will ever get over it.”

Taneleer looked at him with a dry expression, “seriously? You kidnapped your favourite writer to sign you a book? En that is a new low.”

En gave him a dry look, “you ah you do remember that this is my house and that I-I am the older one yes?” His brother rolled his eyes, “how could I forget you remind me of it every day.”

They looked at each other before Taneleer sighed and En started to giggle. The two brothers had a special relationship and neither of them would deny that fact. Coming from a family where he was just one of six brothers had never worked for En, he had always wanted more and as soon as he could he had left the hellhole he had to call home.

It was easy for him seeing that he basically hated all of his family except for his younger brother. Taneleer had been a sickly and weird child always being alone and ignored, he had focused on collecting stuff and proudly showing his older brother what he had obtained.

So when En left to make a name for himself he made a promise, the promise that he would come back for his little white haired brother and take him away. Of course he kept that promise.

Taneleer had been ten when En returned with enough money to provide for his beloved little brother. He had taken him from his parents and sent him to an expensive school so he would be of some use in the future. In the end it had worked out and the two of them were a team that both frightened and impressed their enemies.

En leaned back in his chair and took tablet from Topaz to open the video footage of the Odinson getting his mask ripped off. He showed it to his brother, “take a look at this, this is what delayed me.”

Taneleer took the tablet and frowned, “they found our lab in Germany? How did they do that?” The Grandmaster shrugged, “I don’t know, my guess is someone talked, but watch one of our guys was actually useful.”

Taneleer nodded slowly, “huh who would have thought? This man, you know him?” His brother wore a big overly satisfied grin in his face, “oh I-I do he ah he once worked for me, well indirectly.” Taneleer raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow, “did he? Well what did he do?”

En took another sip of his freshly refilled drink; Topaz was like a shadow always there, never noticed but knowing all of her boss’s whims, “he once participated in some of the cage fights I hosted. I mean look at that guy he is so buffed, but you would not believe how fast he is.”

His brother watched the video again humming in response. En yawned, “ah so I recognized him I know it is unreal seeing that only half of his face got exposed but that figure and everything I just knew it was him.”

Taneleer put the tablet down his long fingers brushing Colette’s fur, “I trust you on this, but what about that writer why did you bring him here?” En stood walking up to the large window of the room, “he is his husband and as far as I know it was just an accident that he got taken. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

They were silent for a while until the younger stood holding his pet in one arm, “well in the end it doesn’t matter how he got taken but why keeping him, why do we need him?” En sighed and turned around to face his brother, “they stole some data that is rather sensitive I already punished the man responsible for keeping it so carelessly but if they manage to make sense of it they could ruin everything brother.”

Taneleer hissed, “I hope you made it very painful for him.” En smiled and to everyone else it would have looked bone chilling frightening but to the Collector it looked reassuring, “of course I did brother, of course I did.”

With a satisfied expression the Collector left the office because in the end the brothers always came out of trouble with nothing more than a black eye.

~*~

En smiled as he watched the ocean from his office window. He took a long slow sip from his drink as his mind wandered off to his guest. Loki was probably sleeping soundly in his favourite guest room and oh how he wished to join him beneath the sheets. Not like Taneleer would understand that man hated other humans and being touched was the worst for him.

Once in a while he made fun of his little brother calling him the eternal virgin, but Taneleer would only roll his eyes and ignore him. Honestly En was not sure if his brother ever had sex, maybe he should ask Topaz, she just seemed to know everything about the two of them.

En let out another yawn, deciding that it would also be a good idea for him to take a nap as his phone rang. With a sigh he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the display, a little curious he took the call.

“What is it?”

“Ah Sir there is a call and they say it is about Loki.”

En hummed suddenly excited, “ah yes, yes, yes, put them through I waited for this call, hurry!” Like an excited teen he shuffled around before sitting down in his chair again.

He was a little disappointed thought that it was a woman who spoke through the phone.

“Grandmaster?”

“Ah yes uh who is this?”

“They call me the black widow and I am calling on behalf of my colleague Thor Odinson.”

En hummed, “why isn’t he calling me personally? I have his husband that would be common courtesy.” The woman on the other end let out a humourless laugh, “it would be common courtesy to not kidnap someone’s spouse.”

The Grandmaster laughed, “touché, well alright I ah I shall talk to you then. When will I get the USB?”

“You seem to think that we are willing to give it up.”

Now the Grandmaster laughed his earnest, “Oh, oh this is rich, you assume ah so funny. Well dear I will end this call now I think I will have to lie down and get over your joke, bye.”

“Wait!”

En smiled as he heard the call, the woman was good but she wouldn’t play him, he was way too old and experienced for that to happen. He sighed theatrically, “Why should I?”

“Is Loki alright, did you hurt him?”

“I didn’t, I have not been given a reason to, but if you keep trying to play games I might. So tell me widow when will I get the USB and all data back?”

The woman swallowed audibly, “let’s meet up and discuss this face to face, also we want reassurance that Loki is alright, let us talk to him.”

En clicked his tongue, “ah dear that is not possible, Loki is asleep right now and do not intent to disturb him, he looks so fragile and all.”

He swirled the liquid in his glass around and smiled as he heard some hushed whispers from the phone, “about the meeting though well I guess we could do that but I don’t want to meet you, I want to meet the Odinson. I ah I have a thing for strong men.”

“We will-,” the woman began but En cut her off with another click of his tongue.

“No dear I-I don’t want to talk to you anymore, you are no fun. Tell Odinson to call me tomorrow and then we will talk until then I will enjoy his husband’s pleasant company.”

With that he hung up standing from his seat and walking out of the room. The empty glass was taken out of his hand before the door closed behind him and his phone was slid back into his pocket.

~*~

Natasha stared at the phone in disbelieve. She had been told that the Grandmaster liked games, that he was crazy and easily enticed but apparently their information had been wrong. Maybe, she mused, the man just liked his own games and disliked others playing with him.

Thor sat on the couch a pillow pressed against his face to muffle his screams. She actually felt sorry for him. Steve and Clint had left the room to take a break so it was only her, Thor and Tony who awkwardly patted his friends shoulder.

“I am sorry Thor I didn’t think he would be this…difficult.”

Thor glared at her but he didn’t reply, he simply stood, “I…I think I will go to sleep I need…another room and…some space I guess.” Tony nodded and went to the phone, “I will call the front desk and arrange everything so don’t worry about it Conan, see you tomorrow.”

Thor nodded and left the room looking so beat down that Natasha groaned as he closed the door. Tony quickly made the call and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“You ok?”

The redhead shook her head and sat down looking at the phone she still held in her hand, “I can’t believe I messed up like this, I never mess up.” Tony almost laughed at that but he knew better. One of the few very intimate secrets he had shared with Loki was that he was in fact scared of the woman. Loki had said that he could feel him.

Tony let out a sigh, if Thor knew how close he and Loki truly were he would probably freak out and all. Loki had told him that they could tell Thor but Tony didn’t feel comfortable with this. He was supposed to be Thor’s employer after all.

The billionaire stood and smiled at Natasha, “hey, there had to be a first time and boy you should be glad that you lost against a maniac, it would be far more embarrassing if it was against a normal person.”

The look the redhead threw him was probably supposed to kill him so Tony quickly left her alone and hid inside his bedroom. He pulled out his own phone as he sat down on his bed. Absently he scrolled through the last texts he had received from his friend and smiled fondly at the selfie Loki had sent almost three days ago.

It was him in front of a store that said, “Wiener Haus,” which was of course unbelievably immature seeing that it was only a store that sold sausages but the two of them had giggled about it nevertheless.

Tony bit his lip as he read through their exchange. Loki was one of the few people who knew about his trouble with depression and anxiousness. As a young man he had been kidnapped a few times and it had left a few scars both mentally as well as physically.

No one ever noticed though, except for Loki. He was the only person besides Pepper and Rhodey who bothered to look under the mask. When Tony had first met Loki he hadn’t known what to think of him, he seemed weird and quite entitled but after a real talk he had found the man rather intriguing.

Then after a few drinks they had started to talk about their pasts, Tony had learned about Loki being bullied for having a bad stutter as a child and coping with it by writing his stories and Loki had learned of Tony’s absent and alcoholic father.

Till today he didn’t even know what made him talk to the other why he decided to let him see what was under the suit of the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist but in the end it doesn’t matter, the only thing that matters was that Loki was his best friend and he would do everything to get him back.  

Everything.

~*~

True to his word the Grandmaster woke Loki before dinner. Loki had been sleeping soundly between the soft sheets as a warm hand had gently shook his shoulder until he was awake.

With a protesting groan he pulled the covers over his head, trying to shut out whoever dared to wake him. He heard a chuckle and his stomach went cold. Quickly he sat up to look at his host.

“Good morning dear ah well good evening is more appropriate I think.”

With another chuckle the Grandmaster stood and looked down at his guest. Loki suddenly was very aware of the fact that he was only wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else. The Grandmaster seemed to sense his unease and walked to the sitting area taking a seat.

“Go on get dressed you must be hungry,” he said picking up one of the magazines that lay on the small coffee table. Loki inhaled and got out of the bed once the Grandmaster wasn’t looking at him anymore.

He quickly went through the drawers and selected a dark pair of jeans and a simple green shirt pulling both on quickly. With his feet still bare he walked up to his host and cleared his throat.

The Grandmaster turned to look at him and smiled, “you look good, I uh I am jealous of your husband, I ah I really am.” Loki just shrugged and looked away.

The older man rose to his feet with a big smile, “well now let’s go I am starving.” He hooked his arm through Loki’s and led them through the halls. Loki tried his best to remember the way but that place was just huge.

“You know I was called earlier. It was a friend from your husband; she sounded even grimmer than Topaz, which is concerning if you ask me.”

Loki perked up, “you talked to Natasha?” The Grandmaster chuckled, “oh so that’s her name.” Loki wanted to slap himself, “anyway she wanted to negotiate for your freedom but ah I didn’t want to talk to her. She is boring.”

The younger man held his tongue and simply nodded, he didn’t want to reveal anything else to the drug lord. The Grandmaster smiled at him, “I will talk with your husband tomorrow and if possible you should be present for that, they want to know if you are still alive.”

Loki nodded and his host let go of his arm to throw open two large but beautifully ornamented doors. They walked into a large dining room that held a table large enough to hold twenty people but only three places had cutlery.

“Loki, may I introduce to you my beloved little brother, Taneleer Tivan, also known as the Collector.”

The two men looked at each other and Loki was unsure if he should offer his hand or not. Taneleer was already seated and it seemed like he had no intention to even greet Loki. He just seemed to glare at him.

The Grandmaster pushed Loki down in the seat opposite of his brother while he took the seat on the head of the table. He was the oldest after all.

Loki swallowed and tried to smile at Taneleer, “ah hi nice to meet you.”

The Collector wrinkled his nose as he took Loki in, studying his body up and down, “Another boy toy? En I told you to not pick up stray’s anymore. I am allergic to their misery.”

The Grandmaster gave his brother a dry look while Loki gaped at him, “I am not a boy toy!” The white haired man scoffed and took a large sip from his wine glass ignoring that comment completely.

“He is Odinson’s husband Tan I told you about him, stop acting as if you don’t know, that ah that is rude.”

Taneleer didn’t take his eyes off the young man even when they got their food and Loki pointedly looked down on it avoiding his gaze. It really creeped him out but there was nothing he could do about it.

The Grandmaster cleared his throat, “Taneleer, you should eat your dinner is getting cold.” The Collector didn’t take his eyes of Loki, “we are eating salad brother.”

Loki almost snorted at that but he just kept eating, hell and he thought the Grandmaster was weird. At least now he was sure it ran in the family.

At some point the Collector finally began to eat and the two brothers talked about hiring more staff for the mansion. Loki kept quiet and busied himself with his food. It was delicious.

“I am just saying more help means higher risks and I don’t want that,” Taneleer stated forcefully cutting his steak. He seemed really on edge, aggressive even. If he hadn’t been so hungry Loki would have probably already fled to his room.

“You just dislike having more people around Tan, you are a real loner and you want it to stay like this,” the Grandmaster said picking up a potato with his fork and eying the vegetable before eating it.

Loki was still quiet and he planned on remaining it until he was asked a question or dismissed. He hoped that the latter was coming sooner.

“I don’t think that there is anything wrong with that and to make things clear I like my alone time, so when will you get rid of this?”

Loki looked up and found the Collector pointing his knife at him, he swallowed without noticing. The Grandmaster rolled his eyes, “he stays until the bargain is struck and I can exchange him for what was stolen from us.”

Taneleer scoffed, “really? You plan on setting him free? He knows too much, he knows who we are and where we live, you cannot let him go.” Loki found himself tense up and he looked at the Grandmaster.

The older man smiled reassuringly at him, but it didn’t help him relax at all. Loki bit his lip; he knew very well that most victims of kidnapping ended up dead because it was less of problem for the kidnappers. He just prayed that he would not become one of those unfortunate souls.

“Stop that Tan, he is a good boy and I do not intent to hurt him, besides many people know us and know where we live. The thing is they just can’t prove our guilt. Also I love his books, I just can’t kill him.”

His brother shot to his feet, “you need to get rid of him! He is dangerous!” The other two frowned and exchanged a look but the white haired man just stormed out of the room. This was one of the weirdest dinners Loki had ever had, including the one where Odin, Thor’s father, tried to bribe him in leaving his son.

“I am so sorry, normally he is much less…feeling? I don’t know what is wrong with him today but be sure I will not get rid of you, at least not unless you give me a reason to.”

Loki swallowed and looked down at his plate, this was all really concerning and the fact that he could do nothing to alter his situation, wasn’t helping either.

They ate the rest of their dinner quietly and after politely refusing the desert Loki excused himself. Topaz led him back to his room and once inside he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Loki leaned against the cool wood of his door rubbing his face. He felt on edge, scared and slightly confused. Something about the Collector was off and he was not thinking about the obvious here.

Drawing in a shaky breath he decided to take another shower in hopes of washing the stress from the dinner off him. He shed his clothes unaware of the eyes that watched him and walked into the bathroom.

~*~

Taneleer caressed Colette before putting her back into her cage for the night, his eyes never left the monitor. The footage of the black haired man as he took off his clothes and walked into the bathroom played again and again.

~*~

The hot water was relieving some of the stress he was carrying around but of course it didn’t miraculously solved all of his problems. In the end Loki had to get out and so he picked up a fluffy white towel to dry himself off.

At least he was well provided and he was sure if he would ask, the Grandmaster would probably provide him with much more amenities. Maybe he could take advantage of that at some point but then again, he was on an island and if he didn’t figure out how to fly a plane he would be stuck here anyway.

With a sigh Loki walked out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of boxers and a towel around his shoulders to dry off his dripping wet hair. He walked over to the bed and turned on the lamp on his nightstand, it had gotten dark while he was in the shower.

Suddenly he saw a movement out of the corner of his eyes and spun around. Tivan stood next to the door and Loki watched as he slowly turned the lock, pulling out a large and dangerous looking knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is you guys a little longer than the other chapters but i hope you dont mind  
> Tell me what you think or give me your predictions   
> If you like you can also hit me up on tumblr Nijura108  
> If you inspire me enough I will write you a one shot ^^


	6. Try to survive

This skin, this beautiful white skin was angering him. It looked so perfect, so inviting, so undeniably beautiful. That was not right and he would correct that. The boy, because that’s what he was, a mere boy not really a man stared at him with wide eyes.

The knife in Taneleer’s hand glistered in the light and he wondered if it would still once it was covered in Loki’s blood. It would rid him of his desire, surely it would.

He watched as the boy swallowed, his Adams apple bopping and his eyes were drawn to the long elegant neck. Why in hell did he desire him? Taneleer always hated to be touched and the only person allowed to do that was his mother.

So why does he want to touch him? It didn’t make any sense but once he was not that beautiful anymore and only a crying bloody mess he would stop desiring him it was the only way.

Slowly he stalked closer watching as Loki tensed up and his eyes darted around to find a way to escape, but there was none.

“You are so beautiful,” he spat and the boy flinched gripping his towel tightly, glancing at the bathroom door. Taneleer laughed, “you cannot escape me, I will have you.” With that the boy took a step towards the bathroom but spun around to jump on the bed.

It completely caught the collector off guard who had been ready to jump towards the bathroom door but now lost footing as his supposed victim darted towards the exit. Taneleer had always been a rather sickly child and so it was no surprise that he had a hard time getting after Loki.

The boy gladly had to try a few times to unlock the door so he was able to gain some ground before he darted out into the hallway. Taneleer cursed internally, he couldn’t let him escape, he couldn’t he needed to do this, it was unavoidable.

Loki let out a scream as the Collector jumped him, wrapping both arms around his waist and throwing him to the floor. Luckily the knife didn’t even scratch him.

“You shut up or I will take you tongue, too,” the man hissed between gritted teeth. Loki didn’t listen and continued to scream until Taneleer rolled him on his back straddling him and clamping his mouth shut with his hand.

The tip of the knife pressed against the underside of Loki’s chin and made him freeze. Taneleer watched with glee in his eyes as the boy’s widened with fear and tears pooled inside them.

So beautiful.

No, this was not right he was not supposed to feel that way, he was above his desires. With a growl he removed his hand from Loki’s mouth, “one sound and I will slit your throat.”

The boy couldn’t hold back the whimper and the sound went straight through Taneleer. He felt how the blood rushed down into his cock and he loved it, even though he was disgusted by it.

He had always looked down on his brother, always scoffed when En had brought home a boy or a girl to keep him company or entertained with their bodies. In his opinion sex was filthy, unnecessary and a waste of his precious time.

His free hand began to roam Loki’s chest. His thumb brushed one of the exposed nipples and the boy squeezed his eyes shut making a few tears fall down.

So beautiful.

He licked his lips as his hand went lower over the flat well defined stomach and unconsciously he began to grind against him, his cock, the first time in years, hard.

Loki whimpered again and it made Taneleer realize what he was doing. Anger flared up inside him and he growled at his victim, “This is all your fault,” he hissed.

He turned the knife and now the blade was pressed against Loki’s throat. The boy shrieked and more tears fell from his eyes that were still shut close.

“I don’t want this, but you are making me! You are making me feel like this and I hate it, I hate you!”

Taneleer didn’t notice he was screaming as he didn’t notice that he had grabbed one of Loki’s wrists gripping it painfully hard, “don’t worry I won’t kill you, I will just make sure I don’t want to look at you anymore.”

“Will you?”

Taneleer froze and looked up facing his brother who stood in front of them his arms crossed in front of his chest. He wore one of his ridiculous golden bathrobes and a pair of blue shorts and red flip-flops. Still he manages to look intimidating.

“En, please you promised.”

Taneleer looked down on Loki who looked so scared, but he wasn’t focused on him but on his brother, staring at him with wide, wet eyes, pleading, asking for help.

So, so beautiful.

“You are ruining everything En, get lost, let me have him.”

His brother shook his head, “no Tan, I will not, he doesn’t belong to you, now get off him.” Taneleer hissed but the look in his brother’s eyes darkened, “get off him or I will make you.”

Slowly eyeing the Grandmaster warily he slid off the boy. Once he was off Loki scrambled to his feet hiding behind the tall man.

~*~

Loki was breathing heavily; he unconsciously gripped the Grandmaster’s robe as he hid behind him. He flinched as the man put a hand on his head, “Loki, go to my room and lock the door, I will be there in a minute.”

He hesitated fearing another attack as soon as he was alone but En smiled at him encouragingly and so he reluctantly left the two men alone. His feet were quick to carry him to the large door and he slipped inside and locking it as he was instructed.

He felt a little better after that.

Suddenly the whole situation came crushing down on him. The Collector attacked him; he wanted to…what the hell did he want? Loki was at a loss but still his whole body shook from the terror of that situation.

Again he had been in a situation that made him feel weak and useless even though he should have been able to handle it. Thor would be so disappointed. How in the world was he supposed to looking in the eyes ever again?

Loki let out a sob as tears began to fall from his eyes.

~*~

En watched Loki go before turning back to his brother. Taneleer sat on the floor, one knee up and resting his arm on it, the knife held loosely in his hand. As almost always he looked annoyed.

“Do you care to explain to me what that was?”

The Grandmaster hissed loudly but his brother didn’t meet his eyes, he seemed lost in thought. En was almost ready to smack his stupid head as his brother rose to his feet brushing some imaginary dust off his pants.

It irked the Grandmaster that he was seeing no trace of remorse on his brother’s face. Taneleer stood straight and En would have liked to slap that satisfied grin off his face.

“I told you that this one is dangerous, I don’t want him here.”

“Why?”

The Collector looked at the knife with a distant expression in his face, “you wouldn’t understand brother.”

“Try me.”

Taneleer sighed and shook his head, “get rid of him or I will.” With that he turned around and walked away from his brother glad that his presence had cooled the unnatural desire inside of him.

The Grandmaster growled and shook his head; he would have to keep a close eye on him as long as Loki was staying here with them. Slowly he walked back to his room. His brother had seemed so off and what did he say to Loki?

“I will just make sure I don’t want to look at you anymore? What did he mean by that?”

His brother had always been a weird one but that was what he liked about him, normally. So why did he want to destroy Loki?

Well it was too late for him to figure him out today. A little frustrated he knocked on his door, “Loki? Please open up it is I, En.”

~*~

Loki flinched as he heard the older man call and got up from the floor but he didn’t open the door. He just stared at the handle licking his lips, “a-are you alone?”

He could hear the Grandmaster sigh, “I am, Taneleer is not here, he has gone back to his room.” Loki took a deep breath unlocking the door and opening it.

True to his word the Grandmaster was alone and Loki stepped aside to let him into his room taking the other man in for the first time. He looked so utterly ridiculous in his bathrobe shorts and flip-flops that it almost made Loki smile.

He closed the door behind the man and locked it again; he didn’t feel safe with the door unlocked. With a sigh he turned around to meet the Grandmaster’s concerned gaze, “are you hurt?”

Loki shook his head but noticed that he was still trembling like a leaf in the wind. He wrapped his arms around himself noticing that he was still basically naked and swallowed.

The Grandmaster seemed to notice and took off his robe, offering it to the boy, “here take that until I find something for you to wear.” Loki managed a weak smile and took the surprisingly soft fabric and put it on.

The robe was of course too big for him but he was able to wrap himself into it and hide his bare skin. His host ran a hand through his hair looking uncertain, “may I…may I ah touch you?”

Loki flinched away on instinct, “what? Why?” The Grandmaster raised his hands and took a slow step back to give the young man his space, “just want to comfort you, nothing ah fishy just uh being nice.”

Loki watched him warily but in the end he sighed and went to sit on a couch waving at the man to come and sit with him. Somewhere back in his mind Loki wondered if the Grandmaster would let such insolence go, seeing that he was a powerful man and Loki only a crying mess.

His host smiled and sat down next to him; one of his hands was carefully placed on his back and rubbed it in a comforting way. Loki hid his face in his hands drawing one shaky breath after another until he found words to speak, “your brother is a damn psychopath.”

“I know.”

Loki sniffed, “he is dangerous and-and so weird.”

“I know.”

Loki shook his head looking at the Grandmaster with wide wet eyes, “I-I think he wanted to peel my skin off.” En stiffed at that but didn’t stop rubbing his back. Loki didn’t know what was going on in the man’s head but he could see how his features darkened and had he not protected him, he would be scared shitless of him now.

“I ah I think you should go to bed, this ah this was all very uh exhausting for you I take?”

Loki swallowed and glanced at the door unsure of what he should do, “I-I don’t want to be alone.” En hummed and stood, “well you can take the bed and I will take the couch.” The younger man jumped to his feet, “no! I mean I cannot let you take the couch I am much younger and…I don’t want you to have bad night’s rest because of me.”

The Grandmaster smiled, “aw aren’t you a cutie? Well the bed is big enough for both of us if you don’t mind.” Loki licked his lips and glanced at the giant bed with concern. True it was huge and he probably wouldn’t even notice the other man but he was also a married man.

“I uh I will take the couch thank you.”

His host looked a little disappointed but nodded. He walked to a closet and pulled a few pillows and blankets out handing them to Loki.

“Well make yourself comfortable and remember if you cannot sleep I don’t mind you snuggling up to me,” he winked at him and Loki felt himself blush.

Gods this evening was so weird.  

~*~

Thor hadn’t slept well, which was not surprising at all and once he entered Tony’s suite the genius took one look at him and declared, “you look like shit.” The blonde sighed and sat down on the couch, “thanks Tony.”

Steve was with them and he looked at Thor with a rather sympathetic look, “Tony, be nice to him, he lost his husband.” Thor glared at the other man, “I didn’t lose Loki he got kidnapped, stop making it sound like he is already dead.”

Tony glared at Steve who looked a little guilty, “I think Steve just offered to get us coffee, right?” The man swallowed but after receiving another glare he just nodded and left the room.

“I really don’t know what you saw in him, he is such a…boring character.”

Thor chuckled and rubbed his tired eyes, “he is but he also is a good man Tony.” The genius rolled his eyes, “I know a lot of good men Thor and believe me when I say it, a good man is not always a good companion, hell sometimes they are not even the heroes.”

Thor looked at him not completely understanding but Tony just waved his hands and so he didn’t ask.

The two men sat there in silence for a few minutes until Thor couldn’t stand it anymore, “Tony I ah I have to ask you something.” The genius was pulled out of his thoughts, “huh? Ah yes of course what is it big guy?”

Thor ran a hand through his long hair, he was thinking about cutting it but he was unsure of what Loki would say. He sighed, “do you…do you have a crush on Loki?”

Tony stared at him with wide eyes and for a moment he thought about just saying yes. In a way it would be easier than to just tell Thor that he and his husband were basically besties and shared a lot of secrets. Hell if he knew that Loki and he talked every time Tony had a depressive episode Thor would probably flip, about what exactly, the genius couldn’t tell.

“I ah what?”

Alright so this was really lame and Tony knew that but his oh so big brain didn’t think of supplying anything useful at the moment. Thor knitted his eyebrows together as he looked at the man, “so it is true, I thought Clint was just joking about that, like always.”

Oh Tony was going to kill Clint this time for real. The genius quickly shook his head, “no, Thor I don’t have a crush on him, you know that is all an act of us to irritate you.”

The big man didn’t look convinced and looked down on his hands, “this is hard to believe you know.” In his mind Tony was currently chocking Clint to death.

“Thor I don’t have a crush on Loki, actually I have one on…oh my god why am I telling you this? I have a crush on Bruce.”

Thor’s head snapped around to look at his pretend employer, “Bruce Banner? That super smart guy from your radiation research team?” Tony blushed, the famous playboy actually blushed, gods this was so embarrassing.

“Yes that Bruce, please don’t tell anyone.”

Thor chuckled, “well he is kind of…cute I hope you two will get it going.” Tony groaned and regretted getting up this morning in the first place.

The door of the room opened and for the first time ever Tony was glad to see Steve. The man walked inside with three cups of coffee and a questioning look on his face as he saw the expression on Tony’s face.

“Are you guys alright?”

Thor managed a smile and took his coffee, “we are good, thanks for the Coffee Steve.” The man nodded and Tony also took his coffee taking a long sip and burning his tongue.

Steve frowned but focused on Thor instead, “so when are you going to call him?” Thor tensed up taking a long and slow sip from this heavenly brewage, glancing at the clock.

“A few hours I am not sure about the time difference between us and the Grandmaster.”

Steve hummed and sat down watching the two men next to each other. Tony stared at his coffee cup while Thor fiddled with his phone and for some reason Steve was certain that he had missed something important happening between those two.

~*~

Loki woke up with stiff legs and back. The couch was really comfortable but it was still just a couch and the nap he had taken in his bed had been a lot better than his sleep. The Grandmaster was still in his huge bed and Loki sighed as he sat up on the couch.

The events of the night before came back to him but he refused to cry again. He was exhausted by this whole situation and he knew that it most likely wouldn’t get better.

With another sigh he stood and walked up to the door but froze as his hand touched the handle. The Collector was out there somewhere and if he spotted Loki there was no way to tell what he would do to him.

Suddenly he realized that he was shaking.

“Loki?”

A warm hand touched his shoulder and the young man jumped letting out a surprised shout. The Grandmaster stood behind him staring at him with wide eyes, “ah sorry, I ah I didn’t want to scare you.”

Loki pressed himself against the wall and stared at the man with wide eyes, his breath was heaving as he gasped for air. His host watched him with worried eyes, “I am so sorry I know this situation is nowhere near ideal but you need to calm down.”

Loki nodded and to his surprise his host pulled him into a hug, “I will not let him harm you, I promise.” For some reason Loki believed him and he felt himself relax into the hug.

“Well how about I get dressed bring you over to your room and then we have a nice breakfast? My personal chef Maria makes the best waffles there are.”

Loki actually chuckled and nodded, taking his place at the couch again and waiting for his host to get ready.

~*~

En had not lied and the waffles were really great so Loki dug in like never before. He ignored his host’s grin and enjoyed his food, glad that the Collector chose to not join them for the meal. It was nice and relaxing and Loki didn’t really feel jetlagged anymore.

Suddenly a weird sound rang through the air and Loki frowned, “is that shake it off from Taylor Swift?” The Grandmaster chuckled and pulled out his phone, “it is and ah this is your husband.”

Loki’s eyes widened as he picked up the call, “well hallo there Sparky.” Loki let his cutlery fall to his plate which earned him an annoyed look from his host, “Thor?” it was only a whisper but the Grandmaster smiled at him.

“Yes ah yes, wow so rude! He is here I will put you on speaker,” the man shook his head and pushed the button putting his phone on the table to pick up his fork again to eat.

“Loki?”

“Oh god Thor,” Loki ignored the tears in his eyes and moved closer to the phone but didn’t dare to touch it. He was shaking again.

“Loki, where are you? Are you well?”

Loki glanced at his host but En seemed focused on his breakfast, “I am well and I don’t know where I am. W-will you come and get me?”

“Of course I will, gods I am so sorry you got pulled into this, I will make it up I swear.”

Loki sighed and rubbed his eyes, “just give him what he wants and he will let me go, please Thor I-I want to go home.” His husband was silent for a moment and it made Loki really nervous, why was he hesitating?

“Grandmaster?”

“I am listening,” the man replied between bites.

“Does your offer still stand? My husband for the data?”

The Grandmaster rolled his eyes and Loki felt a little bit of dread rise inside of him, “Sparky I ah I have no time for stupid questions. Your-your husband is a really pleasant company and uh I, I really don’t want to hurt him.”

His eyes focused on Loki and honestly he didn’t know if it was an act or real.

“But I will, you know my ah work and I will hurt him, and it will be entirely your fault.”

Loki bit his lip and clenched his hands into fists trying to keep them from shaking, it didn’t work.

“Yes I know your work,” they could hear him sigh, “I will give you the data, just-just tell me where and when.”

Loki’s heart jumped and he looked at the Grandmaster with a hopeful expression, everything would be alright soon, wouldn’t it?

To his surprise En just chuckled. He put down his cutlery and wiped his mouth on a napkin, “oh we ah we both know it is not that easy. Your-your little friends will try to play me, I-I don’t like that, so uh get rid of them and we will talk again.”

Loki’s eyes widened and the look he earned from the Grandmaster sent a chill down his spine.

“Grandmaster I-,” but Thor didn’t get to finish his sentence, because the man in question hung up without another word. Loki swallowed suddenly feeling scared and uneasy because of his host.

“You should finish up; cold the waffles are so uh spongey.”

Loki slid back into his seat and nodded finishing his food but not tasting anything at all.

~*~

Thor cursed in a language that Tony didn’t know but it sounded bad. The big man paced the room trying to lose some energy but even the suite wasn’t big enough for that.

“Thor calm down,” Tony tried but he immediately tensed under the look that Thor gave him. The man was furious and very emotional, “calm down? No Tony I will not! That man wants me to play his game and I have to because else he will hurt Loki who is absolutely defenceless against him. He basically told me to abandon my team and go after him on my own which isn’t an option either, so excuse me for being angry!”

Steve swallowed and stood; he mumbled something about getting Natasha and left the room. Tony licked his lips looking at the closed door, “why isn’t it?”

Thor massaged his temples, “what do you mean Stark?” Tony rose from his seat and walked closer to him, “why isn’t leaving them out of this an option? This is about you and Loki, go and take him back, fuck Fury and fuck Steve and Clint, maybe not Natasha because she is really scary but you get what I want to tell you.”

Thor stared at him with wide eyes, “you…you are serious?” Tony nodded and Thor bit his lip thinking about it. The genius could see his inner turmoil and waited patiently for his answer.

“You want to help me with this right?”

“Oh hell yes, Loki is my friend and not my crush just to clarify this once more.”

Thor hummed, “you are not trained agent and all but maybe if you didn’t get into my way, then…” Tony grinned widely, “oh yes I will be good, promise, big, fat promise, now what is the plan?”

Thor smiled and ran a hand through his hair, his handy rang as he received a message, “well we are going to meet with the Grandmaster and we are going to play his game, but we will win it.”

Tony nodded, “and we will get back your husband.” Thor chuckled darkly, “and the Grandmaster will pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone please leave a comment or a kudos   
> It makes me write faster ^^


	7. No time to waste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I was just unable to concentrate on the story so it took me a while  
> I still hope you will enjoy the chapter

Tony fidgeted with his fingers nervously, while Thor checked his phone once again waiting. The genius glanced at the man not sure if he should say something.

Thor put his phone back into his pocket, “I hope they really are unable to track us.” Tony gave him an offended look, “of course they are, we are all using Stark phones and I know what I build. Don’t insult me Odinson.”

Thor smiled and got out of the car, “sorry Tony I will be back in a minute.” Tony didn’t like that he was left behind but on the other hand he also didn’t know if what Thor was doing was safe, or legal.

Thor walked into a high built house opening the front door and stepping into the elevator. He was glad that it was rather clean and so he hit the buttons for the tenth floor.

As the doors slid open, the big man stepped into the hallway walking past the apartment doors until he reached the last door to the right. Taking a deep breath Thor knocked on the door.

It took the occupant almost solid five minutes to open it and when he did a cloud of smoke hit Thor. The man wrinkled his nose at the sweet smell of the weed that was obviously consumed.

“Oh hey man, do I know you?”

Thor flared his nostrils, “yes we know each other Heimdall I was surprised to hear that you live in Germany now. You still see everything?”

The dark skinned man grinned and Thor noticed a blunt sticking between his dreadlocks. Heimdall offered his hand and Thor shook it, a little surprised by the firm handshake.

“I see it all man and I can give you everything you want, for a price, of course.” Thor nodded and shoved himself inside the tiny apartment.

Heimdall was not exactly his friend, he used to work for someone Thor knew and now he was doing his own thing, mostly selling weed the way it looked like.

The blonde smirked at the terribly decorated room, huge pictures of weed plants and Jamaican flags covered the walls making it almost too obvious he was hiding something. Thor turned around to face Heimdall, “I need this and be quick about it.”

The dark skinned man took the piece of paper Thor offered and his eyes quickly scanned the page, “hm man, that is some good stuff, you sure you can pay for that?” Thor smiled, “I know I can pay for that, now get me what I want, I have a nervous friend waiting for me downstairs.”

Heimdall nodded and went into a room that Thor assumed was his bedroom. Thor resisted the urge to open all the windows in the apartment to get some fresh air. He suddenly was glad that Tony was driving since he was unsure if he wouldn’t be high until he was able to leave.

Heimdall emerged from his room holding a large green bag in his hand and putting it down in front of Thor, “dude do you want to take down an entire army? Those are more weapons than my Granny from Texas had.”

Thor banished the picture of Heimdall as an old lady out of his head and picked up the bag, “well something like that, see you around Heimdall.” With that Thor dropped a few golden coins in the man’s open hand and turned to leave.

“A pleasure as always, greet Clint from me.”

Thor frowned at that but didn’t ask and simply left the apartment with a big smile on his face.

~*~

Loki never thought that one day he would have had a problem enjoying luxury. This day however he was lying stretched out on a sun lounger trying to fight the urge to cover his bare chest with his towel.

The Grandmaster had insisted on going to the beach today and taking a swim so Loki had to tag along wearing a pair of bright yellow bathing trunks with blue flowers on them. Loki had cringed so hard when he had seen them.

Now they were laying in the shade of a few trees and the Grandmaster was reading some book in a language Loki didn’t know, he guessed it was something Slavic but he had no idea.

Loki shifted around and finally stood, his host glanced at him over the rim of his sunglasses, “I am going for a swim, ah the waters are safe aren’t they?” The older man smiled, “oh they uh they are this time of the year, just don’t swim out to far the uh the current gets really tricky.”

Loki nodded and walked towards the water, flinching a little as the hot sand touched his feet. He quickly got into the water though and enjoyed the cool but not too cool wetness. It would have been better though if he didn’t know that the Grandmaster was watching him with eagle eyes.

Well better him than his brother Loki guessed before he dived down into the water. Loki was unsure what to do, the phone call this morning was really upsetting and he had a hard time facing the facts that the Grandmaster was also a threat to his life.

He had almost willed himself to forget that.

Loki swam along the shore before turning on his back and getting washed up on the sand by the waves. It was nice and quiet and he wished that he was actually on vacation. He sighed and closed his eyes thinking about his husband and what he was probably doing at the moment.

~*~

Had Loki opened his eyes he may have seen the light reflecting in the water that was in no way a natural occurrence but he didn’t and so the Collector watched undisturbed how the boy floated in the water.

Taneleer to no one’s surprise hated the sun and so he spent most of his time inside but it was the first time he sat on his windowsill like a silly little girl and spying on another man with his spyglasses.

With a growl he put them down pinching the bridge of his nose, he was hard again and it almost hurt since he wore rather tight fitting pants. He sighed and watched as Colette chewed on a piece of meat he had given her.

The distraction didn’t work for long however and Taneleer again looked through his spyglasses and spotted Loki as he stood, the water was dripping down on him, his trunks clinging to his legs and he swallowed. He had seen Loki yesterday with only his boxers but he hadn’t dared to take them off. Now he wondered what he was hiding underneath.

The Collector watched as Loki walked up to his brother and took his towel to dry his hair. His tongue darted out of his mouth and he licked his lips as he watched his well-defined muscles work.

With another growl he jumped to his feet and walked away from the window throwing his spyglasses on the couch. He opened his trousers and stripped them of annoyed by his constant hard on, but he still refused to take care of that.

His will was still strong but he knew at some point it would fade to nothing and he would actually touch himself as if he was some stupid teenager. Taneleer scoffed and took off his underwear too.

The new freedom felt great even though he shivered slightly as the air hit his sensitive tip. The Collector lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling. His hand rubbed his tights but he didn’t dare to just touch himself

~*~

Tony groaned as the baby two seats away started to cry again, “explain to me once more why we are not taking my private, most comfortable plane?” Thor rolled his eyes but didn’t look up from the magazine he was reading, “because the team most likely will look for it and this is way easier and faster.”

Tony scoffed at the faster part and shook his head, “yeah sure point break, how did you get your stuff on the plane by the way?” Thor grinned, “I know a guy.” The genius raised an eyebrow, “well that sounds ominous, alright I won’t ask but if I am not reading about this in one of Loki’s books I am getting pissed.”

Thor laughed and the remainder of the flight they stayed quiet and tried to relax.

The flight was over quicker than Tony imagined and when they got off he followed Thor down where they were supposed to pick up their baggage but the big man completely ignored the roller convey and walked up to a man who seemed to wait for them.

Thor smiled and dropped a few coins in his hands before picking up his bag while Tony took his suitcase looking confused and curious. The two men didn’t exchange a word and Tony just followed Thor as he left and walked out to get a taxi.

“Ah Thor I have questions,” Tony stated but Thor ignored him. He pulled out his phone and frowned, “very well I got instructions from the Grandmaster we will meet someone he trusts on his location.”

Tony swallowed, “ah alright and what can I do?” The blond man put his phone back and smiled at him, “you will be a distraction when needed and afterwards you will try to locate where he calls from.” The genius nervously fiddled with his sleeves, it was the first time he actually got into danger and he wasn’t sure if he liked that.

Tony nodded and licked his lips, “alright I hope that works.” Thor glanced at him before patting his shoulder, “don’t worry I will make sure that you are not harmed.”

It was only a small comfort but Tony would have to go with that. The two men got off in front of a nice looking hotel and Thor booked them a room while Tony kept an eye on their luggage.

Once inside the room, Tony had a slightly disgusted look on his face as he looked around; Thor put the bag on the small coffee table and pulled out his phone.

“The Grandmaster’s man will meet with us in a few hours and we need to be ready, do you know how to shoot?”

Tony blinked and shrugged, “I ah know how to do it…in theory.” Thor rolled his eyes, “so no weapon for you then.”

The blond man opened the bag and pulled out two guns and a riffle, inspecting, adjusting and loading them with well-practiced moves. Tony made a mental to never piss of Thor for real.

Thor put the guns where he wanted them and checked his phone again. Tony slowly sat down next to him eyeing the weapons carefully, “so you killed a lot of people in your lifetime?”

Thor chuckled, “a few.” Tony slowly nodded scratching his goatee, “I uh I knew you have some skill but it is kind of hard to imagine.” Thor frowned and put the phone on the table turning to the genius, “Tony…I once killed a man with a mop.”

~*~

Loki was sitting at a table on the patio writing the final chapters of the story he had struggled with when a familiar thin, white haired man stepped up to him.

Loki’s entire body went tense and his hand began to shiver.

Taneleer noticed and sat down with a smirk, “don’t worry my brother’s lapdog is watching us and she will rather shoot me than to disappoint En.” Loki looked up and forced the corners of his mouth to go up in a mock of a smile, “good to know.”

The Collector looked at Loki and he felt like a rat inside a lab. Damn that man was creepy.

“What do you want?”

“Can I not come here and enjoy the sun with my brother’s guest?”

“You tried to kill me last night,” Loki hissed slamming one hand on top of the table. Taneleer didn’t stop smiling, “oh no, I never, never wanted to kill you Loki.”

The black haired man snapped his notebook shut and stood, “well I don’t take kindly to being threatened with a knife by a lunatic so I am sorry that I don’t want to stay, well only that I am not.”

He picked up the book and his pen to leave but Taneleer’s hand shot forward and grabbed his wrist before he could even take one step.

“Listen to me and listen to me closely my dear, my brother won’t always be here to safe you and then I will take my revenge.”

Loki swallowed and looked at his hand, clad in a black leather glove. He probably didn’t want to touch his skin.

“Revenge? I never did anything to you.”

Taneleer slowly stood, his smile turning into a sneer, “oh but you did because of you I feel desire. I desire your body, your disgustingly, beautiful body and I need to rid myself of that desire.”

Loki shook his head, “you-you want to hurt me because you want to have sex with me!” The words came out a little too loud and a little too high for his liking and the Collector smiled at him.

“No, I don’t want to have sex with you, boy. My body seems to want that but I stand above my desires. I am not my brother; I am not weak like him.”

“Is there a problem?”

Taneleer let go and Loki pulled his wrist up to his chest and turned to Topaz who looked at them with a mix of boredom and anger. The Collector put on a face of impassiveness as he looked at the woman, “no, go and make sure the pet is alright, I think I frightened him.”

Loki flinched as the man moved away and felt silly since he didn’t even touch him. Topaz watched the man as he disappeared inside of the house before she turned to Loki, “take a deep breath boy and come with me I will take you to your room. You are not safe out here.”

Loki simply nodded and hastened after the woman who strode through the hallways. He longed for the safety of his own quarters.

~*~

Thor was tense but it didn’t show on his face. The place the Grandmaster had chosen was an old abandoned warehouse where too many eyes could linger in the dark.

He didn’t like it but he guessed that the Grandmaster wouldn’t give a shit, even if he were to come to personally meet him. Thor didn’t like to wait and when he finally heard the car stop outside he pretended to scratch his beard.

“Tony you ready?”

“I am point break, I am.”

Thor took a deep breath and took a wide stance, crossing his arms in front of his chest. His goal was to appear confident and angry, if he let any other feeling show he would certainly lose Loki or at least the chance to get him back safely.

Tony on the other hand had easily agreed that he was to stay out of sight to support the other man as good as he could seeing that he was a tech genius and not a people genius. Thor only hoped that the shorter man wouldn’t do something incredible stupid.

The car doors closed audibly and Thor waited for the men to appear. Just as he expected the man the Grandmaster sent was not alone, he was flanked by two tall assholes. Thor knew they were assholes just by looking at them.

The man in the middle was short and his face reminded him of a mouse while his bodyguards looked like their collected intelligence wouldn’t be enough to beat a chicken in ticktacktoe. The mouse walked up to him and his grin revealed to long front teeth, gods he was so glad that Tony wasn’t here with him.

“Odinson I presume?”

“Thor Odinson yes, and who are you?”

The man snickered and even that sounded like a mouse squeaking, what in all seven hells was wrong with the Grandmaster that he hired henchpeople like that?

“My name is not of any importance, I am here to do business after all.”

Thor rolled his eyes and untied his arms so they hung loosely at his side, at times like this it was good to be this tall, because right now his height was just perfect to literally look down on the mouse-man. He ignored the stares of the other two men who checked him for weapons.

Thor wasn’t wearing any, it was safer this way and he didn’t need one to kill.

“Then we have a problem because I am not seeing my husband right now and without him there will be no exchange.”

The man smiled, “you know the Grandmaster does keep his word, give us the data you stole and he will return your husband, unharmed and unmolested.” Thor clenched his jaw and his hands and he could hear Tony swear into the radio but he didn’t really register it because his hand was not tightly wrapped around the mouse’s neck.

“If anybody touched him, or even looked at him the wrong way you little creep I swear to all of your gods that I will break every bone in your body.”

The man gasped and his feet kicked the air since he was dangling a few inches above the ground. The two men that stood beside them pulled their guns and aimed at Thor.

“Drop him.”

“Where is my husband?”

“Drop him or we will shoot you!”

Thor glared at the men, “I left my team like the Grandmaster ordered and no one knows where I took the data to, if you kill me he will never find it. So what do you think is worth more? Me or that asshole choking here?”

The two put their guns down and Thor grinned, “thought so.” Suddenly he pulled the mouse back and threw him at one of the bodyguards while he tackled the other, successfully bringing him down and grabbing his gun.

Before the mouse and the unfortunate bodyguard got a chance to get up Thor shot two times. Both guards were dead in a second and Thor smirked as he heard Tony curse over the radio.

Slowly the blonde got up and watched with glee in his eyes as the mouse-man shivered in fear, his eyes wide and watery. It was almost funny how he scrambled backwards trying to get away from Thor but the tall man had long legs so he easily cornered him.

“You know, I think you are funny, that’s why I will kill you last.”

Thor could almost hear Tony roll his eyes but his face was unmoved. The man whimpered and put both hands up in front of him, “please I-I just work for him, I-I don’t even like the Grandmaster, he is a lunatic.”

Thor lifted the gun and aimed for his head.

“No! I-I will tell you where he is, please don’t do it, please!”

Thor still aimed for his head.

“I’m waiting.”

The man swallowed and got on his knees to talk, “he-he brought him on his island where he and his brother live, as far as I know he is well-cared for please don’t kill me.”

Thor waited a few seconds that must have felt to the man like years, “give me the coordinates and I might.” Quickly the man pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, scribbling the numbers on it and offering it to Thor with a shaky hand.

The blonde took a look at the sheet and nodded, “well thanks.” Giving the mouse a small smile he shot him right between the eyes.

~*~

Loki was pacing around his bedroom unsure of what to do. If he went and told the Grandmaster about his encounter with his brother, Taneleer would surely find out and take revenge on him, if he did nothing he might just continue to do as he pleased.

He swallowed and rubbed his eyes. The problem was that Topaz probably already told him about what happened so En would most likely pressure him for some details when they met up for dinner. Maybe he should just keep his door locked and refuse to step outside.

With a sigh he dropped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. This wouldn’t work for sure, the Grandmaster was used to get what he wanted and he would just send someone to break his door down or something.

He groaned and put his hands on his face as he rolled around like a child, how did he get into a mess like that? He had done literally nothing to deserve that maniac being after him.

“Why is everyone suddenly crazy around me?”

A knock sounded from the door and Loki let out a long sigh, he just knew who was outside that door. Slowly he sat up and let his hands fall to his sides, “yes?”

“Loki ah it is me En, are you alright?”

Rolling his eyes Loki got up and went to the door opening it just enough so he could see the older man. The Grandmaster looked at him with real concern in his eyes.

“Topaz told me Taneleer approached you today, what did he do?”

Loki shook his head, “he didn’t do anything.” The Grandmaster tilted his head, “alright, then what did he say?” Loki turned away with a sigh, “just some nonsense I didn’t really understand so no big deal.”

He went to close the door not looking at his host but the Grandmaster wouldn’t have that.

“Loki,” his voice was sharp as he put a hand on the door pushing it open with a surprising amount of strength. Loki froze but still didn’t look at him, “he said that he desires me, he said that he found it disgusting and that he has to get rid of it.”

Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “but he also said he doesn’t want to kill me, though at this point I think that it would be less cruel if he did.” The Grandmaster hummed and took his hand away, “he will not join us for dinner so worry not, I ah I will talk to him but uh you should probably keep your door locked.”

Loki nodded and closed the door, still unable to look at the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading once again   
> From this point on Thor will be a little more violent and more Arnold like ^^   
> He is off to save the love of his life after all   
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think it motivates me greatly


	8. Let the bodies hit the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning about blood and torture

Tony wasn’t called a genius for nothing and once again Thor was astonished by the short man. After Thor had taken care of the bodies, purposely not telling Tony what he did to them or how he hid what had been done, he had brought the genius their cell phones.

Tony had eagerly taken them and took them apart both figuratively and literally to find out as much as he could about the Grandmaster’s whereabouts. Meanwhile Thor paced the hotel room.

“Well good news and bad news Point Break,” Tony suddenly announced. Thor stopped and walked over to Tony who was all set up on the coffee table.

“What you got?”

Tony showed him a map on his laptop and pointed at a few islands on it, “good news I was able to find out that the Grandmaster and most likely Loki are on one of those islands. Bad news, I cannot tell you which one, but good news again, I can if you give me more time.”

Thor smiled but shook his head, “we need to move, but you did a great job Tony, I am glad to have you.” With that the big guy began to pack his stuff, while Tony watched with a frown on his face.

“Wait are-are you leaving me behind?”

Thor stopped as he picked up a gun, “I am, I cannot take you with me Tony.” The genius jumped to his feet, “what! No, no, no Conan you are not leaving me behind, I am with you how does Rogers always say? Till the end of the line?”

Thor smiled at him and nodded, “yeah that would be nice, but I cannot endanger you further, I am sorry.” Tony gaped at him while Thor collected all his stuff into two large bags and put them down on at the front door.

“Wait you can’t do that, Thor you need me, if-if you do that, I will tell Natasha and she will come and kick your ass!”

Thor sighed and turned to his supposed employer, “Ah alright Tony I-I am just worried, go pack your things.” Tony narrowed his eyes but went into the bedroom; Thor followed slowly pulling out two pairs of handcuffs.

~*~

Loki was feeling rather at ease. It had been two days since the collector approached him and En had told him that his brother had left the island to deal with some business. He had almost hugged the man at that.

Now they were sitting at the dinner table and chatting over their favourite books. The Grandmaster laughed, “no honestly I love _Stormbreaker_ it is one of my favourites, you really outdid yourself with that. I mean it has everything, love, father and sibling issues, a bunch of unlikely heroes, loss and great bonding. Not to forget all the jokes, they are just amazing, really.”

Loki smiled and blushed at the praise but before he could voice his gratitude a man walked in and whispered something into the older man’s ear. Suddenly En’s smile fell and he scrunched up his nose, “oh really? Well that is unfortunate, call Topaz she needs to meet me in my office.”

Loki swallowed, “ah is everything alright?” The Grandmaster stood and threw his napkin on the table, “ah it is nothing dear, Taneleer just told me a customer is being difficult. Please excuse me.”  

Loki frowned at him but he was unable to say anything before the door to the room shut close. He quickly wolfed down his dinner, it was really delicious, and got up to sneak after his host.

Luckily no one was around as Loki walked up to door of the study and concentrated on what was said inside. The voices were a little muffled but he could make out most of the words.

“He killed them and my guess is that he is coming here, we should have sent a commando after him as soon as we found out who he was.”

Topaz sounded annoyed as always but this time she appeared to be a little more angry, too. The Grandmaster didn’t reply immediately, to Loki it sounded like he was pacing around.

“I guess you are right, if he comes after us we have to take actions. Send Crossbone he should be able to deal with the Odinson but he needs to get the information first, before he kills him.”

Loki gasped but quickly shut his mouth with his hand; they were going to kill his husband. To his horror Topaz just chuckled, “alright I will tell him, but what will you say to your pet when his husband is killed?”

“I ah well accidents happen, don’t they?”

“Sure but he is too smart to believe that.”

The Grandmaster sighed, “yes I know, but I don’t want to break his little heart. He is so cute and maybe in time he will warm up to me, who knows what time will do.” Loki stood up straight and turned around, he needed to get out of here, he needed to warn Thor.

As quickly and quietly as possible he ran away from the door and to his room. He did pass a few servants but they ignored him and so when he arrived at his room he rushed inside and threw the door closed.

Trying to catch his breath the young man leaned against the door. He squeezed his eyes shut as he slowly slid down wrapping his arms around his legs.

“Oh shit, Thor please be safe, please I need you, safe me.”

He sat there for a moment before head shot up as he heard the call.

“Loki! Dear where are you?”

~*~

Thor turned his phone off once he entered the small plane and smiled at the man in the cockpit.

“Hi Hogun, thanks for the ride.”

The man just nodded but held out his hand and Thor immediately dropped a few golden coins into it. The Asian looked at the money, nodded again and turned around starting the plane while Thor went and took a seat.

He placed his bag on the floor and buckled up, the familiar tingle of excitement in his entire body. This was the part he loved about going on missions, but he quickly shook his head, he was about to safe Loki, it wasn’t just a mere mission.

The big man looked out of the window as the plane took off his thoughts solemnly on his husband. He would get him back but right now he had to make a plan. It was his duty to protect him.

The flight took hours and Thor was growing more and more restless as the time passed and as they made a stop on another airport he was glad that he was able to take a small walk.

He rounded the plane and turned his phone on smiling as he received a few messages at the same time. Thor skipped the messages from Fury that were basically asking him what the fuck he was doing and scrolled down until he saw a single message from Natasha.

He opened it and the picture she sent, and a grin grew on his face. The picture showed Tony just how Thor had left him, chained to the bed with the cuffs and the key in his lap. The message simply read.

“Package received. Good luck.”

Thor smiled and he was happy that Tony hadn’t been forced to stay like this for too long. He would be rightfully pissed when they would see each other again but he could deal with that.

Turning his phone off once again Thor walked back to the plane and just as he was about to get on his phone slipped from his hand and fell to the ground. He sighed and crouched down to pick it up as a bullet hit the ground right in front of him.

“Ah fuck.”

Thor quickly rolled under the staircase pulling out his gun. The shooter was hidden somewhere but he had the feeling that there would be others coming soon. He growled, damn they had to get out of here.

“Odinson, come out and play!”

Thor scoffed at that and fumbled with his phone, he needed to get Hogun to start the plane.

“I know where you are hiding, so come out and give us the data, dear.”

Thor frowned, dear? What the hell was wrong with that guy? He peeked out from his hiding spot and saw a tall dark haired man wearing combat gear and a stupid grin. He held a rifle in his hands and Thor hissed, he would be cheese if he stepped out.

He gripped his gun tightly in his right while he quickly typed a message with his left to his pilot, before sending it and putting his phone back. This was going to get ugly, he knew it.

“Well if I gave it to you, what would become of my husband?”

The man scoffed and Thor could hear him walk, he probably was trying to get a better look at him or more precisely a better aim.

“The Grandmaster hasn’t decided yet, but I personally hope he will throw him into the pits.”

Thor frowned, the pits? They were still open? He thought the Grandmaster had abandoned his illegal fighting a long time ago.

“Though I doubt that he would do a lot of fighting in there. He would just be some other buff guy’s trophy, I mean that’s what he is for you right? A nice trophy husband to fuck and look good next to you?”

Thor growled, he could feel his blood boil as he had to listen to those words. Oh how he itched to just jump out and shoot all of his bullets into that assholes head. It took all of his will and years long training to not just swallow the bait.

Suddenly the rumble of the starting plane cut through the silence and Thor couldn’t hold the grin that appeared on his face. He could hear the other man curse and shout orders.

It was time to go.

The plane was already moving as Thor stood and grabbed the railing of the stairs to pull himself up. He got a glimpse of the team that was just closing on, on him and he gritted his teeth. Those men were professionals and they were after him, this would not end well.

For them.

Once he was up the stairs shouting and shots erupted. A few bullets hit the plane but he managed to not get hit by any and close the door behind him.

“Holy shit Hogun we need to go!”

The man didn’t reply he simply started to steer the plane to the runway and soon enough they were up in the air again. Thor let out a breath and went to sit in the seat next to Hogun, “shit that was close.”

The Asian huffed and glanced at Thor before holding out his open palm. Thor groaned but complied and put another coin in his hand. Well this were just the way things go, nothing is free.

The blonde stood and walked back to his seat, putting his gun on the table and going back to stare out of the window.

~*~

The Grandmaster sighed and sat down in front of Loki, there was only a small coffee table that separated them and Loki was really uncomfortable with how close the man was to him.

“You are going to kill Thor.”

The older man looked a little guilty as he sighed, “ah well kill is a ah a drastic word uh.” Loki shook his head, “but you are, I heard you giving the order!” The drug lord put his elbow on the armrest of his armchair, resting his head on his hand.

His gaze was rather intense as he looked at the young man in front of him.

“He brought this upon himself, Loki.”

Loki shook his head and stood but Topaz, who stood behind his chair, placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down again. How was that woman so much shorter but also so much stronger than him?

“He just wants to safe me and let’s be honest, how many cases of kidnapping do you know where the victim got out alive after the transaction?”

En still watched him his face strangely impassive and Loki felt a chill crawling up his spine. The man was pissed off and that was not good.

For him.

“I like you Loki really ah I-I like you I really intended to let you go, no matter what my stupid little brother ah said. But now ah I-I don’t know what to do anymore. You cannot, you cannot stay at least not when Taneleer is here and I cannot let you leave.”

He leaned forward and Loki instinctively leaned backwards.

“So uh so help me here dear, what uh what am I supposed to do?”

Loki shook his head, “I-I don’t know, you are a criminal the people you harmed deserve justice.” It was apparently not the answer the man wanted to hear since his expression darkened and his long fingers curled into fists. Loki briefly wondered if he would slap him.

“I am a criminal Loki but you know, people like me are just like you, we are just the product of our environment and everybody could have walked down that path.”

Loki swallowed and looked down, he didn’t like to admit it, but he was almost terrified. This wasn’t going to end well. En sighed and stood from his seat, “Taneleer will return tomorrow so long you can still roam around freely but once he is here you will stay in your room.” Loki shook his head, “why am I the one who gets locked away when he is the unstable one?”

The Grandmaster glanced at him, “because you are the kidnapped one, remember?” Loki looked away holding back a scoff, “how could I forget?” Topaz glared at him as she walked behind her boss to the door.

“I won’t kill you Loki, not unless you ah you give me a reason. Remember that.”

Loki closed his eyes briefly and hid his face in his hands as soon as the door closed shut. This was the greatest mess he ever managed to get himself into. After a few more minutes of pitying himself Loki got up and out of the room, he needed fresh air.

~*~

Thor thanked Hogun again before he walked away from the plane to rent a car. The island the Grandmaster lived on was only reachable by plane or boat, but he had to get to someone he knew first so he could rent an appropriate vehicle.

They gave him a nice looking black pickup and Thor smiled as he got into the car and put on his sunglasses. He drove completely relaxed with his windows down, enjoying the calm before the storm.

The drive was rather uneventful until he crossed a crossroad. A horn went off and he turned his head just in time to see the car crashing full speed into his passenger side. The car was thrown to the side and Thor’s head collided painfully hard with the window frame.

Thor’s vision came back to him after a full minute of being blacked out. His ears were ringing and a sharp pain was present where the seatbelt dug into his chest. Oh he hated car accidents.

Slowly he lifted his head blinking a few times until his sight wasn’t blurry anymore and his head felt less dizzy. The throbbing pain in his skull was bearable due to his long training but far from comfortable.

“He is still alive, get him, get him!”

Thor closed his eyes fighting down the urge to throw up. This was bad. With a groan he reached for his phone he kept in the pocket of his jeans, pushing a button to make a quick dial before he dropped it between the seat and the console.

The seatbelt was cut and he was pulled into the sunlight that was suddenly too bright to bear. He must have lost his sunglasses.

“Get him inside the car now before he comes back to his senses!”

Thor groaned but was unable to get out of the men’s grips. Not that he tried very hard. He was shoved into a car making him dizzy again and he barely managed to stay in his seat. Thor lifted his head to look at the man grinning at him from the seat next to the one he was dropped on.

“Nice to see you again Odinson.”

Thor wanted to say something but the guy’s fist suddenly collided with his face and everything went black.

 

Had he thought the pain in his head couldn’t get any worse, Thor had been wrong, really, terribly wrong. His head felt like it was stuck under the wheel of a bus while a bunch of children were jumping up and down inside.

“Welcome back princess.”

Thor blinked and looked up to the man in front of him, “who the fuck are you?” The man laughed, he sat on a chair in front of him, his elbows resting on his tights. Thor tried to move his arms but of course they were tied behind the back of the chair he was sitting on.

“They call me Crossbone you might have heard of me Odinson, I certainly have heard of you.”

The blonde looked at him with a dry expression, “Crossbone? Seriously? No I have not heard of you, but if you heard of me you know that you will end in a ditch if you keep messing with me.”

The mercenary laughed again and Thor tried to move his legs but they were tied too. Well no one ever said that his job was easy.

“Whatever, we searched you Odinson and I have to tell you we found your guns and the knife so don’t try anything funny.”

Thor grinned at him but winced as his face hurt from the motion. Damn he must look really fucked up by now. He could feel the dried blood on the side of his face and whenever he moved his arms, pain radiated from his right shoulder, all in all nothing he couldn’t deal with.

“I am not funny, Bones I am deadly.”

The man rolled his eyes, “yes and I am Batman.” He stood, pushing his chair aside and for some reason backhanded Thor hard enough to split his lip open. He groaned but had no time to do anything as his hair was grabbed and his face was pulled towards the mercenary’s.

“We unfortunately didn’t find the USB so where is it?”

Oh so they were back to this again huh?

“Ah that really hurt mate.”

The pull on his hair was hard and he was sure that he lost more than a few strands of hair from it.

“Where is the USB! I will skin you alive if you don’t talk.”

Thor grinned a bloody grin at him, “well as long as you don’t cut my hair I will be fine.” The man stared at him for a moment before he pulled out a knife cutting off the fistful of hair he held in his hand.

Thor’s eyes widened as he realized what he had just done, “what? You piece of shit how dare you! I am going to rip you apart!” Crossbone laughed and dropped the hair to the floor shaking his hand to get the remaining hair off too.

“You got hit by a car, tied up and beaten and that is what sets you off? Man you have issues.”

Thor growled pulling at his restrains, there was no chance of him getting free anytime soon. Gods he wanted to strangle that guy only to revive him and beat him to death.

“I don’t have issues I have a husband I want to look good for, now untie me!”

Crossbone nodded to someone behind Thor and before he could say anything else a plastic back was pulled over his head and tightened around his neck. Thor let out a scream and struggled but he didn’t even make the chair lose balance, they must have bolted it to the floor.

The mercenary grinned and leaned down to grin at Thor, “don’t worry, you will not die, big guy. Not yet, not until I allow it.” Thor barely heard him over the rush in his ears and just as his vision started to fade the bag was pulled up and he greedily sucked in the air.

“I don’t have the USB, not until you give me back my husband.”

Crossbones scoffed, “well that is too bad because I don’t think the Grandmaster wants to give him back just yet. You see, he really, really likes him.”

Thor growled but before another word left his lips, the plastic bag was again pulled over his head. Instead of words, a frustrated scream left Thor’s throat.

Crossbone laughed and watched the man in front of him struggle while he played with the knife in his hand. Thor wanted to shove it into one of his eyes but he was still helpless and so pissed off. He would enjoy killing this one.

Again they waited till the last moment to pull the bag off and Thor sucked in deep breaths trying to calm himself but it was almost futile. He was high on adrenalin and with that kind of torture he wouldn’t get down from it anytime soon.

“You know I am getting bored, so how about that, you tell me what I want to know and I call the Grandmaster so he will immediately sent your little boy to on his way. How does that sound?”

Thor still gasped for air but managed to glare at the man, “if you insult my husband one more time I swear to god I am going to cut off your dick and shove it up your-.” He was cut off as Crossbone backhanded him again.

Little droplets of blood splattered all over the floor.

Thor managed to chuckle but there was no joy in it, oh he was going to die here, he would end up in some unmarked grave and Loki would be in that maniacs hands forever. He briefly closed his eyes thinking about his options.

“Tick tock Odinson, time is running out for you, tell me or I will go after your friend. Stark wasn’t it? He looks cute you know, easy to scare. I bet he cries beautifully.”

Thor lifted his head again, a snarl on his lips, “you fucking bastard if you touch Tony you will never be safe again. There will be others that will get you and believe me you don’t want that.”

Crossbone shrugged and cleaned his fingernails with the tip of his knife, what an asshole.

“Whatever Rapunzel, take a deep breath.”

Thor bared his teeth but just before he thought he would be suffocated again, Crossbones face was splattered in blood and brains. The guy behind Thor fell to the floor with a thud and the mercenary let out a quite high pitched scream.

Thor let out a tired laugh until he felt a well-placed shot destroying the cuffs that were tying his hands to the chair.

“Oh yes.”

Crossbone focused on Thor who shot up from his seat to head-butt the other man so hard he broke his nose and threw him off his feet.

“And there is more where this came from, asshole!”

Quickly he grabbed the knife the mercenary had dropped to cut the ropes that tied his ankles to the chair, ignoring how his head now hurt even more. Crossbone lay on his back holding his nose, letting out pained sounds until Thor stood over him.

“Goodnight.”

Thor was almost sure something in the other’s face broke as his fist collided with it. Satisfied he stood up straight again taking in his surroundings for the first time.

He was in an old warehouse that looked like it was abandoned for some time and empty except for the two chairs. Now he also saw the dead men that were lying on the ground. Apparently there had been three guys behind him.

Thor briefly looked them over but then his attention was quickly pulled away. The doors to the warehouse swung open and in stepped a woman with long black hair, neatly tied into a ponytail. She slowly walked inside, a stern expression on her face.

The rifle that she carried on her back was almost as long as her but didn’t look nearly as intimidating. Thor smiled at his old friend, “I am so glad to see you Sif.”

She walked up to him without a word before slapping him hard enough to make his head spin.

“I am going to finish his job if you don’t tell me in what kind of shit you are sitting this time.”

~*~

Loki walked along the beach brooding over his fate. The island was small enough to round it by foot but large enough that it would take him almost two hours. Even without looking he could tell that the guard following him was pissed.

Good.

Loki stopped in the shade of a tree to look at the ocean. There was nothing but the blue of the water and the sound of the waves. It was beautiful and scary at the same time.

“I am never going to leave this place,” Loki mumbled with a sigh. As much as he liked the luxury here, a cage was still a cage no matter how golden it was. He shook his head beginning to walk again, it wasn’t far anymore and he was almost back at the mansion.

His bare feet hurt slightly as he walked over the hot sand but he ignored it. As the patio came into his line of vision Loki spotted Topaz who glared at him. Well since it was her normal expression when she looked at him maybe that was just her face.

Loki fought down a grin at that thought and walked up to her.

“What’s up Topaz?”

The grim looking woman wrinkled her nose, “he wants to see you, come.” Loki sighed and followed her inside with a roll of his eyes, this couldn’t be good.

The Grandmaster sat in a large chair, a glass of wine in his hand and to his horror, Taneleer next to him. Loki froze as the gaze of the white haired man met his and his hands immediately shot to his chest, buttoning up his open shirt.

En ignored that, he took a large swing of his wine before addressing Loki.

“I am upset, very upset.”

Loki tore his gaze off the Collector and focused on his host, “pardon?” The Grandmaster put the glass down with a surprisingly dark expression. Loki swallowed but didn’t say anything else.

“Your husband is causing trouble again.”

His heart jumped at that statement and he had to fight down another smile. So Thor was still out there, fighting to get to him. This was good to hear, really good to hear.

“I am sorry?”

Taneleer rolled his eyes and emptied his glass putting it aside. The white haired man stood placing his little mink on his seat as he walked up to Loki. It took him all he got not to jump away from the man.

Quickly his gaze flickered to the Grandmaster, he would protect him from his crazy brother, wouldn’t he? En watched them closely, one of his long fingers gently tracing the rim of his wine glass.

“I say we need to pay him back, brother.”

He walked around Loki who stiffed as his hand brushed his behind, damn that bastard made it look like an accident. The Grandmaster didn’t respond he just watched and Loki got nervous.

“En please you know this has nothing to do with me, I am not responsible for what Thor does. I have no way to contact him, you know that.”

The older man sighed and nodded, “that is true but Taneleer is also right, Thor needs to be taught a lesson.” Taneleer grinned and stood behind Loki who tried to step away but an iron grip caught his neck, locking him in place.

“En please! You said you wouldn’t hurt me, you promised!” 

His voice was a little high and maybe also a little hysterical but he was scared as hell and why shouldn’t he be? Taneleer was crazy, En had even agreed on that with him and he himself, well he was everything if not dangerous.

The Grandmaster rose to his feet and walked towards the young man placing a hand on his cheek while his other flicked open a butterfly knife. Loki swallowed again putting his hands on the older man’s chest. For a moment he was surprised just how firm the muscles underneath were.

“Please.”

En sighed and his thumb brushed his cheekbone raising the knife to slowly trace the tip from Loki’s collarbone up to this chin. A whimper left the young man’s lips and he felt tears pool in his eyes.

“I won’t hurt you dear but Thor will not know that.” Loki blinked a little confused and with a chuckle Taneleer let go of his neck. Both brothers stepped away from him.

“Wait what, I don’t understand.”

The Grandmaster smiled and walked up to Topaz who held a phone out to him, “did you get it all? Good really good.” Loki gaped at him, “you-you filmed that and you are going to send it to Thor as a threat.”

Taneleer smiled as he took his seat again, “he is, sadly my dear brother is still against the idea of sending your husband one of your fingers. I would do it, preferably the one with your wedding band on.”

Loki clenched his fists looking at his host who smiled apologetic at him, “sorry Lolo I ah I have to do this, having him run wild is bad for business.”

The dark haired man glared at him, “he will come and he will make you pay for all of this.” Taneleer giggled petting his mink, “I wouldn’t be so sure of that boy.” Loki sneered at him, his fear of the man completely forgotten.

En shook his head in his brother’s direction but before he could say anything Loki turned on his heels and stormed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long but I kind of lost motivation  
> Thanks to the great Satanssyn I am back Check out her fics too and please give your support if you like it, it means a lot to us   
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin
> 
> The next chapter is already in the making so I hope I will be able to post that one faster  
> As always thanks for reading and please leave your thoughts in the comments below


	9. Games and challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not real torture but a bit of violence ahead

Thor winced as Sif pushed the alcohol drenched cotton ball against the cut on his lip. Shit that hurt.

“You deserve this you know.”

The blonde chuckled, “just because I married Loki instead of you, man you are so resentful.” Sif smiled and put a bit of balm on the wound, before stripping off the latex gloves, “all fixed up, well you knew this from the beginning, didn’t you?”

Thor smiled and took an ice pack that was wrapped in a towel to press against the side of his head. The throbbing was still present but together with the ice and the rather potent pain killers he had swallowed it was bearable.

“I guess I did, sorry for the breakup though it was kinda mean of me.”

Sif scoffed as he put the medical supplies back into the box, “you mean disappearing for days without telling me anything at all just to come back and tell me that you fell in love with some guy you met at a coffee shop? Yeah that was really a dick move.”

Thor sighed and shrugged, “it was true love sorry.” Sif rolled her eyes, she never liked Loki and Thor was sure that these feelings were mutual. With a groan he got up and pushed the curtain aside that separated their little room with the main room of the little shack.

Sif had called it a safe place and Thor trusted her, hell she had just blown up a guy’s head for him. He should buy her a beer when this was all over.

Crossbone was still passed out and hadn’t they tied him to the chair he would probably already have fallen over to land straight on his face. Thor smiled, he should have hit harder.

“What are you going to do to him?”

Sif went to stand next to him taking the unconscious man in. Thor went to one of his bags that Sif retrieved from his car and opened it.

“I will ask him a few questions, after that I will kill him.”

She nodded, “alright I have a grave ready but please keep him in one piece, I don’t want to make more than one trip.” Thor chuckled before picking up his phone. The screen was a little cracked and he sighed at it.

He needed to hurry, Natasha wouldn’t be able to stall Fury forever and now that Tony was back with them, it was only a matter of time until they would figure out where he was. Gods he was so going to lose his job, if not for ditching his team, then for violating more laws than your average terrorist group.

“By the way I like the new look.”

Thor frowned and looked up from his phone pushing his hand through his now short hair. He had completely forgotten, “ah shit this, I will get an earful from Loki about this.” The woman chuckled and pulled out a pair of scissors to tame the mess on his head a little better.

While she was cutting his hair into shape, Thor turned on his phone checking his messages. One message got his attention.

It was sent from an unknown number and had a video attached to it. Briefly he wondered how everyone seemed to be able to get his fucking phone number, but he quickly focused again, this was surely a message from the Grandmaster.

“Sif does this place have Wi-Fi?”

The woman stopped for a moment, “Thor we are in a shack on the countryside, we don’t even have running water here, what do you think?” The blonde shrugged, “don’t know maybe there is a gas station close by.” Sif sighed, “no but you still got reception here so just download the video.”

Thor nodded and clicked on the video. The two of them waited for it to load and when it finally was ready to go Thor swallowed heavily. It showed the Grandmaster and the Collector.

“I am upset, very upset.”

Thor gripped his phone tight enough to almost crush it and Sif glanced nervously at him as the footage played. The video cut off after the Grandmaster held the knife in Loki’s face and Thor felt so incredibly angry and helpless as he saw the terrified expression in his husband’s face.

“This fucking bastard I am going to strangle him with his own stupid clothes. I swear to god I will-,” Thor ranted but he was cut off by Sif who pointed at the video.

The black screen faded and it once again showed the Grandmaster, he was holding the knife and Thor’s heart fell as he saw the bloodied blade. The older man took a slow sip from his wine glass.

“Greetings ah Odinson, I am sad to hear that ah you have been misbehaving. I never wanted to ah hurt little Lolo but uh you just forced me to. You uh you just crave war don’t you?”

The man put the glass down and leaned forwards to be closer to the camera; his expression was dark and threatening. Thor would have probably been a little intimidated if he had been facing him.

“I gave you the chance to safe your husband, I really did but you went out and killed my men, made me look incompetent and I don’t like that. Now I have to actually try to get you killed so be careful Odinson.”

The Grandmaster stood and threw the knife onto a polished table where it clattered and smeared the blood all over the surface.

“Well the good thing about this is, I am going to get to console a devastated, beautiful widower, well,” he looked at the knife, “at least that what is left of him.”

The video ended and Thor let out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding. Sif swallowed and looked at her old friend, “Thor?”

The blonde stood and pushed the phone into her hand, “would you excuse me for a moment?” She simply nodded and he walked outside, closing the thin wooden door behind him.

Only a few minutes passed until she heard a loud scream ripping through the air and Crossbone jerked awake in his bonds. The mercenary looked around in alert and confusion.

“What in hell?”

Sif smiled, “Thor the punching bag woke up!”

~*~

Loki paced his room. Since Taneleer was back he wasn’t allowed to roam around freely anymore even with a guard always looking and following him around. Maybe the fact that he had pretty much called En a bastard who looked like Elton John’s wardrobe threw up on him, did its part too.

Of course he had everything he needed to pass the time, books, pen and paper and even a laptop with a few games but sadly no internet access. He was just too nervous to use any of that.

Loki ran both hands through his hair and let out a frustrated groan. He longed for his home, he longed for Thor’s embrace and if he was honest he longed for a good fuck.

It felt like ages since he had been properly touched and yes he should probably worry about other things but well those things were on his mind too. Loki sighed and let his hands fall to his sides, “fuck.”

The chances were high that he would never see Thor again and he was not sure what would happen to him then. Maybe En would keep him here and he would continue writing books until he either gone mad or accepted his fate.

Loki wrinkled his nose, both options sucked hard time.

He just decided to take a bath; the tub in his bathroom had those amazing nozzles as a knock sounded from the door. With a sigh he walked up to the door to open it.

The Grandmaster hadn’t locked him inside, no he just made sure two guards outside would keep him from leaving.

Loki wasn’t really surprised as Topaz glared at him, “what do you want?” The angry woman bared her teeth and for a moment Loki pictured her jumping at him to rip out his throat with her teeth. She did kinda looked like one of those angry little dogs.

“He wants to see you, come.”

Loki sighed again, but followed, what else could he do?

They walked through the mansion and out of it. Loki frowned and looked around but the Grandmaster was not on the patio. Topaz led him towards the beach but instead of getting on the warm sand she stayed on the grassy side and Loki finally was able to spot the Grandmaster.

The older man was seated under the shade of some palm trees on a large blue blanket and Loki’s eyes widened as he saw all the food that surrounded him.

“Hello Loki, glad you could join me, sit down.”

Loki didn’t care to point out that he had actually no choice in that and simply sat down careful to not step on some of the bowls or even accidently kick them away. The Grandmaster smiled brightly and waved Topaz away who looked really eager to get away from them.

Loki sighed, “what is all this?” En knitted his eyebrows together, “well ah here is some fresh bread, some strawberries, some sandwiches-.” Loki cut him off by slamming his hand on the ground.

It didn’t make a satisfying sound because of the soft grass but it made the older man shut up.

“You know that I am not talking about the food, why are we having a picnic? What is your game?”

En almost looked hurt by his question, “I uh I thought it would be a nice change, you ah you must be bored, are you not?” Loki blinked and sighed again picking up a grape and popping it into his mouth, god that tasted good.

“And it is a little apology for scaring you.”

Loki nodded slowly, “and?” The Grandmaster smiled like a child that just had been caught stealing a cookie and also picked up a grape.

“And I ah I maybe am trying to well uh to try and get to know you a little better.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at the man, “Are you…flirting with me?” En laughed, “I always am but uh this time ah I am trying really hard.” Loki wrinkled his nose picking up a sandwich and taking a bite.

After chewing for a moment Loki sighed, “you know it won’t work, I am a married man.” En shrugged and picked up his wine glass, “and I am a drug lord with a fondness for illegal cage fighting, dear. We all have our flaws.”

Loki knitted his eyebrows together, “I don’t think those two thinks kind of compare to each other, but okay?” The older man laughed and both ate in silence until Loki couldn’t stand it anymore. With a groan he put his plate down to look at his host.

“Please En, do you have any news from Thor? I-I need to know.”

The Grandmaster’s face darkened for a moment before he sighed, “I uh I wanted to well tell you in another way but uh I got the message that my men were successful. Thor is dead.”

Loki stared at him in disbelieve, “you are lying.” En shook his head a sad expression on his face, “no Loki, I am not.” The young man jumped to his feet, tears pooling in his eyes and his hands clenched to fists.

“No! You are lying, Thor would never…we are meant for each other! He would never leave me!”

Loki spun around and ran back towards the house, ignoring the guards shouting at him and even going so far as to shove Topaz aside as she crossed his path. En watched him go with a sigh.

“Well brother you always knew just the right thing to say.”

The Grandmaster gave his brother a dry look as Taneleer strolled towards him from between the trees. The collector casually picked up Loki’s abandoned glass and took a sip of the wine. It was a little too sweet for his liking but he could get used to it, oh and the wine was delicious.

~*~

Thor wiped the blood off his knuckles grinning at the bloody and battered face of Crossbone. Secretly he was glad that the guy didn’t give in easily, it gave him an excuse to keep hitting him.

Sif smiled as she watched, Thor beating up some bad guy brought back some fond memories. She almost felt like a fifteen year old again.

“You know I really enjoying punching the shit out of you and honestly you are so full of it man that I think I could go on forever, but I am kind of in a hurry so we got to cut this short.”

Thor pulled out a knife and the anger upon seeing the video came back to him. This was not a time for eloquent threats or skilled torture, Thor wanted to hurt and get answers and he was out of all the fucks to give.

It made his grin widen as he saw how Crossbone eyed the blade with a concerned look. Thor didn’t bother with voicing his threat instead he simply sunk the knife deep into his tight.

Thor and Sif shared a smile as the mercenary screamed and cursed them to hell and back. The woman even chuckled before she stepped closer putting a little bit of pressure on the handle of the knife.

“Do we need to ask or will you finally spill the beans, where exactly is Loki and what is the best way to get to him.”

“You stupid cunt I will rip your fucking head of and ah-.”

His rant was cut short since Sif had grabbed the knife and slowly began to twist it, not enough to make the wound really bad but enough so it hurt like hell. Crossbone screamed and Thor took a step back covering his ears.

“Holy fuck he is on the Grandmaster’s island, Sakaar! It is Sakaar fuck stop it you bitch!”

Sif looked at Thor letting go of the knife momentarily. Thor stepped closer and looked at the man, “Sakaar well good to know, how many men does he have there?” Crossbone sighed and took deep breaths until he could speak properly again.

“I don’t know, the last time I had been there, there were about twenty, but they are well armed and trained.”

Sif nodded, “that was to be expected, should I support you Thor?” The big man shook his head, “no I will do it myself, it is better this way.” The woman of course didn’t approve but also didn’t argue she knew better than to waste her breath.

“Alright should I call someone in case you don’t make it out?”

Thor nodded and scribbled a number on a piece of paper, “yeah, call Natasha she will be able to help you.” Sif nodded and looked at Crossbone, “what about him? I don’t think he spilled all of it.”

Thor nodded again and glanced at the heavily breathing man, “I agree but I am running out of time so I leave the rest to you and if you find out something crucial, call me.”

To their surprise Crossbone laughed, “you will die Odinson, Sakaar is a fortress, the Grandmaster will make sure that you will die before you even set foot inside of the house.”

Thor raised an eyebrow before responding in an amused voice, “there is my lovely husband waiting for me and I might be scared about the Grandmaster but I know if I don’t go and get Loki back, he will break hell lose and make me pay.”

Sif rolled her eyes while Crossbone just looked somewhat grossed out and Thor left the shack.

~*~

Loki waited until the sun had completely set until he made his move. He glanced at the clock before quietly moving towards the door and opening it. The guards hadn’t noticed him yet and Loki took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

The young man pulled on the string he had attached to a vase that now fell down to the floor and shattered loudly. It was enough to draw the men’s attention and Loki retreated from the door.

One of the men threw it open and they stormed inside.

“What happened?”

“If he is hurt we will get into trouble.”

Loki smiled and slipped out of the door that the two oafs had left open and quickly closed it, locking it with the key he had taken from inside.

“Well that was easy,” he stated before quickly making his way down the hall. He needed to be quick, the two men would either kick the door down and try to find him, or call for help.

Loki really hoped it was the first option because that would give him more time to get his plan going. He made his way to the Grandmaster’s study, glad that no other guards were around to see him and slipped into the room.

So far, so good.

Loki moved behind the desk and started the computer. He had tried to get his hands on a phone previously but they were too well guarded and the risk had simply been too high for him. This was much easier, well he hoped it was.

Loki waited and gladly the computer was up quickly but to his dismay it demanded a password. Thinking quickly he entered _Grandmaster_ but it still denied him access. Loki’s nervousness grew and he ran both hands through his hair trying to think of the most likely password a lunatic would use.

After a few more tries Loki groaned but managed to close his eyes and take deep breaths trying to get his thoughts clear. Suddenly an idea sparked in his mind. The Grandmaster was old well not old, old, but older and he probably wrote down his password.

Loki lifted the keyboard and yes there was small post-it with a word written on it _Elder_. With a frown Loki typed in the word and yes access granted. Still he wondered.

“Why would anyone choose such a weird password?”

“I was thinking about _LotsofLokiLove_ but that would have been to cheesy wouldn’t it?”

Loki froze his head slowly turning to look at the door, how had he not heard it open?

The Grandmaster stood in the door his arms crossed in front of his bare chest and an eyebrow raised. Again he was dressed in blue boxer shorts and a golden robe. Behind him Loki could see his two guards glaring at him.

Loki noticed how his hands were shaking and he slowly let them drop in his lap where he clutched them together.

“Oh Loki I am ah I am really disappointed you know?”

Slowly the drug lord stepped inside the guards following, their eyes focused on Loki. Oh shit just got real.

“I took you in and cared for you, I-I was nice and benevolent but ah you just…oh Loki.”

Loki tensed as he rounded the desk and turned his chair so Loki would face him. His dark eyes had a weird gleam in then and it made Loki shiver.

“I needed to know if you told the truth…about Thor.”

The dark eyes softened and much to his dislike the Grandmaster put a hand on Loki’s cheek.

“He is dead, dear. He left you, I ah I didn’t wanted to show this to you but here.”

He pulled out his phone and opened a video on it. Loki frowned; it seemed to be a dash cam video. The car was driving down a road, taking over another car only to pick up more and more speed.

The car drove towards a crossroad and then Loki saw him. Thor his beloved Thor, he sat behind the wheel of a car and turned his head just in time so the camera captured it before a second later the impact happened. Loki couldn’t hold the gasp as he saw the car getting hit and Thor being thrown around like a puppet.

“No, no he-he could have survived that…it…people have survived worse!”

The Grandmaster pulled his phone away as Loki jumped to his feet, anger and tears in his eyes. The guards quickly moved closer but En held up his hand to stop them. Loki shook his head violently; he refused to believe what he saw.

“He is not dead, he cannot be!”

En put the phone away and cupped Loki’s cheeks gently running his long fingers along his jaw. It was meant as a comforting gesture but it didn’t help, if anything it only helped to further enrage him.

With an angry shout Loki shoved the older man away, tears now falling from his eyes and he wrapped both arms around himself.

“He is not dead.”

Loki moved away as he started to shake, but En followed making soothing noises as he reached out for the young man. Loki didn’t want to be touched but he had no strength or will left to fight so when En wrapped his arms around him and pulled his head to his chest, he let it happen.

“Loki I am so sorry, I ah I will make sure you are being taken care of, you are my responsibility now and I will ah I will never leave you.”

With surprising strength he lifted Loki up to carry him out of his office while Loki still cried clutching his hand to his chest, rubbing his wedding band.

~*~

Thor dropped a few coins in Pietroff’s hand who eyed them critically, but in the end he nodded. Honestly it had been a surprise to find out that the twins had settled here but Thor had been delighted to find out that they had opened a boat shop and so he paid them a visit.

Wanda eyed him with angry eyes but she was smart enough not to refuse his money and Thor paid enough for them to keep their mouth shut and eyes closed. He threw his bags into the small boat and secured them before taking his seat and starting the motor.

“Be careful,” Wanda said her voice and face filled with anger, “no one who goes there unannounced comes back without a coffin.”

Thor smiled at her and Pietro threw the rope into the boat so Thor could get going.

“Don’t worry Wanda I do believe that I am quite expected, at least I will be in a few hours.”

The siblings exchanged a look but Thor didn’t say anything else instead steered the boat to the open sea.

It had been a while since he had been in a boat or anything like that. So it took him a few tries until he got everything right and found his course.

Luckily the sea was calm and Thor had no problem to steer his way over the waters enjoying the few and the wind that blew through his freshly cut hair. It felt kind of nice but he missed his long hair already.

Soon the night came and Thor turned off the motor of his boat using only the current to get further over the sea. Of course it was no way to actually get to the island but sounds carried far over calm waters and he had to prepare himself.

Thor took off his still bloody shirt, sneakers and jeans to replace them with black combat gear and military boots. He began to hide all sorts of knifes, weapons and tools in his many pockets.

Once he was finished he checked his compass and corrected his course by picking up the helms and began to row.

~*~

En smiled as he held the shaking boy who lied currently curled up in his bed sobbing into a pillow that he clutched to his chest. He had his long arms wrapped around him and hummed a calming tune into his ear.

Luckily for him the room was dark and it was a few hours more until the sun would even think about rising again. Plenty of time.

“Can I get you something honey? A tea or something to eat?”

Loki sniffed and shook his head, “no,” he chocked out. The Grandmaster smiled, pleased with himself. Slowly he sat up rubbing Loki’s shoulder, “alright don’t go anywhere I will be right back alright?”

Loki whimpered, “go to hell.” En almost chuckled but instead squeezed his shoulder lightly, “no, dear. I cannot leave you.” He pressed a quick kiss on his cheek and got up to leave the room.

Topaz stood in front of his door as always wearing an expression that said that she was either annoyed or angry, probably both. En smiled at her, “it works, I-I think it is working.” She rolled her eyes, “yeah because getting your toy to like you is important here.”

En pursed his lips in a pout, “oh there is someone sour here. What is wrong?” The woman hissed, “Odinson is still alive and Crossbone disappeared which means he is either dead or about to be which also means Odinson is probably on his way here and he probably is pissed as hell. We should, no we need to take precautions.”

En’s expression hardened, “this could be bad, yes. Alert all men, they need to be at high alarm.” A chuckle sounded through the hall and Taneleer strolled down the hallway for once his face was not the epitome of boredom but it actually showed amusement.

Still En knew his brother long and good enough to see that there was more hiding under the surface, his brother was angry but why? He decided to smile at Taneleer.

“What is it Tan?”

The Collector didn’t care to answer immediately, he turned and looked out of the window, his smile unsettled even En.

“Let him come, set up a trap and capture him. Kill him in front of Loki and you will have the boy to mould him the way you want him.”

The Grandmaster narrowed his eyes; he didn’t like what he heard. Loki already thought his husband dead he didn’t need him to witness this; he didn’t need him to hate him anymore than he already did. It was just unnecessary cruel.

Taneleer kept staring out of the window and a sudden chill let En shiver. Quickly he turned to Topaz again; he wanted to get back to Loki as fast as he could.

“Double the guards no one goes alone anywhere if they spot the Odinson, they have to shoot him, no risks no prisoners I want him dead.”

Topaz nodded, “sure I will see to it.” She also glanced at Taneleer worryingly but quickly turned to leave. En envied her a little for that.

“Give him to me En.”

“No.”

“He is mine I want him I deserve to have him.”

En scoffed and walked up to his door, “why would you deserve him? You only want to hurt him, I want to love him.” Taneleer was silent for a moment.

“Love makes us weak brother, that is why mother died.”

En growled and with two large steps he was back at his brother’s side grabbing his shoulder so he would face him.

“Mother died because we were poor and our father an asshole that has nothing to do with her love. So don’t you dare to insult her Tan, I swear if you do I am throwing you into the sea.”

Taneleer’s eyes narrowed, “I will get him En, he will be mine this is what I swear to you.” With that he shoved his older brother away and took his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is folks like I said a little quicker this time   
> I guess there are two to three more chapter to come, depending on how big the climax will be so it is over soon 
> 
> Thanks for reading please leave a comment with your thoughts predictions or just say hello


	10. The final countdown Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning blood and violence

Thor made it to the shore in the grey mists of morning. He waded through the waters to reach the beach, careful not to wet his weapons.

The island was not that big but the mansion was strategically placed and hadn’t it been a dark, moonless night the guards would had long since noticed him. This time however, Fortuna was on his side and he managed to make his way unnoticed.

Thor really wished he had the blueprints of the mansion but since he was in this alone and Crossbone had refused to give away more than he already did, he had to make do. Loki was in there and it was all the motivation he needed.

Walking between the trees he spotted a guard and lifted his gun to slowly place a silencer on it. Shooting him was easy but hiding him was risky and so he moved as quickly as possible while trying to make no sound at all.

It worked three times until he was spotted. Thor was just walking up to the guy he just shot as a shout sounded from above him. He cursed as bullets hit the ground next to him and he jumped through a window inside the mansion, screw stealth this was going to get ugly now.

~*~

The first shot let Loki stir the second had him groan, “what is that noise?” The Grandmaster was already up and clothed but for the first time not in his ridiculous colourful way but in something that looked…rather professional.

He wore a black jeans and a black turtleneck, which probably was really hot considering they were still on a tropical island, and black leather gloves.

Loki blinked not really comprehending what was happening when En smiled at him, “try to sleep dear, I just have to take care of some business.” Shots were once again fired and Loki shot up pulling the sheet up to his chest, “holy fuck!”

En smiled and walked outside, “this won’t take long, stay in here darling.” Loki watched him go and cursed as he heard him lock the door. Quickly he got out of the huge bed and jumped at the door trying to open it but was unable to.

“En let me out! At least let me go to my room! En?”

There was no answer coming and Loki sighed sitting back down on the bed. He could hear gunshots in the distance and tensed up, what the hell was going on?

Loki went to the window and peeked outside but besides a few guards running there was nothing to see out there. He cursed again and turned around running his hand through his hair. Maybe someone finally came to safe him.

Loki didn’t dare hope it was Thor, after the accident he had witnessed on the video he surely must be in a hospital right now, if they hadn’t killed him like the Grandmaster had said. Loki began to pace the room getting nervous, he had a feeling that this wouldn’t end well for him.

~*~

Thor hated automatic weapons. They were lazy, took out all the fun in shooting and didn’t require that much skill, at least in his opinion.

Right now he was cowering behind a pillar reloading his Glock. “Twenty guys yeah I should have known that this was utter bullshit,” the blonde mumbled as bullets hit the pillar blowing holes into the stone.

It was like they were raining over him, bashing against metal and concrete, the deafening noise enveloping him almost as much as the danger he was in. Whenever he could, he returned fire, then ducked back behind the pillar, watching as he was dusted with debris and small chunks of rubble.

The firing came from everywhere, there was no real sense where the explosions, and the thunderous bangs came from but they echoed everywhere, giving him no real option other looking at the shooter directly to see if he could fire back. He waited for a moment until the shooters thought him taken down and stopped, before he took his chance to run for a better cover.

The mansion was huge but not the right place to hide from dangerous men with even more dangerous weapons. He ran and the dropped down to slide across the smooth floor to take cover under a staircase, he even managed to snatch a rifle one of the soldiers had dropped.

It took the Grandmaster’s men only seconds to reload and aim at him again, but luck was his girl today and so they failed to hit him. Thought they came too close for comfort.

Thor decided to switch weapons and put the Clock back into the holster and checked the rifle grimacing as he saw that the magazine was only half full. Well he would have to make do, one way or another.

Slowly he got on his feet and took a deep breath. His heart was racing but his hand was steady as he gripped the weapon tightly. Knowing his time frame was tight Thor jumped out of his cover immediately as the shooting stopped once again.

The dust hadn’t yet settled as the first guy met his demise but Thor didn’t get another chance as a large double-door behind him swung open. He spun around and was hit by a giant boot square in the chest.

All air was knocked out of his lungs as he flew backwards, landing hard on the marble floor. Cheering sounded from around him and as he managed to look up he saw that he was surrounded by at least twenty men pointing guns and rifles in various sizes at him.

Thor gritted his teeth and dropped his weapon and lifted his arms in surrender. There was no way he would get out of this one.

A slow clap sounded from above him and Thor looked up to spot the Grandmaster, leaning against the balustrade and looking down at him with a satisfied smirk.

“What-what a show, I would order my men to applaud you but ah they are occupied. So now we finally meet in person Odinson, I ah I would love to say it is a pleasure, but it is not.”

~*~

Loki still paced the room as the lock on the door was opened. He let out a sigh of relieve, “finally En I want to get some fresh clothes.” He walked up to the door and froze as it opened.

Taneleer casually walked in, looking as bored as always. Loki couldn’t believe it; of course the Collector would use this opportunity, fuck.

“G-Get away from me! En!”

Taneleer chuckled and closed the door behind him, this time he locked it and pocketed the key. It was only the two of them now, Loki knew that if there had been a guard stationed for him he was either dead or turned a deaf ear on the situation.

“Loki, it is finally time that I get what I deserve, what was always mine to take.”

Loki moved backwards, maybe he could hide in the bathroom. Taneleer pulled out a knife a cruel smile on his lips, “you are finally mine.” The bathroom was his only option Loki knew, but he doubted that he could easily hide in there. Still he had to try.

Spinning around he leaped for the open door but Taneleer was surprisingly quick and managed to throw him onto the floor, pinning him down with his weight. Loki let out a rather unmanly shriek, blindly hitting and kicking in hopes of getting rid of the older man.

Taneleer laughed at his struggles and grabbed the back of his neck in a painful tight grip.

“Struggle as much as you want, you won’t get away this time, boy.”

Loki gritted his teeth as tears pooled in his eyes.

“You crazy freak, let go of me!”

Taneleer sneered and put the blade against his neck successfully halting all of Loki’s movements. The boy trembled and let out a whimper, “please don’t I-I will not fight you, please don’t kill me.”

The Collector chuckled and pulled him up to his feet, grabbing one of his wrists to painfully twist it behind his back. Loki gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. The tears were falling silently and Taneleer chuckled as he noticed.

Slowly the man leaned over Loki’s shoulder to lick over the tear stain. Loki turned away grunting in disgust.

“You are so cute; no wonder my brother wants you all for himself, well maybe I will leave what is left of you to him. If I am feeling generous.”

Loki whimpered again as he was dragged towards the bed. This couldn’t be happening, not now, not after everything En had told him. He dug his heels into the floor but Taneleer just growled and shoved him forward.

His legs hit the bed and he fell forward. Thinking quickly he grabbed the sheets and pulled himself away from the man but the Collector apparently had seen that coming seeing as he pushed his knee into Loki’s back effectively pinning him onto the bed.

“You are not getting away this time boy. En is occupied and so you are all mine.”

Loki grabbed the sheets tighter trying not to sob, this was bad, this was so bad. Taneleer placed the blade back at his neck, but slowly let the tip wander over his skin. When it reached the back of his neck Taneleer grabbed the shirt Loki was wearing and began to cut it open.

Loki gasped as the man began to gently caress his back with one hand. A shiver went down his spine and he pushed his face into the bedding, he didn’t want to make any more sounds.

“So soft, so perfect, tell me Loki does your husband like the way you look? Would he mind if I carve my name into your flesh?”

Loki whimpered, “you are a sick bastard.” Taneleer chuckled, low and threatening and to Loki’s horror he bowed down to kiss his back. Bile rose in the back of his throat and Loki wanted to throw up but lying in his own filth wasn’t really desirable.

Taneleer hummed against his back and began to kiss, lick and nip at his back and Loki prayed for someone to come and help him. Hell if En would waltz right in, right now he would even consider having sex with him to show his gratitude.

Shots still sounded from outside until they suddenly stopped, Loki kind of wished that one of those bullets would hit him.

“Please I never done anything to you, stop while you still can, I beg you.”

Taneleer fucking purred as he heard him plead, it made Loki feel sick all over again. He wanted to say something else but the tip of the knife brushed against his skin, right between his shoulder blades.

“Hush now little one, don’t cry, scream for me.”

Loki knitted his eyebrows together, but then the blade cut through his skin and hot searing pain reached his brain. He let out a shout that he muffled by pushing his face back into the sheets. Taneleer laughed and slowly dragged the knife through the skin.

Tears spilled from his eyes and Loki’s entire body tensed up from the pain, but what was the worst, was that Taneleer didn’t shut up.

“Oh that is beautiful, I wish you could see it. Yes, scream I want to hear you.”

Loki groaned lifted his head enough so he could look around, but there was nothing in his reach he could use as a weapon besides a few pillows. The man on top of him rambled nonsensical words and Loki hissed as the knife was pulled harshly from his flesh.

He needed to dislodge him and get away, but how on earth would he do that? Swallowing hard he let out a sob that made the Collector laugh again, “you sound so sweet, maybe I should steal you away while En is still occupied.”

Loki slightly tilted his head and gritted his teeth as the injured skin moved, but he managed to glance at the lunatic. Taneleer was still kneeing him in the back and hadn’t it been for the cut it would probably hurt like hell now, as it was, Loki only felt a faint throb, good.

The Collector was still holding his weapon but his other hand was occupied with his phone, apparently he was typing a message. Loki held back a growl.

He glanced back at the pillows and decided to take a chance. Slowly stretching his arm he reached out for one and grabbed the corner tightly only to swing it around and hit Taneleer square in the face with it. The man let out a surprised gasp and actually stumbled as he lost his balance.

Loki was up in a second and hit his jaw so the Collector would stumble further away. Now that his hand was hurting too, Loki darted towards the bathroom throwing the door shut but cursing loudly as he saw that this door had no key to lock it.

He leaned heavily against the door as his eyes roamed around taking everything in but he couldn’t find anything useful to fight the mad man off.

“Loki! I am really pissed right now, but I offer you a deal, if you surrender and come out I will not kill you!”

Loki whimpered but managed to keep more tears from spilling.

“I will not come out to you; you are a crazy asshole with a knife!”

The Collector hit the door and Loki let out a shriek pushing his heels into the floor to push against the door. If the freak got in he was done for. His breathing quickened and he was thrown forward as the door got kicked but he pushed back against it again, hissing as his wound pressed against the wood.

The next hit threw Loki completely off, the force was enough to send him stumbling forwards and he landed harshly on his knees. The Collector stumbled into the room apparently he had thrown himself at the door.

“You little shit I will rip you to shreds!”

Loki yelped as his shoulder was grabbed, but he turned around and pushed the other man away crawling quickly backwards, “no, no get away from me!”

Taneleer jumped at him and Loki was almost sure that his eyes were glowing. He grabbed him around the throat and Loki gasped getting on his feet trying to push the older off again. They wrestled with each other until they both lost balance and fell towards the shower.

The glass cabin shattered and it rained shards and upon them as they hit the ground. Loki used the opportunity to push the other off but as he sat up, his hands were pierced by tiny and not so tiny shards.

“You little shit, you will pay for that.”

Loki looked at the other man, opposite do him he was fully dressed in a long sleeve, pants and shoes so he wasn’t as affected by the sharp glass as he was, but his hands were also cut open.

Loki scooted backwards looking around when he noticed something cool under his hand. The boy blinked and looked down. Within a second he grabbed the large shard and drove it through the other’s left eye.

~*~

Thor slowly stood and glared up to the Grandmaster, anger boiling inside him trying to make him reckless. The older man watched him with glee in his eyes; he looked like an unsupervised cat watching a fish in a fishbowl.

Thor glared and while two men walked up to him taking his weapons. They turned his arms on his back tying his wrists together with a pair of cuffs he was unlikely to break free from.

Slowly the Grandmaster walked down the staircase his eyes never leaving Thor and the smile on his lips almost made Thor lose his very fragile control. He wanted to kill that bastard.

“Did you really think it was a good idea to come here? Did you really think I would just let you waltz in and take what I worked so hard to obtain?”

He shook his head and Thor scoffed, “you are a criminal En Dwi Ghast and I will make sure to end you and everything you built.” The man hummed. He was now right in front of the blonde, his eyes studying him, taking in every inch of his body.

“Hm I can see why Loki fell for you even though you are nothing but a lie, pray tell have you ever been honest with him?”

Thor growled and moved forward but the men held him back and so he just uselessly struggled against their grip. En smiled and chuckled, “he loves you so much, you know and you lie and deceit him, you let him in the dark and still he would do all he could to get back to you.”

“I swear to all the gods I will kill you if you don’t stop, yes I lied to him but only to protect him, you lie because of your own gain, you are the disgusting piece of shit here. Let me and my husband go!”

The Grandmaster sighed and shook his head, “you don’t get it huh? I won, I-I managed to convince him. He, he thinks you are dead and now I ah I get to collect the uh spoils.” Thor roared, fought and kicked but only more men came to hold him back.

“You will collect nothing! Even if I die he will never love you, he will always be mine!”

The Grandmaster had taken a step back to allow his men to restrain the intruder, but now he stepped closer again, an angry snarl on his face.

“Loki will forget you, I will make sure of that, I will-,” a yell cut the man off and both En and Thor looked up where a guard came running towards the balustrade.

“Sir, Grandmaster Sir! You-you need to come, your brother he…the boy…”

En immediately stepped away from Thor and sprinted up the stairs and away. His men remained and exchanged confused and rather helpless looks, not quite sure what they should do with their prisoner.

“Let’s put him into the arena.”

Thor frowned and began to struggle once again but it was futile, he was outnumbered, still he couldn’t care less about what would happen to him. _The boy._ He meant Loki so something must have happened to him and he wanted, needed to know.

He screamed his husbands name as he was dragged away.

~*~

En ran down the halls until he reached his bedroom, or more precisely the room he at the moment liked to use as his bedroom, he had a few, and saw the door kicked in.

Taneleer was lying on his bed the sheets bloody and ripped as his personal doctor leaned over him, but En didn’t care what was wrong with him, he had only eyes for, “Loki!”

The boy was sitting in a corner of the bathroom, his bloody hands hiding his face and he was obviously injured, disturbed and crying. Two other guards stood right and left at the door exchanging a concerned expression as their boss drew near.

En shot them a quick glare and they moved away to pretend to assist the Doctor. Slowly the man walked into the bathroom noting the broken shower cabin and the blood that was smeared all over the place. It looked like a scene from a horror movie.

“Loki?” En’s voice was quiet and non-threatening as he slowly moved closer. He approached the boy as if he was a scared and hurt animal.

Loki quietly sobbed into his hands and En noted that he was neither wearing a shirt or shoes. Annoyed he clicked his tongue, whatever Loki had done to Taneleer, he deserved it.

“Loki my love, it is me En, you are safe now.”

Loki didn’t look up, he shivered badly and his voice was just as shaky as he spoke, “you promised that he wouldn’t touch me again, th-that he wouldn’t hurt me.” The Grandmaster sighed and kneeled in front of the boy.

Loki flinched as his gloved hand touched the pale shoulder but En didn’t pull back. He rubbed circles on the heated skin with his thumb and waited but Loki was quiet except for the occasional sob that escaped his lips.

“Loki, please look at me.”

The boy made a strangled sound but in the end he lifted his head a little to look at the older man. En drew in a sharp breath as he looked at the wet green eyes, they were red rimmed and puffy from crying. He didn’t like that.

Quickly, making Loki flinch again, he stood to walk out into the bedroom to retrieve a warm fluffy blanket to wrap the poor boy into. Once Loki was covered he relaxed a little but stiffened immediately as the man picked him up to carry him outside.

“Call your nurse Strange; I want her to look at Loki immediately.”

The Doctor looked up and En got a quick glance at his brother. Taneleer was pale as death and his entire face was covered in blood while he was apparently passed out. En held back a smirk and shielded Loki so he didn’t have to look at his attacker.

“Immediately,” the Grandmaster empathized and walked out of the room, carrying Loki like a bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Taneleer finally got what he deserved  
> Tell me what you think, the end is near


	11. The final countdown Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Satansyn for helping me out again
> 
> Warning again for blood and violence

Loki didn’t know when he had passed out only that when he woke every part of his body seemed to hurt. Loki let out a sigh and opened his eyes, to his surprise he was on his stomach but then he felt the stabbing pain in his back.

The Collector.

Gasping he tried to push himself up as he looked around frantically, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Letting out a shriek, he flinched away, landing on his other shoulder as he stared wide eyed at the Grandmaster.

“Easy there love, no one is going to harm you.”

Loki was breathing heavily, but it felt as if no air made it into his lungs. His eyes darted around the room and everything was too much. Every detail, every colour and every ray of light stabbed his eyes and overloaded his brain.

“Shit, Loki calm down you are ah you are having a panic attack.”

The words were too loud and Loki whimpered pressing his hands against his ears to shut out the noise, it hurt, everything hurt. The Grandmaster said something, but he didn’t hear it, his heart was beating too loud.

Loki was faintly aware that he was crying but this was beyond his control right now, the only thing he could do was to curl up and to try to get more air into his lungs. Suddenly the blanked was put around his shoulders and Loki gripped it tightly to pull it over his head.

When Loki was a kid he had been a sickly child, often forced to stay inside or not allowed to participate in sports because of his weak constitution. Mentally however he had always been healthy and in top condition, but now it seemed like his mind was now going straight to hell.

He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lower lip. Loki wanted nothing more than to shut the outside world out.

A hand, probably the Grandmaster’s found his shoulder and began to rub it humming a soothing melody that actually helped him calm down a little. At least it didn’t feel like someone was sitting on his chest anymore.

Breathing a little easier the fog in Loki’s head cleared little by little and he was able to move his hands away from his ears. The noise had died down and slowly he lifted the blanket so he could peek out from his cocoon.

He was in his room and judging by the dim light it was early evening. Loki let out a breath and looked out of the window for a long time, the other man almost forgotten.

“Are you feeling better?”

Loki tensed and blinked away the tears that welled up in his eyes again. Suddenly he was again aware how much his body ached.

“I ah everything hurts.”

The Grandmaster hummed, “figures, but darling you need to lie down properly again. I need to call the nurse so she can check if you pulled your stitches.”

Loki blinked again, “stitches, I-I needed stitches?” The Grandmaster hummed again and slowly, very carefully pulled the blanket down so it didn’t cover the boy’s head anymore. Loki was so surprised he didn’t fight him as he made him lay on his stomach again, but he didn’t let go of the blanket.

“Yes dear, the cut on your back was really deep and you also have a nasty cut on your foot and a few smaller ones on your hands.”

Loki wriggled his toes and regretted it immediately as pain shot through his left leg. He gasped and buried his face in the soft pillow. Luckily it smelled like him and nobody else.

“Alright love, stay-stay put and uh I will get the nurse.”

Loki sighed, “yeah, please tell her to bring some painkillers.” En smiled and kissed his temple making Loki turn his face away before he got off the bed.

Right now Loki didn’t want to get touched and he had to admit that he was really relieved when the nurse came and it turned out to be a female. Loki let her pull the blanket away from his back exposing the wound that luckily didn’t need to be re-stitched and he also let her check his feet and hands.

During the entire treatment, Loki made sure that he was still mostly covered and he even had to ask the Grandmaster to leave since he didn’t feel comfortable with him watching him. En didn’t leave but went to the window to turn his back on Loki and look outside.

To his credit he didn’t turn around until the nurse left and Loki was again completely covered. He swallowed then cleared his throat, “you-you can turn around.” The older man did so and smiled brightly at him.

“Are you feeling a little better now?”

Loki nodded pulling the blanket up to his nose. En watched with a worried expression. He slowly stepped closer and sat down on the edge of the bed, far enough away so Loki wouldn’t feel threatened by him but close enough to be able to quickly comfort him if necessary.

“Is…is he dead?”

The Grandmaster looked at him with neither anger nor any other negative emotion and Loki was really surprised by that. The man simply sighed and shook his head, “no, he is alive but you successfully destroyed his eye. The Doctor had him flown back to the mainland so he could be treated in a hospital.”

Loki nodded burying his nose in the soft bedding. He would soon have to get rid of it since he was getting real hot but he would delay that as long as possible.

“I…am sorry?”

The older let out a laugh, “don’t be, he deserves it. I told him not to touch you or get anywhere near you still he did and now he paid the price.”

Loki nodded a little relieved; he had feared that En would take revenge on him for his brother or something like that.

“Though I am kind of glad you didn’t kill him, it would have looked badly if you did and I wouldn’t punish you for it.”

The boy squeezed his eyes shut swallowing heavily. Suddenly he felt exhaustion creep up to him and he yawned. The Grandmaster smiled and stood, “there are a few things I have to deal with, you get some sleep, I will check on you later.”

Loki almost didn’t hear him as he already drifted off into a heavy sleep.

~*~

Thor rubbed his jaw where he had taken a rather nasty hit and looked down on his beaten opponent while the crowd booed loudly. He scoffed and fought the urge to kick the guy on the floor, knowing that if he did it would only earn him another zap from one of the electric sticks the men liked to carry around.

He was exhausted, bruised and seriously pissed off and he suspected that this was the only reason why he was still standing.

The men that had captured him had taken his shirt, shoes and everything else besides his trousers, to throw him into a stupid cage to fight. At least they had given him bandages to wrap his hand up in and one of them had even been nice enough to give him a bottle of water.

He took a sip from it waiting in the corner farthest away from the entrance for the soldiers to remove their fallen comrade and choose someone else stupid enough to take him on. With a sigh he sat down on the hard wooden floor and waited.

Soon enough the cage door opened and they pulled the poor guy out that had now, thanks to Thor, a broken nose and jaw. He smirked as he watched them fuss over their friend and he lazily stretched a leg to relax a little and give them the illusion that he was completely unfazed by all of that.

Truth was though, he hurt all over, his car accident wasn’t forgotten yet and he was slowly getting slower and weaker. The men argued between themselves and Thor was thankful for the break when the door swung open and a colourful figure waltzed in.

The Grandmaster wore a bright red button down shirt and a pair of blue trousers. He walked up to the cage and Thor frowned as he noticed that he was wearing sandals. Ugh the man really had no sense for fashion.

“Odinson, I see you are still alive and kicking.”

Thor slowly rose to his feet and a satisfied smirk appeared on his face as he noticed the Grandmaster checking him up and down. He walked up to him putting both hand on the metal of the cage and leaned down to grin at him, “like what you see old man?”

Thor enjoyed the angry twitch of the man’s mouth, but in the end the Grandmaster just shrugged.

“Who ah who wouldn’t darling, you are, you are gorgeous.”

Again he looked him up and down as if he was a piece of meat on display and Thor worked hard to keep his smile up. He wouldn’t show any weakness to the man.

“Well now you know with what you are competing for, but like I told you again, Loki would never choose you.”

The Grandmaster’s eyes narrowed and he turned away walking up to the silent woman who only seemed to be able to glare at Thor. She tore her gaze away from him to look at her boss.

“Topaz ah how, how many did he beat already?”

The woman tilted her head, “five one of them was Doug.” The Grandmaster made an impressed sound and turned back to look at Thor again. The blonde bared his teeth before walking back to his spot in the corner.

The Grandmaster watched with an evil smile, “I have an idea, we will let him fight against the champion and if he wins I will let him go.” Thor spun around to stare at the mad man. He was too far away to see if he was being honest but even if he did he wouldn’t trust him one bit.

Topaz frowned at her boss, “the champion? I don’t think he is available at the moment.” En tilted his head in her direction, “what? Why is he not here? He ah he got something better to do?” The woman rolled her eyes, “no, but I think he somewhere on the mainland killing someone for you.”

The Grandmaster blinked, “well then call him back.” Thor watched that exchange with a confused expression. Funnily it was the same expression most people around them had on their faces.

The Grandmaster turned to Thor with a wide grin, “very well Odinson, you are my guest until tomorrow evening, then you will face my champion and maybe win your freedom.” Thor scoffed, “just another ass I will kick before I will come for you.”

The older man began to laugh and his men awkwardly joined him in his laughter, “how-how funny he uh he is threatening me.” He turned to Topaz, “well get him something to eat, drink and sleep on I want him in best shape tomorrow, I-I want a good fight. Ah so exciting.”

He clapped his hands, turning on his heels and walking outside. Thor walked up to the grid and glared after him.

“Hey!” he called at Topaz who was just about to leave, “will he keep his promise?” The woman turned around and took him in head to toe before answering, “he will, one way or another.”

Thor rolled his eyes; he hated this cryptic nonsense, why in hell was no villain or their right hand able to say yes or no? Shaking his head he sat back down in the corner hoping that he would actually get some food.

~*~

Loki woke as the door to his room opened and he was wide awake in a second, ready to run and hide, but then the light was switched on. The Grandmaster stood in the doorway holding a tray of food in his hand, a worried expression on his face.

“Sorry, I ah I didn’t wanted to wake you,” he took a few steps towards Loki and seeing as the boy didn’t flinch or run away, he moved to his bedside.

“I just thought you could use something to drink and eat, dear so I brought you some tea and fruit ah and waffles.”

Loki almost smiled at that, “En it is in the middle of the night.” The older man chuckled and put the tray in Loki’s lap, sitting down on the bed.

“You can always eat waffles, they ah they are an all the time food.”

Both laughed at that and Loki picked up a strawberry enjoying the sweet taste of it. He was actually feeling better, his wounds didn’t hurt as much and the sleep he just got was really restful. Maybe he was slowly coming to terms with his situation.

Thor was probably gone forever and no one would come and save him. Maybe he should give En a chance. Loki ate a grape glancing at the man as he watched him with a smile.

“Who attacked you by the way, you never told me.”

En’s smile didn’t falter, “just a rival, he found out where we live and sent a small team to take me out. We dealt with them and his head will be the next I will take.”

Loki nodded chewing on his fruit before picking up the cup of tea to take a sip. His hands were shaking slightly and with a sigh put the cup down again.

Looking back at the Grandmaster Loki realized that he was in no shape or mindset to make decisions. En still smiled at him, “are you alright dear?” Loki nodded and took a bite from a waffle, it tasted heavenly.

Everything that came out of his kitchen tasted like an angel sneezed on it. The Grandmaster slowly stood looking a little awkwardly around the room.

“Should ah should I go?”

Loki was surprised by that question, normally the Grandmaster was trying to spend as much time as possible around him and now he was actually asking? Loki opened his mouth but it took him a moment to find the right words.

“I uh you, you can stay ah until I uh fell asleep?”

En smiled and nodded, taking the tray after Loki finished and dimmed the lights. Once he sat back at the edge of the bed his hand found Loki’s shoulder, rubbing him until he drifted off to sleep again.

 

The next morning was bright and Loki immediately hated it. His back was aching again and his feet and hands hurt like hell and he was basically cursing in his mind for solid ten minutes until he decided to sit up and go to the bathroom.

He limped towards the door and decided to run a lukewarm bath so he could cool his wounds and get cleaned. The tub was half filled as he tried to get his shirt off but it proved to be quite the challenge since he was unable to lift his arms.

In the end he let out a frustrated groan and grabbed a pair of scissors to cut open the front and just shrug out of it. Finally able to take his bath he carefully slipped inside the water, letting out a sigh as the cool wetness hit his abused body.

He dived into the water until it fully covered him unaware of the eyes that were watching him from outside.

 

Stepping away from the door, the Grandmaster quietly walked up to the bed to put the tray of breakfast on the nightstand to silently slip out of the room. He had things to prepare and a rather pressing matter to take into his hand.

~*~

In the end Thor did get a decent meal, another bottle of water and even a mat on the floor to sleep on, it was not comfortable but he definitely had worse.

He was woken by someone throwing the door to the basement open and he immediately sat up straight. The Grandmaster had decided to not kill him, but he still needed to be wary of his men and Topaz.

The woman walked up to the cage and pushed a plate with food inside for Thor. She didn’t even look at him she simply turned on her heels and walked away leaving the doors wide open. Thor quickly got up and devoured the eggs and the toast on the plate, it wasn’t much but it would have to do for now.

The men didn’t come for him until later that day but when they did he was almost happy about it. Thor was nearly bored to death and when they led him out of the basement and up and out of  the mansion he was able to breathe freely again.

To his surprise the Grandmaster had his men set up a place for the fight. It was a small pit with a sandy ground surrounded by seats. It reminded Thor more of an arena but it was too small to be called one.

He looked around quickly and scanned his surroundings. The men in the seats were armed and of course the Grandmaster had a place high up, surrounded by two heavily armed and grim looking guys who looked like they would throw logs for fun.

He grimaced internally but kept his calm appearance, he couldn’t show any weakness. The men stopped him before he could enter the tiny arena and bound his knuckles again so he wouldn’t hurt himself and his opponent too quickly.

After that he was shoved inside and the men that watched him snickered and whispered to each other. It was really annoying but Thor focused on the Grandmaster. He slowly tilted his head, “your word still stands? My freedom if I win?”

The older man smiled a toothy grin and leaned forwards resting his elbow on his knee and putting his long fingers at his chin. He was such an unsettling creature that Thor felt Goosebumps appearing on his skin.

“Yes if you win against my champion I will set you free but you will have to leave the island immediately.”

Thor nodded, “deal, so show me whose ass I am going to kick.” The Grandmaster laughed and shook his head. Thor wanted to ask what was so funny but he heard a deep chuckle sounding from behind him and he guessed he was about to find out.

Slowly he turned around and his eyebrows shot up in surprise and confusion. A laugh erupted from Thor’s mouth and a big smile appeared on his lips.

“Holy shit is it you Surtur? I thought you died years ago.”

The whispers of the audience died down as Thor addressed the Grandmaster’s champion; no one had expected them to know each other. Surtur was a giant, taller than Thor but fully in control of his limbs and strong enough to probably rip his head off if he tried.

He also had this weird thick eyebrow that totally distracted from the fact that he was actually a rather good-looking man. His broad back was covered in tattoos and his front in scars. He was a dangerous man, always had been.

They had met many years before and Thor was certain that the guy wouldn’t stand a chance against him. Surtur glared at him, “Thor Odinson, it was a mistake for you to come here. I will destroy you and then I will find your home and set fire to it.”

Thor rolled his eyes, “so dramatic, well let’s get over with this quickly.” Surtur half scoffed and half laughed as he slowly shook his head.

“Well said Odinson well said.”

They both took a fighting stance but Thor was waiting to attack. Surtur circled him his eyes fixed on his face while his own was a mask of rage. Thor tried to remember what he did to make the other so angry but before he could think about it too deeply, Surtur attacked.

He swung his long arm forwards, aiming his fist at Thor’s face and the blonde ducked away, delivering two quick punches to his side. Surtur didn’t even stagger and swung his elbow down hitting Thor in the shoulder.

Thor stumbled and moved out of his opponents range. At least he tried to, the arena was so small that his back hit the barrier and before he could do much else, Surtur slammed a heavy punch at his stomach.

The crowd cheered but Thor was deaf to it. The only thing he was able to hear was his blood rushing in his ears and his own laboured, ragged breathing. Apparently he had underestimated Surtur.

The big man laughed and grabbed Thor to throw him against the other side of the barricade. Thor huffed and went to the ground, almost blacked out by the impact; this was not going the he had envisioned it.

Surtur walked towards him and Thor jumped to his feet, “oh well now I am getting mad.” His opponent lashed out and aimed for his jaw this time but Thor didn’t plan to get hit again. He ducked and punched the side of Surtur’s knee making the other finally lose balance and stumble away from him.

Grinning Thor threw a punch at his jaw, knocking him to the ground. The men in the seats booed and Thor felt good hearing that. He would make sure Surtur wasn’t going to get up any time soon.

He jumped at the man intending to beat him while he was down but the giant just spun around and kicked him against the chest, hurtling him backwards into the sand. Surtur got back on his feet grabbing Thor’s ankles and swung him around like he weighed nothing, smashed him hard into the sand.

It hurt so much he went numb and Thor was reminded again that he had just been in a car accident a few days before. With a groan he lifted his head and blinked at Surtur how wore an evil grin on his face. Thor swallowed and quickly rolled away just as Sutur stomped the place his head had been seconds ago.

Thor got back on his feet lifting his fists dancing around Surtur to avoid getting hit again. He blocked his next attack and managed to jab two hard punches, one right against Surtur’s jaw. Thor grinned as he heard a crunch when the impact happened.

Surtur stumbled to the side and Thor went after him, he had no intention to kill the man but he wouldn’t get out of this without beating him unconscious, at least. He managed to tackle him, throwing both of them into the sand. They rolled around and Thor was able to hit him with a few heavy blows till then Surtur managed to pin him to the ground.

Thor tried to get his arms up to protect his face but Surtur pinned them with his legs to the ground. The mad giant let out a roar punching him in the face again and again. His lips split open and his head was thrown around by the heavy punches making him dizzy and disorientated.

When Surtur stopped, Thor was on the verge of passing out feeling blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

“Should I kill him Grandmaster?”

The words only slowly reached his ears and when they did it took him while to realize what they meant. His eyes snapped open, he couldn’t lose, he couldn’t die here, he had to save Loki.

~*~

Loki had a quiet day which he mostly spent alone. He ate breakfast and after that the nurse came to check his wounds again, redoing the bandages on his hands and feet. After that he stayed in bed and read one of the books the Grandmaster gave him.

Around noon someone brought him lunch and he began to wonder where En was. Normally the guy couldn’t stand to be parted from him for more than a few hours and now he hadn’t seen him almost all day.

After lunch he waited for the staff to get the empty tray and when they finally came he asked them to where he was. They told him that the Grandmaster was very busy but they would ask him if he had time to visit him.

Loki felt kind of weird asking for the Grandmaster to grace him with his presence, but he guessed this was just how it was. After all he apparently belonged to him now.

Loki read another five chapters of his book before the door opened and the Grandmaster walked in. The older man smiled brightly at him and a weird feeling of dread tried to rise up inside of him but he fought it down, forcing himself to return the smile.

“Oh Lolo how are you today, sorry I uh I didn’t come to visit you earlier but I ah I am very busy today.”

Loki nodded and gripped the sheets tightly as the man sat down on the edge of the bed. His feelings about En were so weird and conflicted that he didn’t know what to do anymore. He decided to stay wary.

“I was just surprised; you know normally you are all over me.”

Something that looked like guilt appeared in the Grandmaster’s eyes and Loki felt a little bad for demanding the man’s attention. Well conflicted feelings, you know.

“I am so sorry, I know this is a hard time for you but uh I ah I haven’t abandoned you, there are just things I have to take care of and you have to rest.”

Loki sighed and nodded, “yes I know I…it is funny you know I can’t even put a shirt on, right now because of my wound. I feel so…useless.” En’s gaze softened and he put his hand over Loki’s, the contrast in their skin colour was an interesting thing to look at.

“You are not useless dear, I am sorry I wasn’t there to tend to you but make sure when everything is settled, you will have my undivided attention.”

Loki felt his smile stiffen, he both liked and dislike that, but what was he to do about it anyway. Thor was gone, wasn’t he?

“Thanks En I ah I will not keep you away from your business then, have a good day.”

The older man patted his hand and smiled brightly at him before he rose to his feet.

“Oh I will have a great day, dear. Now is there still something I can do for you?”

Loki shook his head and simply pointed at the laptop En provided him with. It still sucked that he had no internet but well he would make do.

“No, just hand me the laptop please, I feel like writing.”

The Grandmaster smiled and handed it to him before excusing himself and leaving him all to himself. With a sigh Loki opened the laptop and began to write the story he had in mind for a long time now.

It was about an odd couple, they loved each other dearly but the universe seemed to want to keep them apart. They had to fight prejudice, schemes and betrayal and in the end when it all looked like they would be together at last, another force would tear them apart again.

Maybe it was because he felt a little melancholic and angry because of Thor that the story was so dark and depressing but he was finally able to write again and writing he did. The words spilled out of him and his fingers flew over the keyboard and page after page filled with the fiction that once only resided in his head.

Once in a while he briefly paused to imagine what the characters felt or how they would most likely react to certain scenarios but he was quickly back to writing again. He only stopped because his head started to hurt and a servant walked in with a tray of food.

It was almost completely dark outside and Loki rubbed his eyes to see clear again. With a yawn he got off the bed and limped into the bathroom to take care of the needs he totally forgot about.

Loki let out another yawn as he washed his hands. He had ripped the bandages off long ago because they annoyed him and slowed down his writing. They weren’t bleeding so he was fine with it.

Slowly he made his way back into the room as something outside caught his eye. He slowly moved towards the window and frowned. In the distance it seemed like someone built a small arena.

It was lit with a few lamps and torches and Loki could see that people were sitting there watching something. He could hear cheers and boos and he frowned as he tried to see more clearly what happened there.

Quickly he walked up to the door and looked at one of the guards that were stationed outside. The man was big with a goatee that looked like a weird version of what Tony normally wore. Loki raised an eyebrow but chose to not comment on it.

“Ah hi what is going on outside?”

The guards exchanged a look and grinned at him; Loki knitted his eyebrows together and waited patiently for an answer.

“Oh the Grandmaster is finally having a contest again,” the bearded one said. The other guard, also a big guy but with no hair and a rather impressive beard, nodded and chuckled.

“Yes the guy who tried to get in here last night got captured and is now fighting for his life; I wish we could see it in real life though.”

Loki nodded slowly. A death match well En had told him that he had a thing for fist fights, not that his host wasn’t weird enough already.

He let out a nervous chuckle, “oh that ah yes that must be a show to witness. You know I am sorry that you have to stay here with me.” It was never a bad idea to be on good terms with the people who are responsible for your safety.

“Ah, don’t worry about it we can still watch it like this.”

The hairless one showed him his phone and the video that was playing on it; it seemed like a live video chat. Loki immediately recognized one of the fighters and his blood ran cold.

Thor.

No.

Fuck.

~*~

Thor moaned from the pain as Surtur grabbed one of his arms, lifting him off the ground. He swung him around like a doll, showing off to the spectators around and revelled in the cheers that echoed loudly around. Thor tried to focus but his ears were buzzing and his head felt like it was filled with cotton.

The Grandmaster laughed and clapped. Thor couldn’t see him but he knew it was him, gods he would kill that maniac. He managed to open his eyes but his vision was blurred by blood that came from a wound just over his eyebrows. Oh fuck you Surtur.

“Ah yes kill him, I want it to be over with, I promised Loki I would take care of him soon enough.”

A surge of adrenaline made its way through Thor and he grit his teeth so hard he was surprised his jaw didn’t shatter. Thor glanced at Surtur and an idea came to him, putting the sudden surge of power to good use he kicked the other’s ankle.

Surtur groaned and his leg slipped as did his hold on Thor. The blonde landed hard on his knees letting out another pained moan at that. Thinking quickly he got up and kicked Surtur again as he tried to get up.

With a roar he hit him again so hard that he could actually feel his jaw break under his bandaged hands. It was quite to his satisfaction. Thor panted and shook his head as he stepped backwards trying to catch his breath, Surtur didn’t move and he was sure that it was finally over.

Swallowing, tasting more sand than actual salvia, Thor looked up to his despicable host, “are you entertained? Ha I always wanted to say that, but anyway, I won, let me go!” The Grandmaster had his lips pursed and his left hand had the fabric of his trousers tightly gripped.

He didn’t look too happy about Thor’s victory. Well he didn’t have to like it, only keep his word. Thor swallowed again feeling that he was on the verge to pass out as Surtur moved.

Thor didn’t know where the blade came from he only saw the reflection of the flickering lights as the giant shot forward and pain flared up in the right side of his face. His vision blurred again and a loud ooh went through the audience.

Thor let out a hoarse scream and Surtur laughed a wicked laugh. The pain almost made him black out but Thor forced himself to stay conscious and he saw the gleaming blade in his opponent’s hand.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, noting the strange feeling in his right eye socket, he let out a roar and grabbed Surtur’s arm. With all the strength and anger he still had inside he turned his arm and slammed the blade into Surtur’s throat.

The giant stared at Thor, then at his own hand that still held the weapon tightly. Thor smirked as blood dropped from the other’s lips and he began to choke and spit, slowly stumbling backwards.

The arena was eerily silent and so the sounds of the dying man sounded even louder than they truly were. Thor smiled tiredly and turned to the Grandmaster, “you ah you lost old man.” With that everything turned black.

~*~

The Grandmaster watched the Odinson and his champion fall. Neither brought him the glee he had hoped for. A little annoyed he clicked his tongue but before he could say or do anything one of his men spoke up.

“Ah Sir there ah is an issue in the house.”

En sighed and looked at him with a cold expression; the man stiffed but also took a deep breath to keep talking.

“Ah your…Loki has tried to leave his room, apparently he saw the fight and ah…” He trailed off and flinched as the Grandmaster rose to his feet, his cold gaze now fixed on the unmoving Odinson.

“I will deal with Loki; you will take care of the bodies. Surtur deserves a grave, the Odinson…throw him into the ocean.”

He made his way down but one of his men made him stop with his comment.

“Holy shit the Odinson is still alive, ugh but now he looks like a pirate.”

A few others laughed and two of them pulled him up so he hanging between them like a ragdoll. En paused to look at the beaten up man, yes he was still alive which meant he had to keep his promise. In a way.

He scoffed, “I said throw him into the ocean, but make sure he cannot come back here.” The men knew better than to talk back and they hurried to comply and keep out of their employer’s way as he hasted back to the house.

~*~

Thor was dimly aware that he was dragged but he couldn’t see, he couldn’t move and couldn’t speak, the only thing he was able to do was listen.

“I cannot believe he managed to kill Surtur, I mean that guy was a beast, he never lost before.”

“Yeah but he kind of had it coming, I mean come on he pulled a knife on him, that was a dick move.”

One of the men chuckled, “true, but I won, I bet that blondie here would win and so did I.” Thor was lifted and thrown down onto a hard plastic floor; at least it felt like that. He could hear the waves but he was unable to comprehend what was happening, gods he was so tired.

“Well lucky you, now let’s get rid of him.”

They tied his hands to his back and he noticed the floor shaking weirdly but he was still unable to open his eyes and take a look. Suddenly he was lifted off the floor and everything was shaking heavily.

“Well good bye pirate-angel.”

“That is the stupidest thing I ever heard just drop him.”

Thor was dropped into ice cold water and his eyes shot open but a searing pain went through his skull and he squeezed them shut again. The darkness was closing up on him again and it would be so easy to let go, so easy just to slip away.

Maybe he should, maybe it was finally time for him to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like that chapter?  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think  
> Thanks for reading


	12. Like a phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks took me longer but here it is   
> I hope you have fun reading it is a long one

When En walked down the hallway to Loki’s room he could already hear him scream and bang the door viciously which made him sigh. He wondered what happened and raised an eyebrow as he saw his two guards standing stiffly in front of the door one of them rubbing his hand that was freshly bandaged.

“Ah Sir you are here, maybe you can calm him down.”

En nodded and waited until Loki was quiet for a few seconds to call him.

“Loki what is wrong darling?”

“Fuck En, let me out!”

The Grandmaster raised an eyebrow and unlocked the door, opening it to see a rather flustered Loki glaring at him. To his displeasure he could see that one of his hands was bleeding and the bloody footprints on the floor also told him that he overdid it.

En sighed again, “dear, please tell me what got you so worked up.” Loki hissed and to everybody’s surprise he jumped at the Grandmaster. The two guards shot forward and grabbed the screaming boy.

“You lied to me! You bastard you lied! Let me see Thor!”

En froze and bared his teeth, watching as both men tried to restrain the struggling man without hurting him. Loki hissed and kicked and they hardly managed to keep a hold of him.

“Shit look out for his teeth that one bites like a snake.”

En growled and pointed at the bed, “put him up there, you hold his arms and you his legs.” The orders were given in a cold but calm tone and the men complied immediately. It took them almost a minute but then the boy was lying on the covers, panting as if he just ran for a mile.

“Now in a calm and respectful manner, what happened?”

Loki glared at him, but En just looked back at him raising an eyebrow.

“I saw the fight, Thor is alive and I want to see him.”

En almost choked on his breath, “you uh you saw the fight? How?” One of the men looked away sheepishly and En groaned internally at the stupidity of his own employees.

With a sigh he shook his head, “Loki I didn’t lie, well I kind of uh did back then but ah well now it is the uh truth, he is dead now. He lost and well ah it was a fight for ah life and death.”

Loki kept glaring at him, “I don’t believe you, you are a manipulative asshole, you tried to get me to like you. Go to hell!” En felt a little bit guilty at that but only a little bit, so he smiled apologetically as he pulled out a small gun that he kept hidden in his blue shorts.

Loki froze his eyes wide and suddenly fearful. En hadn’t yet decided if he liked or despised that expression. He aimed the gun at Loki’s head and sighed.

“You know Loki there uh there is a thing I ah I really hate, you know you uh you could call it an aversion, darling. I just hate ah stupidity I uh I just can’t stand it.”

Loki whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut; he looked so terrified it was almost heart breaking. En smiled and removed the safety before quickly shooting one of the guards in the head.

Loki let out a scream and the other guard let go of his legs so he scrambled away pushing himself into a corner, his face splattered with blood and his ears ringing.

“Holy fuck Sir, we didn’t know honestly i-it was a mistake a minor mistake.”

The Grandmaster looked absolute impassive as he looked at the remaining man, “a minor ah mistake?” With a sigh he shook his head and also shot him, making Loki flinch violently and press his hand on his ears while squeezing his eyes shut.

En smiled before he turned to Loki. He put his gun away and walked up to him gently grabbing his wrists to pull his hands away from his ears.

“Loki, darling, look at me.”

Loki swallowed and slowly opened his eyes to look at the lunatic in front of him. En chuckled and put a hand on his cheek.

“Oh dear you hurt yourself, let’s get you cleaned and fixed up.”

Loki whimpered as En picked him up as if he weighted nothing and carried him out of the room. He would take care of him now.

Topaz stood in the hallway sighing at the sight of them and shook his head pulling out her phone, “I need the cleaning crew.”

~*~

_Thor sat on the couch his head in his hands taking deep breaths as he tried to calm down. Loki was standing at the window his arms crossed in front of his chest, staring out into the rain._

_Thunder was lighting up the sky and Thor closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the sound. Ever since he was a kid thunderstorms had calmed him down, helped him sleep and focus. Where others saw chaos and destruction, he saw beauty and serenity._

_He ran a hand through his hair and opened his eyes to look at his husband. The tension in Loki’s shoulders told him that he was still angry even though he tried to hide it, like always._

_“Why won’t you talk to me Loki?”_

_His husband scoffed, “because you won’t listen, you are so focused on your work and I-I can understand that but I cannot understand how you could forget, I talked about this for months.”_

_Thor looked at his feet, guilt rising up inside of him. True Loki had told him so many times and he still forgot, he had known how important this dinner was for him. Loki had wanted to meet that author, whatever his name was, for years and when he finally got the chance Thor hadn’t been there._

_Instead he had been on this stupid mission and worst of all he didn’t necessarily needed to be there. Natasha had made it clear that he could skip on that one if he wanted to but Thor had insisted on going, thinking the team needed him more than his husband._

_“You know Tony called me and asked me how it was, you know and I had to tell him that I was the only one sitting there alone and everyone kept asking where you were and I had to lie Thor. I told them that you were with the great Tony Stark, protecting him. And everyone was thinking the same, that you put your boss before your husband.”_

_Loki sniffed before he continued, “but you weren’t with Tony right? So where have you been?” Thor swallowed, he always hated it that he had to lie to him, “I was stuck in traffic, I…I was on my way back from the airport, Tony asked me to drive Pepper there so I did, I thought I had enough time, but I didn’t and my-my phone ran out of battery.”_

_It was a lame excuse and not even remotely close to the truth but it would have to do. Still Thor felt worse than ever._

_With a sigh Thor walked over to him, “I will make it up to you.” Loki let out a humourless laugh, his eyes focused on something out in the rain._

_Thor slowly walked up to him standing close to him but not touching his love. Loki sniffed and Thor didn’t need to study his reflection to know that he was crying, this had been so damn important to him._

_“I am sorry.”_

_“I know you are.”_

_“Will you look at me?”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I love you?”_

_Loki laughed but also sobbed, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand, “you idiot this is nothing you should phrase as a question.” Thor put his hands on his husband’s small shoulders and turned him around._

_Tear streaks marked the beautiful face and the green eyes shone with wetness. Gods how he hated to see Loki cry._

_Slowly he leaned forward and put their foreheads together, “I am sorry Loki. I love you and I will make it up to you, I promise.” Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath a smile tugging on the corner of his lips._

_“I love you too.”_

~*~

Thor opened his mouth to a silent scream and the las bit of air that he had in his lungs left him. Millions of bubbles surrounded him and with only one eye he saw less than nothing. Panic threatened to take over his mind but he forced it down, shoved it aside pushing his brain to think.

He began to kick the water, working his way up to the surface but without his hands it was tedious, exhausting and nearly impossible. Still he broke through the surface gasping desperately for air but sunk down almost immediately again.

Grunting, spinning around in the water he pulled at his restrains but the rope they had used just cut into his wrists.

He would drown.

Fuck.

With his hands tied behind his back he wouldn’t be able to swim properly and drown pathetically. This was not the end he envisioned for himself, no, he couldn’t let this happen, never.

Thor had acquired many skills over the years some more or less useful but one he rarely used seemed like the only option to save his life. With a grunt Thor dislocated his shoulder in order to get his hands in front of his chest. It hurt like hell but it would ultimately safe him.

Once his hands were in front of his chest, Thor again kicked the water but he didn’t get up like he wanted so instead he focused on his bonds. Trying to keep as much air in his lungs as possible, he ripped at the rope with his teeth.

The rope came off and with is one good arm Thor managed to break through the surface and suck in his so much needed air. Thor took deep breaths while spinning around trying to figure out where he was. It wasn’t that hard since the mansion was brightly lit.

Groaning a little he made his way back but way slower than he wanted since he had only one arm and his legs to work for him. The shore seemed impossible far away and at some point his muscles hurt so much he was sure that if he kept moving, they would snap.

Still he kept going, he had to, Loki was still with the Grandmaster and he vowed to save him. Finally he reached the shore and crawled over the wet sand, wanting nothing more than to curl up and sleep forever.

Thor let out a groan and pulled himself up at a tree, swaying dangerously. Taking a few deep breaths he rammed his shoulder against the trunk and with a disgusting crunching sound his shoulder popped back into place.

The hoarse scream that came out of his throat held all his pain, exhaustion and frustration. Thor whimpered and leaned against the tree, sliding down slowly only to curl up underneath it as the blackness finally claimed him.

~*~

Loki shivered badly even as he was wrapped in a warm blanket while an equally warm body was flush against his back. The Grandmaster chuckled into his ear as he drew circles with his thumb on the back of Loki’s hand.

“You are so tense darling, relax, try to get some rest.”

Loki swallowed and let out a whimper, “please let me go.” En chuckled again before placing a kiss on his neck, Loki felt his skin burning with the contact.

“Oh Loki where would you go? I can give you everything you want, everything you just have to ask.”

Loki felt his lip quiver and he swallowed hard before he was able to speak, “I-I want Thor.” En let out a growl and Loki squeezed his eyes shut.

“That I cannot give to you, but,” he said and moved his hand to Loki’s chest rubbing it slowly, “I can give you comfort if you want to.”

He quickly shook his head, “no let me go home.” The older man sighed but quickly silenced himself by placing another kiss on his neck. If possible Loki tensed up even more.

“You should get to sleep honey, and don’t worry I will be there when you wake up.”

Loki let out a sob and buried his face in his hands as tears spilled from his eyes. He didn’t want to cry anymore but he just couldn’t fight it. Thor had come to safe him, but this monster that was now holding him killed him, threw his body away as if it was trash.

Loki shivered and tried to muffle his sobs, he didn’t want to cry but it was just impossible to stop. In the end the exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

 

The morning came way too soon and Loki was woken by a hand shaking his shoulder. He groaned feeling the slight pull on his stitches but his mind was still too foggy to think further of it.

A chuckle sounded from behind him and a soft voice chimed, “rise and shine darling.” Loki’s eyes shot open and with a yelp he spun around, scrambling back from the Grandmaster who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Get away from me!”

En narrowed his eyes and slid off the bed slowly making his way up to the nearest closet. Loki heard his heartbeat in his ears as he watched him, unsure of what to do.

The Grandmaster turned around again holding a pair of blue trousers and a red shirt in his hands. He threw both at Loki who caught the items out of reflex.

“Get dressed we uh we are already late for ah breakfast, dear.”

Loki swallowed and put the shirt on glad to be able to hide under the fabric. As soon as he was fully dressed En walked up to him, taking his arm, hooking it through his.

Without further delay the two walked downstairs but at least En didn’t rush and Loki felt a little grateful for that since his feet still hurt.

They took their usual seats on the table and Loki had to swallow down the bile that rose in the back of his throat. In front of them was a luscious meal and all Loki felt was his own sickness.

The Grandmaster next to him made an approving sound and clapped his hands before he filled his plate with eggs, toast and bacon. The smell wavered through the air and Loki almost gagged.

“I thought we could maybe take a swim at the beach how does that sound? Oh wait you can’t because of your injuries well uh how ah how about we watch a movie then? Have you ever ah ever seen the uh the devil wears Prada? It is such an interesting movie.”

Loki barely heard the other man as he glanced around trying to calm his upset stomach down. En didn’t seem to notice or care because kept going on about movies and actors. Loki stopped listening as he blankly stared into the distance.

A hand that touched his cheek brought him back to reality and he gasped, jerking away from the contact. 

“Loki? Are uh are you not hungry?”

Loki glanced at his host who looked at him disapprovingly and he gave him a quick nod. En sighed and grabbed the teapot pouring himself and Loki a cup.

“Honey that won’t do, you are ah you are still healing, you need to eat.”

Loki bit his lip and took the cup but even the tea smelled like death to him. Again he had to swallow to not throw up, “I-I am fine really.”

En clicked his tongue and put down his cutlery his plate already half emptied. Loki eyed the items carefully.

“This uh this won’t do, eat.”

Loki swallowed and looked into his cup, “I ah I can’t I will throw up.” The Grandmaster growled, “I said eat!” The boy flinched and hot tea spilled over the rim of the cup and on his hands.

Hissing Loki put the cup down wiping his hands with a napkin while En watched with an angry glint in his eyes. His mouth was a thin line and Loki grew more and more anxious about him. Finally he picked up a strawberry and dropped it on his plate.

The Grandmaster scoffed, “eat.” Loki felt the salvia collect in his mouth and he had to swallow hard. That man, that murderer scared him, scared him badly and he didn’t know how to get out of this situation.

With shaky fingers he picked up the fruit and took a tiny bite from it. En watched and his lips curled up into a tiny smile.

“Well isn’t-isn’t that nicer? I uh I just want to have a nice breakfast with you dear.”

He reached out to grab Loki’s free hand with his but he quickly pulled it away. The Grandmaster froze and his fingers twitched. His eyes lingered on the spot where Loki’s hand had been and the boy knew he did the wrong thing.

“I ah I am sorry.”

En tilted his head, looking at him one of his long fingers tapping the table. The tension that wavered in the air was almost touchable and Loki honestly feared for his life right now. The Grandmaster was dangerous; he had proven that over and over again.

“Loki, Loki, Loki and here I ah here I thought you were a gentleman. Eat your breakfast, we uh we have a lot to talk about.”

Loki looked at his plate and the half eaten strawberry. He wasn’t feeling sick at the moment but he also didn’t feel like he could stomach anything, still he picked up the berry and ate it.

En watched and without a comment he placed a slice of toast on his plate making Loki glance up to him again. Hesitating he took it, but couldn’t bring himself to take a bite. This was just so insane he was taking breakfast with the murderer of his husband.

Letting out a whimper he dropped the slice as a tear rolled down his cheek, he felt like he’d go crazy. En clicked his tongue again and sat up straight making Loki flinch once more.

“I ah I really want this to work uh honey, so if ah if you don’t want to play along…”

Loki looked at him, a shiver running down his spine, panic almost fogged his head and he quickly spoke up.

“I-I am sorry, I didn’t mean to…my-my wounds they still hurt and that’s bad for…my appetite.”

He looked down knowing how lame the excuse sounded but the Grandmaster didn’t seem to mind, in fact he chuckled and picked up his cup, smiling rather satisfied.

“Oh well if that is the case, then uh I am sorry.”

He took a sip looking at Loki over the rim of his cup with an expression the younger didn’t want to think too hard about. Another shiver went down his spine.

“C-Can I go back to my room?”

En laughed, “of course not, dear. It is soiled with blood and guts, the cleaning crew needs some time to get the job done, so long you uh you need to stay with me.”

“Why!” Loki said his voice a little too high, “this house is so big there must be a spare bedroom?” The Grandmaster’s eyes narrowed and Loki almost cowered in his seat but before the older could say anything, the doors to the room were thrown open.

En shot up and Loki simply flinched, looking at the doors with wide eyes. His mouth fell open and as soon as he regained his composure he let out a scream.

“Thor!”

~*~

Thor had woken with a body so sore he was sure that he was lying under a pile of rocks. His mouth was dry, his head pounding and everything else, well it just hurt. Once he had been able to sit up he had made his way towards the house and surprisingly no one had seen him. Apparently everyone now really thought he was dead and so no guards were out for him.

Through pure accident he had stumbled into the kitchen that had been occupied by a gentle looking woman who had stared at him with wide eyes. He was still barely clothed his body bruised and he must have looked like a mad man.

“Loki,” was all he had whispered to the woman. Her eyes widened and he had looked around before pulling him into a small chamber, seating him on a stool that was standing there.

“Wait.”

Thor watched her go and wondered what was going to happen, then again he was so exhausted, he didn’t really care. The woman came back with a jug of water and some food.

Thor was too hungry and thirsty to actually care what it was, he just wolfed it down while she dipped a cloth in a bowl of water and tended to a few of his wounds.

His worst hunger sated Thor took a deep breath before he spoke, “why are you doing this?” The woman sprayed something on his wounds and he hissed as it burned, he guessed it was an antiseptic.

“Loki is nice, a good one he told me about you, husband.”

Thor smiled and took the last sip of water from the jug. Yeah it was so Loki to get friendly with the staff, he knew that good stories hide everywhere and even though he never really liked people, he tried to find out as much as he could.

“Have you seen Loki recently? Is he well?”

The woman stopped and washed out the bloody cloth in a bowl and Thor could see that she was hesitant to answer his question. He took a deep breath and grabbed the woman’s wrist, gentle not to startle her but firm enough so she knew he was serious.

“Please answer me I haven’t seen him in weeks I-I am, I need to know.”

The woman looked at his hand holding her and then at him, there was a weird haunted look in her eyes.

“You need to hurry, Grandmaster he wants him, he thinks you dead. Safe him.”

Thor stood and put his hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile.

“I will find him, rest assured.”

With that he left the woman alone and walked out into the kitchen but she was suddenly at his side holding onto his arm. Thor frowned at her and stopped as she pulled him into another direction.

“Not safe,” she said and he followed her behind.  

It was kind of surprising that the woman was willing to help him even further but at the moment he didn’t want to question it. She led him down a hallway and pointed at a double door, “Loki,” was all she said and immediately she turned around and left.

Thor smiled and rolled his shoulders, before grabbed both handles and threw open the doors. The sight that greeted him was one he absolutely despised.

His Loki absolutely frightened while this disgusting man looked at him as if he was about to eat him whole. When Loki laid eyes on him he could see all the disbelieve and love he hoped to find there.

With a yell Loki shot up so fast that his chair hit the floor with a loud clank. He ran towards his husband throwing himself into his arms and smashing their mouths together in a desperate kiss.

Thor wrapped his arms around him ignoring the pain that flared up inside his chest as he was hit by Loki. The couple embraced each other and while Thor’s eye shone way too bright, Loki was the one crying against his chest.

“I thought I lost you,” he whispered and Thor hugged him tighter. He had no intention of ever letting him go or out of his sight again.

“Loki I am so sorry, I am here now.”

Loki knitted his eyebrows together brushing Thor’s cheek with his knuckles, “you are missing an eye.” Thor blinked his good eye in surprise, “oh I was already wondering why it hurts so much.”

The Grandmaster loudly cleared his throat. Loki immediately tensed and Thor let out a low growl.

“I uh I really ah dislike it when I am ignored,” the older man said pointing his gun at the two. Loki immediately stood in front of Thor.

“Don’t shoot him!”

En narrowed his eyes, “dear ah get out of uh the way. I am serious.” Loki glared at him, “as am I.” Thor smiled at his brave husband but he also put a hand on his shoulder squeezing him.

“Loki, step away.”

The younger man shook his head, “no! I am sick of this, I want to go home and he will shoot you as soon as I step aside.” The Grandmaster clicked his tongue.

Loki shivered as he eyed him with a dark look, but Thor was back so if En decided to kill him he would make sure that Thor and he would go out together.

The Grandmaster’s eyes were cold and Loki seriously began to doubt that En would not just shoot him. He swallowed but didn’t budge.

“You are a liar and a sore loser Grandmaster,” Thor spoke up putting an arm around Loki’s waist. The man raised an eyebrow at Thor, trying to get a good aim without accidently hitting the boy.

“I won the fight and still you tried to kill me, now I will take my leave and for what I can tell, my husband wants to join me.”

Loki yelped as Thor lifted him off the ground and carried him in front of his chest. The Grandmaster’s eyes narrowed as Thor moved backwards, out of the door.

“You won’t get away, Thor Odinson I will get you and I will get Loki.”

Thor growled but continued to move, Loki looked back at him, “I can walk you know.” His husband shot him his, _not now Loki_ , look and he quieted down focusing on the Grandmaster again.

They moved like this a few meters before Thor spotted an empty room out of the corner of his eyes, it looked like a study of some kind. He moved closer and with a flick of his wrist he threw a knife at the Grandmaster.

It was a simple kitchen knife and Thor threw it with the intention to distract and not to hurt so the Grandmaster easily evaded it but Thor used the opportunity to spin around and throw Loki into the room.

His husband let out a sound of surprise and Thor jumped after him and threw the door closed and locked it. Loki got back on his feet and ran to the windows to pull the curtains closed.

“At some point we have to talk about you using me as a human shield,” Loki stated and Thor chuckled.

“Yeah we will do that when we talk about you trying to take a bullet for me.”

Loki straightened his clothing, “what I thought you liked it when I am trying to be romantic.”

Both laughed and Thor shoved a bookshelf in front of the door.

Loki closed the last curtain and let out a sigh. He turned around and Thor met his gaze. They both moved at the same time wrapping their arms around each other in a tight embrace.

Loki was the first one to pull back and slap Thor.

“Where have you been?”

Thor swallowed, “Loki I” but he was cut off by getting slapped again.

“I thought you were dead, I thought I had to spend the rest of my life with that lunatic. I was scared to death, I think I lost years of my life because of that.”

Thor opened his mouth to speak and caught Loki’s hand before he could slap him again, “stop it! Loki I am sorry, it wasn’t my intention for you to get caught up in all of that.”

Loki sighed and leaned against his husband, “I know, but please I need an explanation, you have no idea what happened to me.”

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and sighed. He pulled him into a kiss.

“I will explain everything, once we are safely at home,” Thor said once he broke the kiss and Loki sighed, but nodded.

The blonde took a step back to assess their situation.

They were locked inside a study with no weapons or other supplies, he was still injured, Loki not a fighter and no one besides Sif and probably Tony knew where they were.

Why did suddenly the mission impossible theme play in his head?

Loki walked up to the desk and looked around, “damn the Grandmaster hid his password.” Thor blinked, “what?”

His husband shrugged and opened the drawers, “I broke in here before and unlocked the pc but he caught me before I could contact anyone.” Thor smiled at that, well maybe Loki was a different kind of fighter.

He looked up at Thor, “who else is coming?” Thor chuckled nervously, “ah I am on my own in this.” Loki stared at him for a long moment before his mouth fell open.

“You came here ALONE? Are you insane? You wanted to take that lunatic and his band of highly trained men alone? How did you think that would go, you flash your perfect face at them and they drop their weapons and surrender?”

Thor knew that Loki was most likely panicking, but that was actually kind of mean.

“Hey I am also highly trained and very capable by the way.”

Loki rolled his eyes and got up, “that may be the case but they are many and they want you dead, hell I am seriously questioning your sanity right now.”

Thor sighed and walked up to his husband putting his hands on his shoulders, “Loki, listen. I came alone because my boss didn’t want to safe you, at least not right away, my team wasn’t any help either. The only one who supported me was Tony and I couldn’t bring him, could I.”

Loki had to admit that was true, he nodded, “alright I will give you that.” Thor smiled and kissed Loki on the nose, “by the way do you two have an affair?”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “why? You want to join us for a threesome?”

Thor laughed and pulled Loki into another tight hug, “oh love I missed you so much.” Loki just smiled and hugged him back, “I missed you too, you oaf.”

 

Their moment passed too soon as men started to try to break through the door and Thor sighed. He had no idea how to get them both out of this mess, his mess.

The Grandmaster wouldn’t harm Loki but forcing him away from Thor could finally break him for good, he wouldn’t risk that. Thor glanced at Loki who looked at the door with an angry expression.

It made him proud that he was pissed and not scared.

“Loki I ah I took you to the shooting range once, didn’t I?”

Loki looked at him with his eyebrows knitted together, “yes and you let me shoot two times before you took away the gun and told me to never ever pick up another weapon.”

Thor grimaced at that memory but he would have to make do, “yeah I remember, listen I will disarm one of the henchmen and give his weapon to you, then you will run and hide.”

Loki shook his head, “and where would I possibly go? We are on a damn island Thor, there is no escape, I would need a boat with a navigation system or a man who is willing to fly me out of here with the helicopter.”

Thor gritted his teeth and sighed, “I am not sure I can protect you love and I am sorry for that.”

Loki sighed and nodded, “I know and I won’t hold it against you but…wait can you fly a helicopter?” They looked at each other in surprise.

“Of course you can you are basically Rambo are you not?”

Thor blushed and opened his mouth but Loki cut him off.

He ran to a window and pulled the curtain aside. Thor flinched and wanted to pull him away but then he remembered that Loki was not the target and that is was rather unlikely that they would shoot him.

Loki opened the window and leaned outside spotting the helicopter, “yes it is here again, we just need to get there, preferably alive.”

Thor let out a humourless laugh and flinched as they a crash sounded from the door and most of the books fell from the shelf.

“Fuck we need to go,” he stated and he grabbed Loki, throwing him out of the window.

In hindsight this was probably both a stupid and a bad idea, for once because he didn’t tell Loki of his plan and for second because they were up at the first floor.

Loki let out a scream as he fell but his fall was stopped by the roof of the patio. He let out a grunt as he hit it probably breaking a rip in the process and slowly rolled off to land face first on the stone floor of the patio.

Thor looked back at the door and jumped just as the door was pushed open and one of the men peeked inside. He landed on the roof and jumped down.

To his relieve the expected bullets hit the wall behind him. He landed next to Loki and pulled him up, carrying him like a bride as he made for the trees for more cover.

For once Thor was glad that those idiots used the good bullets. If they shot him they would pierce him and also hit Loki and since they were under strict order to not hurt him, they stopped shooting once Thor had him in his arms.

Thor was faintly aware that Loki was cursing him but he ignored him for the sake of getting him to safety. He ran between the trees hearing shouting and screaming but he ignored it.

Then finally the helicopter came into sight and a sharp pain exploded in his leg and he fell. Loki let out a shout and they both crashed onto the ground.

“Thor, what is wrong? Oh shit, don’t move.”

Thor blinked and groaned his hands going instinctively to his leg where he was greeted by a growing warm wet spot.

“That’s ah that’s how you do it you imbeciles,” Loki groaned as he heard the Grandmaster. Thor managed to lift his head and saw the man approach them.

“Fuck Loki, run.”

His husband looked at him with a sad expression, “and where to? I repeat myself, but we are on a fucking island.” Thor sighed and watched the Grandmaster move towards them; he was flanked by his men, at least six of them.

Loki ripped off a part of his shirt to put it around the still bleeding wound in Thor’s leg. Thor noticed who stiff and wooden Loki’s movements were but he had no time to ask.

“Lo-Loki dear please step away from that man. He uh he is dangerous.”

“As are you!” Loki shot back and stood up tall, wincing slightly. The two were almost the same height but the Grandmaster seemed to tower over Loki.

Thor was feeling a little dizzy as he watched the two trying to stare each other down. The Grandmaster smiled at Loki who looked equally terrified and angry.

“Now Loki I see you are upset, I-I can understand. Let me soothe you.”

He still held the gun he used to shoot Thor with as he extended both of his arms as if he expected Loki to just leap into a hug.

The one in question just kept glaring at him.

“Let us go En, just-just let us go.”

The men surrounded them and both knew there was no way for Thor to get out of this alive this time. The Grandmaster lifted his hand as he let out a chuckle.

“Oh Loki dear we both know this won’t happen dear, now please step aside.”

Loki shook his head and the Grandmaster sighed, “oh well then you will get dirty I guess.” He gave the signal and Loki threw himself over Thor in hopes to protect him from the bullets.

The bullets never came though instead he could hear a few heavy bodies hit the ground. Carefully Loki peeked up and saw the Grandmaster’s men all on the ground, probably dead.

Both men shared a look and Loki let out a triumphal sound while the Grandmaster let out a nervous chuckle, dropping his weapon.

Suddenly Thor laughed and sat up slowly, “thanks Natasha, you are the best.” With wide eyes, Loki looked around and swallowed as he saw Thor’s team walking up to them.

“Hey what about the rest of us?” Clint asked, as he aimed his rifle at the Grandmaster. Thor laughed again and Loki helped him sit up properly, “the rest of you are a bunch of morons.”

Clint chuckled but never took his eyes of the Grandmaster. Natasha walked forwards and looked at Loki, “are you hurt Loki?” Thor focused on his husband who was a tad paler than usual.

“I-I am alright maybe a bruised rip but I will survive. Thor got shot.”

Natasha smiled and pulled him gently away from Thor so Steve could take a proper look at his wounds.

“Oh that is not the first time that happened, believe me. Now would you kindly give me a short summary what happened after you got taken from the hotel?”

Loki swallowed and nodded, he could do that, he was sure…kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the Epilogue and will hopefully wrap up all the loose endings.   
> Thanks for reading.


	13. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is the last chapter with the last of the smut   
> enjoy

Loki laughed and shook his head, “En you are just the worst.” The older man laughed and smiled at the younger.

“Ah come on you know it is true.”

Loki shrugged, “maybe but I am not busting you out of prison to go drinking with you in Dublin. Thor would kill me.”

The Grandmaster smiled and rested his head on one hand as he studied his visitor.

“I am surprised he lets you visit me.”

Loki shrugged and pulled his bag up in his lap, “I do what I want En and after lying to me for years there isn’t much he can say against it. Here I brought you a copy.”

He pushed the book at the other and the Grandmaster happily picked it up, “uuuh is that the one you wrote while staying with me? What a nice cover. Uh I love the title. _In strong arms_ , absolutely love that.”

Loki chuckled and nodded, “I knew you would, but there is another book I recently finished. It isn’t out in printing yet so you will have do with the manuscript.”

He handed a stack of papers to the man. The prison guards had insisted he removed all paperclips and other things so the Grandmaster couldn’t hurt himself or anyone else. They were surprisingly throughout but Loki was sure that half of the staff was now employed under the man.

It had been a hard trial and many charges didn’t hold up in court but he got a sentence for kidnapping and a few other things. Thor had been angry but Loki had been glad that he was at least not free anymore.

En smiled and took the manuscript, “oh-oh my is that, is that our story?” Loki chuckled, “it is but remember you are the villain.”

The Grandmaster flipped the first few pages, “but dear I am no villain I am just misunderstood.” Loki laughed and closed his bag before he stood, “yeah I call bullshit on that. Now I have to go.”

En looked up and smiled, “thanks for the visit, dear. When will you come again?” Loki shrugged and walked up to the door, “I don’t know maybe when my next book comes out.”

He left and once he sat behind the wheel of his car let out a breath. It was fun meeting En again, but he was also always tense when around him and Thor had given him hell before leaving.

Loki started the car and got on his way back home.

Thor didn’t like the idea of Loki visiting the Grandmaster though he had tried to explain to him that he needed it, that it would help him get over everything that had happened. Unlike him he didn’t have years of experience and training to deal with such difficulties.

Deep in thought Loki made his way down the highway.

After they had both been saved he and Thor had spent a week in the hospital and thanks to Tony they had a room to themselves and a lot of time to talk and be close to each other.

It had been more than needed and it hadn’t taken Loki long to abandon his own bed to slip into Thor’s. The nurses had scolded them but neither had cared so they had stopped complaining at some point.

Thor had begun to be honest with him, he told him that he was working for a secret organization and that he had been doing so for years. He told him that Tony was not really his employer but merely a façade they used to their advantage.

Of course Loki had been angry about that; he didn’t like the thought of being lied to by all of the people close to him. In the end though he forgave Thor, he understood after all and was ready to move on from all of this.

This had been almost six months ago and they were back again to their happy marriage, though a lot still had changed and sometimes a certain tension was still between them.

Thor wasn’t working as a field agent anymore; instead he was coordinating the team now while spending most of his time as Tony’s public bodyguard. Loki was glad about that since it wasn’t putting Thor in too much danger. Thor on the other hand seemed to miss the action.

Loki had been happy to see Tony again and had burst out into laughing when he heard the story of how Thor had handcuffed him to the bed. The billionaire had showed him the picture Natasha had made of him and Loki had instantly demanded it and now it was the new background to his phone.

Tony had been furious but everyone had agreed that this was the best picture of him. They had laughed and made fun of him until the director arrived.

Loki had met the man briefly before but honestly he didn’t like him a bit. He always seemed angry and way too stuck up for him so talking to him wasn’t a pleasant experience.

Fury had told him to keep this whole thing a secret or he would have to deal with the consequences. He didn’t downright tell him that he would be killed but Loki guessed that it wasn’t far off.

The Director told him that he was a liability and that he preferred that his men didn’t have relationships at all but since Thor was already married to him there was nothing he could do about it.

Loki had wanted to beat the shit out of him but referred from it, partly out of respect for Thor but mainly because that guy would probably break every part of his body before he was able to blink.

They agreed on him keeping the secret and in return Loki would be left alone while Thor got his new position. Thor still wasn’t too happy about that but neither Loki nor Fury were up for discussions.

In the end everything had calmed down a little and when they arrived at home Loki had begun to write. Without any effort he had typed everything down, of course some things he had changed but the quint essence was still the same, and sent it to his editor.

The man was normally really sceptical when he tried to give him something that wasn’t a stupid love novel but he devoured the story Loki had wrote. Of course there had been some editing on the story but far less than Loki was used to and now he had another book on the way.

He was pretty proud about it.

Loki parked the car and got out and into the house, “I am home!”

Fenrir came running towards him with a wagging tail and a toy in his mouth. Loki laughed and picked it up and threw it into the living room.

After they had returned Loki had suggested in getting a dog and Thor had agreed immediately. He guessed that he hoped that the dog might protect Loki if needed and Loki didn’t mind too much, he loved that big ball of love and fluff.

Fenrir was a large dog, black as the night and equipped with the largest teeth Loki had ever seen on a dog but he was just a puppy. He loved to play and cuddle and Loki was ready to give him everything he wants.

Loki put down his bag and went to the fridge to check the leftovers situation. He smiled as he pulled out a bowl full of leftover fried rice and heated it up in the microwave.

He ate in silence only occasionally throwing the ball for Fenrir but the silence was soon destroyed as Thor walked in.

“Hey how was your day?”

Thor smiled at him and kissed him before scratching Fenrir behind the ears, “it was good a little too quiet for my taste but good.”

Loki chuckled and put his fork down, “Thor you only have one eye now, quiet is good, remember?” The big man laughed and sat down on another chair, “that is what you say. So…how was your visit?”

Loki shrugged and took a sip from his glass of water, “it was good, he behaved and took the book I had for him.” Thor nodded but didn’t take his eyes off him, “honestly I don’t know why you keep visiting him.”

Loki sighed, “maybe to remind myself that I can go whenever I want, Thor I don’t want to talk about it, please just trust me.” Thor took his hand and smiled at him, “oh I trust you, but not him.”

Both men smiled at each other and Loki stood giving Thor a quick kiss on the lips, “thank you darling, should I make you dinner?” Thor didn’t let go of his hand and pulled him back so Loki landed with a yelp in his lap, “no I want you to stay here with me.”

He properly kissed him and Loki laughed, “oh don’t tell me that the miracle finally happened, Thor Odinson is not hungry.” Thor grinned and playfully pinched his ass, “don’t be a brat. Of course I am hungry but for you.”

Loki grinned but he was pulled into a deep kiss before he could say anything. They made out a while before Thor stood, lifting Loki up like a bride.

“You in the mood?”

Loki put a hand on Thor’s cheek and grinned, “oh darling I am always in the mood.” Thor growled at that and carried him upstairs into their bedroom.

He set him down on the bed and Loki grinned at him, “use the cuffs.” Thor smirked and nodded. They both stripped and Thor opened the nightstand to pull the beautiful red cuffs out of the drawer.

Instead of tying Loki’s hands together though he tied them to the bedpost so now he was sitting propped up against a few pillows in the bed. Thor smiled and knelt between his legs, “comfortable?”

Loki pulled at his restrains and when they didn’t give away he nodded, “oh yes, bring it on Odinson.” Thor laughed and kissed him hungrily, devouring his mouth as if he hadn’t kissed him in years.

Thor pulled back and Loki let out a sound of protest at that. His husband chuckled and grinned, “oh don’t worry I am not going anyway.”

Loki tilted his head and wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, “as if I would let you go.” Thor laughed and let his fingers run up and down his torso. It made Loki shiver and Thor hum in approval.

“I love you Loki.”

Loki smiled and let his legs drop to the bed, “I love you too, darling. Now, get started.” Thor let out a laugh, “your wish is my command.” He began to mouth his neck and Loki chuckled, “oh it wasn’t a wish but an order.”

Thor bit his neck and licked over the bite making Loki moan loudly, “oh you don’t get to order me now Loki, I am in charge.” Loki gasped when Thor briefly rubbed over his nipples before grabbing his already hard cock.

“Only because I let you.”

Thor laughed and began to jerk him off, “oh only because of that? Well you are welcome to take back control.” Loki moaned and looked at him angrily, pulling on his bounds, “dammit Thor I will come too soon like this.”

Thor shrugged, “well you are in charge right? You are only allowing me to do so.” He grinned and went down to lick a long stripe up Loki’s length.

Loki moaned and arched his back while he curled his toes, “oh god Thor, please!” Thor hummed and circled his tip with his tongue glancing up to him with an evil smirk.

“You are in charge, god you are in charge here I said it!”

Thor chuckled and sat up but still held his length in his hand, “oh I love it when you say such sweet words.” He winked at him and reached over to get the lube from the nightstand.

“So I take it you want to come while I fuck you?”

Loki sounded a little breathless as he answered, “y-yes please.” Thor smiled and poured some lube on his hand before reaching between Loki’s cheek and gently pressing against his entrance.

Loki moaned as his finger slipped inside with ease and Thor chuckled at that, “my someone is needy.” His husband rolled his eyes, “would you prefer it if I was completely silent?”

Thor laughed and smirked at him, “oh Loki, we both know you could never do that. You are a moaner and a talker in bed so stop acting like you have control over this.”

Loki wanted to retort but Thor slipped a second finger inside and he cut himself off by grunting as he brushed his prostate. Thor snickered and scissored his fingers open, “you were saying.”

Loki threw his head from one side to the other slipping down a little to give Thor better access. His husband grinned and grabbed his cock again, “thought so.”

Once his third finger entered Loki he couldn’t hold the moan any longer and Thor grinned down at him like a fool.

“Thor please come on I want you.”

Thor sighed and shook his head, “oh but this seems like it is a bit much for you, maybe I should stop.” Loki glared at him, “I am going to kill you in your sleep if you do that.”

Thor laughed, “sadly I do believe you could do that.” He pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock to thrust into his husband. Loki gasped and groaned as Thor entered him.

“I love you Loki.”

“I love you to Thor,” Loki replied but the last word was barely understandable since he got his breath knocked out of him as Thor set a rather fast pace.

Loki wrapped his long legs around Thor’s waist while his husband put both hands on the wall as he knelt on the bed and thrusted into him. They both made noises that were so embarrassing that neither of them would ever speak of it but they enjoyed it way too much to stop.

Thor groaned, “fuck Loki I can’t hold it anymore.” Loki panted loudly and babbled something neither of them could make any sense of so Thor took it as a sign that Loki was close too and came.

He moaned loudly and pushed so deep inside that he pushed Loki up against the headboard. Loki gasped and clenched around him, “Thor!”

In his haze Thor was able to grab his neglected cock and with a few quick strokes Loki came hot on his stomach.

After Thor untied Loki they both lay panting, sticky and worn out on the bed but neither of them minded too much. They were content with each other’s company as they held each other’s hand.

Their story had been one hell of a ride but in the end everything has ended well and they had grown as a couple.

Loki sighed and buried his face in Thor’s chest, “we need to get up soon Fenrir needs his walk.”

Thor sighed, “alright I just hope nothing happens while we are out.” Loki laughed, “you know our life kind of is like one of those bad eighties dick flicks.”

Thor chuckled, “you mean those super awesome movies who did everything right?” Loki looked up at him, “apart from being absolutely unrealistic and kind of silly? Yeah pretty much.”

Thor sat up and slapped Loki’s butt, “don’t you say anything bad about those movies or I shall make you watch my entire Stallone collection.” Loki yelped and laughed as he sat up.

“Oh no you won’t.”

Thor grinned at him way too sinister, “oh you bet I will.” Loki jumped off the bed and ran to the door, “I need to destroy them, now!” Thor laughed and ran after him, “you can’t escape even if I don’t have them the internet does!”

Loki squealed and ran downstairs as Thor chased after him, “no! Fenrir help me!”

The dog lifted his head from his paws as his two humans ran stark naked through the house. He loved them dearly but sometimes the dog wondered if all men were so weird.

He lay his head back down and huffed as he closed his eyes. At least they never forgot to feed him.

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of hope I wrapped everything up if I missed something or you have questions, please tell me and I try to answer.   
> I hope you enjoyed my try to make an eighties fic ^^   
> Check out my other works and maybe read you later.


End file.
